The Charmed Descendants Triology
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Follow Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Henry, Chelsea, Hannah, Rachel, Melissa and Paisley as they take over the responsability of protecting both the magical and mortal communities. this is a 3part series
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Much time has passed since Evil had reared its demonic head. Seventeen years to be precise. And what a blessed seventeen years that was for the Halliwell sisters. The sisters, having fought for the Greater Good for the better part of eight years deserved a break. The whole of the magical community knew it. However, life has been busy these past years. The next generation has been growing stronger with each passing year. In 2007, Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell were graced with a baby sister, Melinda. Piper and Leo now had the daughter they had always dreamed of. Their family was complete at five members. But that was not the only bundle of joy that blessed the branches of the Halliwell family tree. That same year saw the birth of Paige and Henry Mitchell's first-born son, Henry Jr. and Phoebe and Coop's long-awaited daughter, Rachel.

Some of the magical community believed that these three cousins, born in the same year would succeed their mothers at the next Charmed Ones. But for the Halliwells, it was just a miracle. Life seemed to be looking up for everyone. Piper opened her own restaurant, The Free Spirit Grill and Bar, six months after Melinda was born. It did not take long to take off. Phoebe also found herself enjoying the high life after the publishing and rave reviews of her book on love. It appeared as though Paige was the only still helping to preserve the magical community, continuing to save her charges from the occasional demon attack.

As 2007 rolled into 2008, Paige and Henry found themselves expectant parents once more, this time with twins. Paige kept up working until a month before she painfully brought two beautiful girls, Hannah and Chelsea into the world. Another happy quintet left the hospital two weeks later. Shortly after the birth of his nieces, Leo returned to Magic School, taking up residency as Head Wiccan once more. He could not be happier, helping to teach magical youth to harness and hone their powers. Even though he no longer possessed powers himself, it was still seeded deep in his heart and soul to guide them on their paths.

The following few years saw the waters start to settle. The families enjoyed holidays together in the Manor and watched with excitement and awe as their young offspring began to grow, not only physically but magically. The seven cousins were close, most times seen following Wyatt and Chris around. Surprisingly, Wyatt was kind to his younger brother and sister and cousins. It was often he who broke up squabbles over toys before the adults had to intervene. By the time 2010 rolled around, Phoebe and Coop were expecting their second child, another little girl they named Melissa. It was more than Phoebe had ever hoped for. She knew that Rachel felt left out in the plethora of cousins and now she had her own baby sister to look after, even if Rachel was only 3. The final addition to the Halliwell line came six years later, again to Phoebe and Coop. It was a warm June day when Paisley came to join her sisters at home. Piper, Phoebe and Paige often found themselves sitting around laughing that they'd all ended up with three children.

The next seven years passed by uneventfully, Wyatt was now 20 and moving in with his girlfriend of 4 years, Penelope. Life could not have been going any better for the Halliwells. So why was it that now, after almost 2 decades of peace did Evil decided to rear its ugly head to the Charmed Ones? No one could be sure but the next generation was ready, ready to defend their family, the magical and mortal communities alike.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Several cars pulled up to the Halliwell Manor, depositing Wyatt, Chris and Penny. Wyatt popped the trunk of his car and began moving towards the front steps.

"Are you sure Mom is going to be ok with this?" Chris asked, following his older brother.

"Dude, I'm twenty. Just because she lived in the Manor her whole life doesn't mean I have to," Wyatt answered, pushing the front door open. The trio was greeted by the fragrant smells of baking.

"Looks like she's been up to something," Penny commented with a soft giggle. Before they could move much further into the front hall, Piper turned the corner, carrying a basket of cookies.

"Oh, I didn't know you were stopping by," she said jokingly, having to juggle the basket whilst hugging her sons.

"Very funny Mom," Wyatt chuckled, stealing a cookie from the basket.

"What's the occasion?" Chris inquired, digging into the basket as well.

"Since when do I need a reason to bake?" Piper chided, leading them all back into the kitchen. Chris and Wyatt shared a shrug behind their mother's back.

"Well if you must know, it's for your father's class at Magic School. For Halloween," she admitted.

"Everything smells great," Leo proclaimed, walking in from the sun room, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Hey Dad," Wyatt and Chris greeted in unison.

"Hi guys. Hi Pen," Leo answered.

"How's it going?" she asked. She had grown to see him like her own father. They were really in the same position, mortals amidst a mass of magic.

"It's going well," Leo answered, trying to steal a cookie from the cooling rack.

"Hands off," Piper scolded, swatting his hand away.

"Tell them," Chris muttered under his breath to his older brother.

"Uh, it's good that you're both here," Wyatt began, getting his parent's attention.

Piper stopped wrapping cookies in baggies to look at her oldest child. She had gone through so much for him and she was thankful that he had turned out alright but he sounded like he was about to drop some news on them like a bomb. Leo simply waited in expectation for what his son had to say.

"Well, you know how I told you that I felt it was time I get a place of my own," Wyatt continued, waiting for some sort of response.

"Uh huh," Piper answered.

"Well…Pen and I…bought an apartment," he finished.

"You did?" Piper repeated after several seconds of silence.

"Well that's great, son," Leo congratulated with a smile.

"So you're moving in…together?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah," Wyatt answered, giving her a look that said, 'weren't you just listening?'

"Piper, can I talk to you for a second in here?" Leo asked, pulling his wife with him before she could answer.

"Well, Dad took it fine. Mom's kind of freaking out," Chris said.

"Shut up," Wyatt muttered, punching Chris in the shoulder. In the other room, Leo and Piper were arguing in low voices.

"What's wrong Piper? He can move out," Leo was saying sternly.

"But do we really want to them to move in together?" she protested.

"Piper…" Leo trailed off.

"You like Penny. What's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know…it's not that I don't trust them. It just feels weird that he wants to move out," she admitted. Maybe she'd lived with her sisters too long. After all, she had gotten into several funks when her sisters had wanted to move out over the years. Of course she let them go easily once both were married.

"I know it's hard. He's our first-born. It's hard to let him go, but we have to. He wants to live on his own and I think it's great that he and Pen want to be together," Leo consoled her.

"You're right," Piper muttered and with that returned to the kitchen.

"So where's the apartment?" she asked, addressing her oldest son.

"Not far. It's in the new complex that just got built a few months ago," Chris answered before Wyatt could open his mouth.

"Sorry," he muttered, catching Wyatt's annoyed glare.

"When are you moving?" she questioned, giving Chris the 'don't you even dare' look.

"We have to be moved by Saturday," Wyatt answered.

"Wyatt, that's tomorrow!" Piper railed, glancing at the calendar.

"Yeah…we know," he murmured, his gaze cast downwards.

"Well, we already moved my stuff in. The boxes anyways," Pen offered.

"You have no idea how much crap he has," Chris joked, dodging another punch.

The room fell into silence. Piper went about packaging up cookies. Leo, hands in his pockets, began to pace.

"So you need help," he said finally. The trio before him all nodded.

"I think we have some spare boxes in the attic," Piper informed them, finishing up the last of the cookies.

"Thanks Mom," Wyatt said, taking the few steps to give her a hug before disappearing in blue and white orbs.

"You better be careful he doesn't orb out on you like that," Chris said joking to Pen.

"Care to help a girl out?" she asked, pointing her finger towards the ceiling. He smiled at her and took her hand. They disappeared in orbs as well. Piper and Leo followed via the stairs shortly thereafter.

Far below the world of mortals and good magic, demons moved about the caverns and catacombs of the Underworld. There was a current of excitement running through every demon's being. They couldn't explain it but all knew it was a sign. They had lain dormant for twenty years, battling amongst themselves for control of the Underworld. The upheaval had ended a year ago. Their new Queen, Meris, stood before the large group assembled.

"Brothers and sisters," she called, her voice booming off the rock walls.

"The time has come for us to assert ourselves once more on the world of mortals," she announced to raucous applause and cheers.

"What of the witches?" a demon in the back called.

"It is a new era my brother. The time has come to take on new generation," she answered.

She had waited all these years for the Charmed Ones' children to come into their powers fully. She was ready to attack. She turned to her left and a Seer approached her.

"Tell me, Seer. What is it you see?" Meris questioned loudly. The Seer stood still, his eyes glazed over.

"The eldest Halliwell is moving out of the Manor and in with his mortal girlfriend," the Seer announced once coming out of his trance.

"You!" Meris called to a demon in the front.

"Yes my Queen," he answered.

"Go to the apartment, spy on them," she ordered. He nodded and shimmered out.

Back at the Manor Wyatt and Chris were packing clothes into boxes in the attic. It did come in handy to be able to summon things. Wyatt reached his hand the Book of Shadows flew to him.

"Hey you can't take that," Chris protested, summoning it to himself.

"Why not?" Wyatt asked, summoning it back.

"Because, it's mine and Melinda's too," Chris snapped. They began to summon it at the same time, moving an inch or two in midair each way before it stopped moving. They looked up to see Piper, her hands outstretched.

"You aren't taking the Book," she told her eldest son with a tone of finality. With a sigh he sent it back to the pedestal.

"How's it going up here?" Leo asked, appearing in the doorway.

"We're done," Wyatt answered, sealing up the last of the boxes.

"Good, Penny's downstairs with the rest. Are you orbing or driving?" he asked.

"Driving," his sons answered simultaneously. However, that did not stop Wyatt from waving his hands over the boxes, sending them downstairs.

The four of them descended and began loading the boxes into the cars.

"We're going with you. No sense in just the three of you unpacking by yourselves," Piper announced. Before they left, she rushed back inside, returning shortly with a box of her own that she loaded into her car.

Neither Wyatt nor Chris protested as the three cars drove off down the street, heading left at the stop light. At the apartment, the demon shimmered in and looked around. The room was cluttered with boxes. He took a look in one that was half open and laughed. It had to be the mortal's belongings. He didn't sense anything magical objects in the apartment. Suddenly there were brakes and car doors opening and shutting. Quickly he disappeared into a wall to observe. The door opened and Wyatt stumbled in, carrying a tall stack of boxes, Chris behind him.

"Dude, don't kill yourself," Chris called with laugh.

"Very funny," Wyatt muttered as he set down the boxes. Piper looked around, there were boxes everywhere.

"Oh boy. We have a lot of unpacking to do I see," She commented.

"Don't worry Mom. It won't be that hard," Wyatt assured her s he orbed at least 10 boxes into the bedroom. Chris was about to follow suit when his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, noticing his son's expression.

"I don't know. I get the feeling…we're being watched," he answered with a shrug.

The rest of the group shrugged it off as well. After all, who would be watching them? Demons had left them alone for almost two decades. Why would that change now? The demon's eyes and mouth appeared in the wall behind all of their backs. The lips curled into an evil grin before disappearing again. Meris would be pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

Same Old Game

"Where are these going?" Piper asked, peering into a box of books, a mix of varied college textbooks. Penny looked over Piper's shoulder, giving the contents the once over.

"I guess they can go over there for now," she informed the older woman, pointing to an empty corner of the bedroom.

"Hey Dad, do you think you could like build us a bookshelf or something?" Wyatt asked as he and Chris entered the room with the dresser.

"Why don't you buy one?" his father answered, carrying several of the drawers.

"Hello, poor college kid," Wyatt remarked.

"And besides, it would mean a lot to us," he added, giving his father a sincere look.

"I'll look into it," Leo replied, sliding the shelves into the dresser.

"Thanks," his oldest said, slapping his Dad on the shoulder before orbing one of the boxes from the bed and began unpacking the clothes, placing them neatly in the middle drawer.

"Chris, why don't you and I go attack the kitchen," Piper suggested. The bedroom was starting to make her claustrophobic with all the boxes and people.

"Sure," the 18-year-old answered, following his mother out of the room and into the kitchen. There were quite a few less boxes in the small kitchen.

"So, you knew they were moving in?" Piper asked causally, as she began to unpack silverware into one of the drawers near the sink.

"Yeah," he answered simply, stacking plates in a cabinet.

"Mom, it's alright really. You don't have anything to worry about," Chris assured her. He knew how worried she got when the family spread out.

"I know," his mother replied as she pushed the drawer shut and moved on to putting away glasses and bowls.

They worked in silence, moving efficiently, somehow knowing when to move so as not to collide with the other. Finally, there was one small box to be put away and as Chris reached for it, Piper rushed forward.

"I got this one," she said.

Chris ignored her and opened the box. It was filled with potion ingredients, vials, and other instruments for potion brewing. There was also a list of spells tucked around another set of vials.

"Mom, you can't be serious!" Chris groaned.

"I just want him to be safe. I'm his mother. It's my job to make sure he's safe," Piper said, more forcefully than she had intended.

"So what, you're going to hide it?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"No. I've already dedicated this cabinet as the magic cabinet," she told her second son.

"Whatever," he muttered before walking into the living room. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he spun around but there was nothing there. Little did Chris know but a pair of eyes had receded into the wall just as he turned around. With a shake of his head, Chris headed back into the bedroom to see how things were going.

"Wow, you guys work fast," he complimented, seeing only one or two boxes left to unpack and by the looks of it they contained bedding and curtains.

"We make a good team," Penny answered, flashing a grin at Wyatt and Leo.

"Well the kitchen's all unpacked," the second eldest Halliwell informed them.

"We have the living room, bathroom and guest room to unpack still," Leo murmured.

"We can leave the guest room until last. I can finish up here and do the bathroom. Why don't you guys go attack the living room," Penny suggested as she pulled curtain rods from the box to her left, mounting it above the window frame. Father and sons nodded and left the room. They found Piper in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"It looks great in here, Mom," Wyatt said gratefully.

"Just trying to help," Piper answered, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey, come on let's get going on the living room," Chris insisted, ushering his brother out of the room just as his mother's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Piper, where are you?" Phoebe's voice came over the line.

"At Wyatt and Penny's new apartment."

"Apartment? When did this happen?" Phoebe questioned.

"Today. Don't worry, he's got everything he needs," Piper assured her sister.

"Will you be coming back to the Manor soon or do you want Paige and I to start dinner?"

"Go ahead and start without me. Just don't burn down my house," Piper told her, only half joking as she hung up.

In the living room, Chris and Wyatt were orbing pictures and other objects around the room. Leo barely missed being hit in the head by a flying lamp.

"Sorry Dad," Wyatt apologized as he set it down on the side table.

"Not a problem, son," Leo told him, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Going home to build them a bookshelf," he answered simply before disappearing out the front door.

Piper wandered in the direction of the bedroom and found Penny breaking down the last box, tossing it on the pile that had sprouted from the carpet in the corner.

"Time to tackle the bathroom?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I told the guys I would do it. Do you think you could start on the guest room?" Penny asked hopeful.

"Sure."

Down in the Underworld the demon that had been spying approached Meris. She was seated on a throne that had been carved out of the wall. She looked at him with her cold, grey eyes, daring him to deliver bad news.

"What news do you bring?" she asked, her voice was as cold as her gaze.

"They are almost finished moving in and they don't suspect anything, my Queen," he answered.

"You have served me well," she commented.

"Thank you," he said, bowing low.

"When do we attack?" a chorus of voices called out.

"Patience my brothers. We will wait for their mother to leave and then we will make our move," she answered, an evil grin appearing on her lips.

"Return to the apartment and wait until the mother leaves," she ordered the spy. He shimmered out.

By now Wyatt and Chris were sitting in the kitchen, relaxing after a hectic day of moving in. Wyatt stood and began searching for a glass. He was about to open the "magic" cabinet when Chris jumped to his feet.

"The glasses are in that one," he said hastily, pointing to the one directly over the sink.

"Ok," his older brother muttered, pulling the cabinet open anyways.

"What the hell…" he trailed off, taking in all the magical supplies.

"Mom!" he shouted. Piper appeared almost instantly.

"What? What happened?" she asked.

"You didn't have a right to sneak in potion supplies behind my back. Besides, I don't need them," Wyatt protested angrily. Chris saw something out of the corner of his eye but when he turned to investigate it was gone.

"I just want you to be prepared, just in case something should happen. That's all," Piper defended herself. Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted their argument. The trio rushed in to find Leo, lying on the floor, an oak bookshelf lying splintered a few feet away.

"Dad! Are you—" Chris began but was cut off.

"Look out!" Leo shouted pulling Chris down with him as a fireball sailed over their heads.

Chris looked up to see the demon that had been spying them all day. He narrowed his eyes at the creature before standing up, looking very angry.

"So you're the asshole that's been making paranoid all day," he spat, flicking his wrist, sending the demon colliding with the couch. Just then Penny appeared.

"Get back," Wyatt ordered her just as a second demon appeared from the kitchen.

"Piper!" Leo called, just in time for her to freeze the advancing demon.

'Wyatt, get them out of here!" Piper shouted, indicating Leo and Penny. Leo had scrambled to his feet and instead of listening to Piper, he dragged Penny to the safety of the guest room.

"What are those?" Penny asked, scared.

"Demons," Leo answered.

Back in the living room, Wyatt and Chris were taking turns sending the demon crashing into furniture.

"Be careful with that! It's new!" Wyatt yelled at his little brother as the demon flew into one of the end tables. The demon caught his balance and from behind his back, an athame appeared. Wordlessly, Chris sent it flying into the second demon, still frozen in time. He blew up in silent agony.

"Who are you?" Wyatt asked, taking a step or two towards the spy.

"Just a messenger," he snickered.

"Well here's a message for you," Chris began, his hand balling into a fist. The demon clawed at his throat, his airway starting to constrict.

"Don't ever come near our family again," Wyatt added, joining in with the vanquish. He vanished before he exploded. He reappeared in the Underworld before Meris.

"I told you to wait!" she howled, a fireball materializing in her hand. She didn't have time to make use of it however, because the spy burst into flames.

"Let that be a lesson to you all. That is what happens you disobey me," she called loudly.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Wyatt asked, out of breath as Leo and Penny entered the room.

"The Underworld, dumbass," Chris retorted.

"Why would they attack after all these years?" Chris asked, addressing his mother.

"Maybe there's a new power rising," Leo suggested.

"The Elders would have told us," Wyatt interjected.

"Not if they thought the demons weren't a threat," Piper grumbled.

"Dad, the bookshelf," Wyatt said, looking at the broken structure. He bent down and placed his hands over it. A gold light spread from his palms and the splinters diappeared. In no time the bookshelf was good as new.

"I guess we should go back to the Manor. The rest of the family needs to know," Piper commanded and with a collective sigh they all left the apartment. There were new players but this was just the same old game.


	4. Chapter 4

A Feast Fit for a Halliwell

Piper pushed open the front door and they were assaulted by the smells from the kitchen. Before Piper could even put down her car keys Melinda sprinted down the stairs, followed closely by Rachel, Melissa, Chelsea and Hannah.

"You forgot to pick me up from practice," Melinda informed her mother, sounding very upset.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We lost track of time," Piper apologized, ushering the ever-growing mass of people around her into the kitchen.

"Sure," Melinda grumbled.

"Paige, Phoebe," Piper called out. Her sisters appeared in the doorway to the sun room.

"You're home. Great!" Phoebe said, getting ready to enlist her older sister's aid in finishing up preparation for dinner.

"There hasn't been any demon attacks here have there?" Piper asked.

"No. Why would there be?" Paige asked.

"Because we got attacked by two in the apartment," Wyatt answered his aunt.

"Apartment? What apartment?" Mel queried, eyeing her brother.

"I moved out of the Manor," Wyatt told her. She looked hurt.

"Don't give me the sad face," Wyatt whined, pulling his baby sister to him in a forceful bear hug.

"You're leaving me with him," she huffed, nodding her head in Chris' direction.

"It's not like I won't be around," he promised.

"I think we need to talk about this demon issue…as a family," Phoebe suggested. Piper nodded and the group moved to the living room. Henry Jr. was sitting next to Paisley on the couch, going over subtraction problems. Coop and Henry were seated across from each other, playing what appeared to be a heated game of chess.

"We're calling a family meeting," Phoebe announced. Everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, looking at Paige nervously.

"There's been a demon attack," Piper answered him.

"Demons? I thought they like all suffocated in the Underworld or something," Henry Jr. remarked.

"Well they came up for air today," Chris muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Do you think it was a random attack?" Coop inquired.

"I don't think so. The demon we vanquished said he was a messenger. We never heard his message," Wyatt answered his uncle.

"Well everyone needs to be on the lookout," Phoebe instructed the nine cousins.

"Meeting adjourned," Piper said with a nod of her head.

Unknown to the family gathered in the other room, a demon shimmered into the kitchen, eyeing the food laid out. With a wicked grin, he removed a pouch from his belt and poured the contents into his hand. He blew it over the food. He smiled to himself. Meris would pleased. He'd spent hours concocting the powder to transport just the children. They would be easy bait where they were going. Footsteps alerted the demon to the fact that he needed to make a speedy exit. He looked over the food once more, satisfied that the powder had mixed with the dishes before shimmering out.

"Everybody at the table," Piper was saying as she and her sisters moved the large spread of food to the table. The family of fifteen and Penny sat down and after a quick blessing dug in.

"Pass the gravy please," Phoebe asked of Melinda. Her niece flicked her wrist and the gravy boat slid across the table to her aunt. Piper had always been glad that at least one of their children had inherited Prue's powers. It kept her alive in their hearts.

"This is really good, Mom," Hannah informed her mother.

"Thank you honey," Paige thanked her youngest daughter.

"Paisley, you need to eat your chicken," Coop instructed the seven-year-old.

"I don't like it," she whined.

"Here we go again," Phoebe groaned under her breath.

"Why not? Mommy makes it at home all the time," Coop continued, trying to get her to eat.

"Mommy's doesn't taste like this," Paisley answered, pushing it around with her fork.

Across the table, Wyatt took a big bite of mashed potatoes and gravy. He swallowed and had to grip the table.

"Wyatt? Are you ok?" Penny asked, giving her boyfriend a nervous look. He didn't have time to answer before he simply disappeared.

"That can't be good," Leo remarked, stating the blatantly obvious.

"I thought the potatoes were good," Chris voiced before he too disappeared.

"Ok…no one, eat the potatoes," Piper ordered. Just then Chelsea elicited a gasp as her brother disappeared right next to her.

"What did he just eat?" Paige asked.

"Green beans," Melinda answered, growing pale as she too vanished.

"No potatoes, no green beans," Paige added to the list.

"And apparently no rolls either," Leo added as Hannah took a bite and disappeared.

"Where's Paisley?" Phoebe asked, seeing that her youngest had disappeared as well.

"Maybe she was right about the chicken," Coop suggested with a shrug.

"So is the only that's safe the carrots?" Henry asked.

"I'm thinking not," Penny interjected as Rachel, Melissa and Chelsea disappeared.

The remaining seven people stared at the nine empty seats in stunned silence. They'd all put down their forks and knives and pushed their plates away, waiting to disappear as well.

"Why aren't we disappearing?" Coop asked, looking from Piper to Phoebe to Paige.

"I have no idea," Piper said, frustration and fear evident in her voice.

"Alright…we have to stay calm. Everyone up to the attic. I have a feeling we're going to need the Book of Shadows," Phoebe instructed. They all slowly rose and headed up to the attic.

Down in the Underworld, the demon that poisoned the food stood beside Meris. They were peering into a pool that was split in two. One half showed the goings on in the Manor. The other revealed the Halliwell children appearing in medieval England.

"Everything is proceeding according to plan, My Queen," the demon said.

"Good. Keep it that way," Meris ordered before sitting back on her throne.

Wyatt looked around, counting heads. All nine of them were there and dressed in medieval clothing. He felt a hand clutch his and looked down to see Paisley clinging to him for dear life.

"Wyatt, where the hell are we?" Chris asked before he started laughing at how ridiculous his brother looked.

"When I find out, I'll let you know. And stop laughing because you look just as stupid," Wyatt snapped.

"We need to get out of the open," Henry suggested, taking his sisters by the arms.

"Good idea. Everybody needs to stay together," Wyatt ordered. Chris wrapped his arms around Melinda and Rachel. Melissa clung to her older sister's arm.

"Wyatt, I'm scared," Paisley whimpered.

"It's ok Pais. We'll keep you safe," Wyatt assured the child, squeezing her hand.

"How about in here," Melinda suggested, pointing to a pub. Wyatt led the group through the entry way and somehow managed to find a table big enough for the nine of them. Paisley climbed onto her cousin's lap. Melinda and Rachel sat between Wyatt and Chris while the other three girls crammed themselves in-between Wyatt and Henry Jr. A bar maid moved towards them, eying them suspiciously.

"How may I serve thee, good sirs?" she asked, addressing only the boys.

"Uh...just water, thanks," Wyatt said. She gave him a unsure look but left to retrieve their drinks.

"Hey dumbass, we don't have any money to pay for anything," Chris hissed at his brother.

"I know that jackass. I'll figure something out," Wyatt snapped backed.

"You guys might want to keep the swearing down. I don't think they swore like that back…wherever we are," Melinda chided.

"Would the fair lady wish to dance?" a drunken man who appeared to be in his late twenties crooned at Rachel.

"Ew, no you pig," she said back, wrinkling her nose.

"That's no way for a lady so beautiful to speak. Come dance," he ordered this time.

"She said she didn't want to dance," Henry Jr. spat at the man.

"How dare you," the drunk slurred.

"I challenge you good sir," the man sitting next to the drunk.

"Challenge me to what?" Henry asked, glaring at the pair.

"Archery. If I win, she dancing with my friend," the second man answered.

"And if I win?" Henry asked with a raised brow.

"We shall leave the lady in your company," he said matter-of-factly.

Henry turned to his sister and caught Wyatt's eye. 'Be careful' he mouthed at his younger cousin. He received a nod from Chris as well.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," he said, standing. The other eight Halliwells rose as well.

"Very well then," his competitor said, leading his friend out of the pub. The cousins followed, staying in a close knot until they reached an abandoned archery field.

"You sure you can do this?" Rachel asked her cousin.

"I have no idea," Henry admitted.

"You'd better win or I'm so kicking your ass when we get back to our time," she hissed.

"I trust you know the rules of the game," the man addressed the sixteen-year-old.

"Yeah. Shoot the arrow and hope to shit you get it in the bulls' eye," Henry answered as he accepted a bow and quiver of arrows.

"I shall go first," the man announced, placing the arrow on the bow, aligning himself with the target clear across the edge of the field and let the arrow fly. It stuck a few feet into the ground in front of the target.

"Nice shot," Henry muttered sarcastically as he lined up his arrow. It actually hit the target.

"Nice doing business with you," he said with a smirk as he began to walk away.

"Not so fast young sir," the man hissed under his breath as he sent an arrow hurtling straight towards Henry's back.

"Henry!" Chris shouted as he telekinetically deflected the arrow moments before it made contact. He grabbed his cousin by the arm and dragged him away from the men as quickly as he could.

"Running won't save you boy!" the man shouted, sending arrows reigning down on the retreating group. Wyatt's shield surrounded the family, the arrows bouncing off.

Behind the men, Meris appeared, fireballs vanquishing the demons. She watched the group as they retreated into an alley. They had failed her but she would not be disappointed again.

"I didn't know demons existed in the past," Melissa said, out of breath.

"They exist as long as good magic exists," Wyatt answered, setting Paisley down.

"Thanks for having my back," Henry thanked Chris.

"It's what family is for," Chris replied.

"We need to figure out how to get out of here," Hannah remarked, looking around them nervously.

"There!" a female voice shouted. A tall man in a suit of armor followed a woman who turned out to be the bar maid from the pub.

"Uh oh…we forgot to pay," Chris muttered to Wyatt.

"Shit," he cursed as the pair rounded on them.

"That is the young knight who refused payment," the bar maid accused.

"Look…I was going to pay for it…just…this guy challenged my cousin to an archery contest and really…I'll pay you," Wyatt said hastily, searching his pockets. The only thing he came up with…was the engagement ring he had bought for Penny.

"Here, take this. It's really valuable," Wyatt said, thrusting the object at the woman.

"You can't give her that! Mom's already going to kill for spending a shit load," Chris protested.

"I'll buy her another one," Wyatt shot back.

"We will fight for payment of this fair lady," the knight said, his voice reverberating in his helmet.

"Were you not paying attention? I just gave her payment!" Wyatt shouted at the man. Suddenly a chain mail covered hand wrapped around Wyatt's tunic front.

"I did not accept the payment. You will pay with your life," he sneered.

"You can't be serious. It was for a glass of water," Chris protested.

"Chill. I can handle this," Wyatt said in a hushed tone as the other man drew his sword.

"Genius, you don't have a sword," Chris spat back.

"Well our powers work so this should too," his older brother whispered. He closed his eyes and summoned Excalibur. The legendary sword appeared.

"Give me your best shot, tough guy," Wyatt called. The knight lunged forward but Wyatt met his advance. They battled back and forth, almost dancing around each other like boxers before Wyatt managed to get his sword past the other knight's, piercing his stomach.

"Ah," the man cried out as he burst into flame.

"More demons!" Chelsea cried, grabbing Paisley's hand tightly.

"Thank you," the bar maid said, approaching Wyatt. She gave him the ring back.

"Excuse me?" Wyatt asked, staring at her in confusion.

"He has been plaguing our village for some time. You have killed him. Come you must be rewarded," she said, dragging the twenty-year-old with her. The rest of the family followed. She led them through the streets to a large castle. She marched right past the guards who seemed not to care. They entered the Grand Hall and a large table was set before them.

"Come, you must be hungry after your battle," she said, leading Wyatt to the center of the table.

"It does look good," he murmured. The rest of the Halliwells filled in around him. Paisley scooted closer to Chris.

"Enjoy," the bar maid said before retreating out of the room. Once the doors were closed, she turned and clutched her chest as she stared at Meris.

"My Queen you startled me," the maid said softly.

"He vanquished the knight just as you said he would," she added.

"Good. Now all they have to do is taste the food and they shall fall victim to the poison," Meris murmured with an evil grin on her lips.

Back in the Hall, the family of nine stared at the food. It seemed somehow familiar. Paisley reached out her hand to pick up a fork and pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Chris whispered.

"Don't eat it. It's poison," she said back, looking terrified just as Wyatt stuck a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Spit it out!" Chris shouted but he was too late. Wyatt gasped and fell back, going ghostly white.

"No one else eat anything. This is why it seems so familiar. There must have been something that poisoned the food back in our time," Chris explained.

He bent down over Wyatt and placed his hands over his brother's chest. Nothing happened. Why wasn't anything happening? He concentrated harder and still nothing. Why did their other powers work but he couldn't heal? Just then the doors opened and the bar maid entered.

"Is everything to your liking?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't make me vanquish your sorry ass bitch," Chris snarled as he stood up. He sent her telekinetically into the wall.

"Melinda, start coming up with a spell to get out of here," he ordered his sister. She closed her eyes, trying to think of a spell. The maid got up, straightening her clothes.

"That is no way to treat a lady," she hissed, sending a fireball his way. It disappeared in orbs, colliding with a wall instead.

"Thanks Chels," he said.

"Don't thank me just yet," she told him as another fire ball came soaring past them.

"That's it," Chris howled, sending the woman high in the air before he spotted a spear in a suit of armor.

"Chelsea, orb that spear to the middle of the room," Chris ordered. Moments later it was done. He let the woman drop, vanquishing her instantly.

"You have that spell Mel?" he asked as he rounded up the rest of the family.

"Yeah," she answered, holding out a piece of napkin she'd written the spell on.

"Everyone together," he said. They all chanted together.

_Power of the witches rise__  
__Course unseen across the skies__  
__Return us to when we will find__  
__Where we left in space and time_

They were consumed in white lights just as Meris entered. She gave an aggravated growl as she shimmered out. The group of nine reappeared in the attic, all tumbling over each other. The adults looked up and rushed forward.

"Thank God you're alright," Phoebe gasped, pulling Paisley to her.

"Not all of us," Chris answered, bending over his brother once more. This time the healing worked and Wyatt coughed.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked.

"The food was poisoned," Chris answered, helping him to his feet.

"Where were you?" Piper demanded.

"In medieval times. Demons are definitely back on the prowl," Chris announced as Wyatt set Excalibur back into the stone.

"Now all we have to do is figure out who is behind it and stop them," Wyatt murmured.

"At least you all came back," Penny said, wrapping her arms around Wyatt.

"What I don't get is why none of us got sent back in time," Leo wondered aloud.

"I think whatever demon was behind this worked it so that only the nine of us were affected," Melinda said.

"Well all that matters is you're safe," Paige concluded, wrapping her arms around all three of her children.


	5. Chapter 5

A Pinch of Paisley

_The room was dark and damp. She sat in the corner, her knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped tightly about them. There was suddenly a light shining in her face and a clawed hand covered her mouth when she tried to scream._

Paisley sat up straight in bed. Her small chest heaved up and down in rapid succession, her eyes bulging wide in fear. Her dark hair was matted to her neck by cold sweat. The seven-year-old tossed the covers off and hurried down the hall and pushed the door to her parents' bedroom open. Her bare feet padded lightly on the soft carpet as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Mommy," the child said softly, shaking Phoebe's arm.

"Mommy, wake up. I had a scary dream," she said a little louder this time. Phoebe's eyes opened and he jumped slightly.

'What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, allowing space for her youngest to climb into bed.

"I had a scary dream," Paisley murmured, huddling closer to her mother's warm body.

"What happened?" Phoebe pressed, stroking the girl's soft hair.

"I was in a dark place. It was cold and I was on the ground. And then this bright light was in my eyes and a big hand covered my mouth. Then I woke up," Paisley told her mother calmly.

"Well it was just a bad dream," Phoebe consoled before she sat up and began to usher Paisley back to her room.

"Alright, there we go. No more bad dreams," Phoebe whispered, kissing her baby on the forehead.

Below the sleeping world of mortal, Meris was striding through the caverns. She was fuming. She had counted on the Halliwells not escaping Medieval England. She had underestimated them. She would not do so that again. She strode into an open area, a mass of demons sat around aimlessly.

"What are you all doing sitting there," she barked angrily. She retrained herself from vanquishing the lot of them.

"Forgive us," the leader of the group, a demon name Jarvis, said, standing up immediately.

"Don't let it happen again or it will be on your heads," she snickered.

"How may we serve you, my Queen?" another demon asked, rising as well. He motioned for the rest of the group to stand.

"The youngest Halliwell child. You are going to kidnap her," Meris began, running a long finger along the demon's jaw.

"And then you're going to send a changeling back in her place," she concluded, patting the demon on the face.

"How old is the girl?" Jarvis questioned.

"Seven."

"We have just what you're looking for," the second demon said with a sinister grin, motioning a small figure forward. A young girl appeared a slight glow around her.

"Perfect," Meris simpered.

"How will we lure the child away from her family?" Jarvis queried, not really seeing how it was going to work. She was protected by a lot of powerful magic.

"You are a shapeshifter. Assume the identity of someone she trusts, a parent or family member. It must be someone she trusts," Meris explained, beginning to pace. She stopped, once more looking at the girl before her.

"Come, we must prepare for the switch," she said in a sweet voice, taking the girl by the hand and leading her out of the cave.

"Jarvis, why are we sacrificing one of our own for her?" a third demon voiced after Meris was out of earshot.

"It's for the benefit of the Underworld," Jarvis answered. He was just as disturbed by what he had to do. The child was his but he had somehow always known she would sere a higher purpose.

Back in the world of good magic, Phoebe was sitting at her desk at work. She was staring at two letters, trying to decide which letter to answer. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't notice the demon peaking through the blinds of the window on her door. He smiled as he backed up and shimmered out. Back in the office Phoebe's cell phone vibrated in her purse she didn't notice it. The demon shimmered in behind a tree and assumed Phoebe's identity. He scanned the children rushing outside. She spotted Paisley and moved into view. The seven-year-old ran towards the person she thought was her mother.

"HI Mommy," she called, hugging imposter Phoebe around the middle.

"Hi," imposter Phoebe said after a moment.

"Come on, let's go home," she said, ushering the child towards a secluded area.

"Where's the car?" Paisley asked as they moved farther out of view.

"I thought we'd walk home," imposter Phoebe said before she turned and grabbed Paisley around the middle, one hand over her mouth before shimmering out.

Imposter Phoebe resumed his true appearance, Jarvis, and thrust the child into the cell. He turned around and the changeling approached him. She smiled at him

"I'm ready," she said, her voice sounding exactly like Paisley. In fact, if one didn't know what she was, you would say was Paisley.

"Very good," Jarvis cooed, he took her hand and they shimmered out. They reappeared behind the same tree as before. The real Phoebe was pulling up to the front of the school.

"Go, hurry," Jarvis ushered the child along. She disappeared, reappearing on the curb on the other side of the road.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry that I'm late," Phoebe apologized, rushing out of the car.

"Hi Mommy," changeling Paisley greeted, standing up and following Phoebe to the car.

'How was your day?" Phoebe asked as they drove to the Manor for the weekly family get-together. They'd started it as soon as the demons had started to resurface. It was a time for the family to stay close and for the other kids to start working together. Phoebe and changeling Paisley entered the Manor and the child began looking around, observing everything.

"We're here," Phoebe called out. They entered the living room to find the rest of the family, minus Wyatt and Chris.

"Where are Wyatt and Chris," Phoebe asked as changeling Paisley sat down next to Melissa.

"Upstairs with the Book, trying to figure out who is after them," Leo answered with a sigh. He had really hoped these days would never resurface.

Changeling Paisley was staring at Melissa, not blinking. No one but Rachel seemed to notice. She caught the child's gaze and she blinked. Suddenly Melissa let out a soft gasp. Footsteps were heard on the stairs from the attic.

"Any leads?" Piper asked as Wyatt and Chris came into view.

"Not yet. It is probably someone you guys have never dealt with," Wyatt answered, flopping down on the couch next to Melinda.

"Which makes our job a hell of a lot harder," Chris added, perching on the arm of the sofa.

"We just have to stick together. We can get through it," Melinda affirmed, to which her cousins all nodded.

The room fell back into silence. Changeling Paisley was not focusing her gaze on Wyatt. She knew what she had to do. She had to drain his powers. Without his powers, the rest would be left defenseless.

Back in the Underworld, Paisley was experiencing her nightmare. But she knew better than to call it a nightmare. She knew she had the power of premonition. She just didn't know how to control it or if she should tell her mom about it. The light shone in her eyes but she did not try to make any sound. She just stared up at the woman in front of her.

"You're a demon," Paisley said softly.

"Smart little girl," Meris sneered.

"Watch her," she ordered a red faced demon as she left.

"Pais, why are you staring at me?" Wyatt asked, eying the child. Was she glowing? The girl just shrugged and began coloring on a piece of paper.

"Is she glowing?" he whispered to Chris. Chris looked and nodded.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Chris asked loudly, pulling Piper with him. Wyatt followed.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, rounding on her two sons.

"Paisley's glowing," Wyatt said. Piper peered around the doorframe and looked at the child she assumed to be her niece. There was definitely a glow.

"I see that…" Piper affirmed, looking worried. She leaned back around the doorframe and motioned for Phoebe to join them.

Wyatt silently summoned the Book of Shadows as Phoebe joined them. The eldest Halliwell set the book on the kitchen table and began flipping through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Chris questioned, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"This," Wyatt answered, pointing to a page in the book. They all looked where he was pointing.

"Changelings," Piper read.

"You think…oh god! How could I not know?" Phoebe asked, looking mortified.

"They're masters at deception," Chris read.

"They're trained from an early age to learn to adapt and observe," he continued.

"Look at this. Some of them are trained to drain powers of witches," Wyatt pointed out.

"So how do we find out where the real Paisley is?" Phoebe asked.

"Let's go scry for her," Chris said and orbed upstairs.

"We can't let her know we're on to her," Piper said softly as she led Wyatt and Phoebe into the other room.

"I'm going to go help Chris," Wyatt said and orbed upstairs as well.

"So how was everyone's day?" Phoebe asked, giving changeling Paisley a smile.

"Good," a chorus of young voices replied.

"When's dinner. I'm starving," Henry Jr. whined.

"In a little while," Paige answered.

"Found her!" Chris exclaimed as the crystal dropped on the map.

"Let's go," Wyatt said.

'We have to let Mom know," Chris began.

"No. We need to go save our cousin, dumbass," Wyatt spat and grabbed his brother, disappearing in orbs.

They reappeared in the Underworld. They pressed themselves against a wall and inched towards where two guards stood. Wyatt formed a fist and one of the demons disappeared in flames. The other looked in the direction of the Halliwells but suffered the same fate. The pair rushed forward.

"Paisley," Wyatt called, getting the girl's attention.

"Blast the gate," Chris spat hurriedly. Wyatt's hands were facing the bars, making them bend until the lock broke.

"Come on. We're getting you out of here," Wyatt said, motioning for Paisley to join them.

"I don't think so," Jarvis snickered from behind them.

Chris sent the demon flying into the wall, orbing a sconce into his chest. The trio disappeared, rematerializing in the attic. They hurried down the stairs to find everyone but changeling Paisley moving about.

"Mom, you froze her!" Wyatt protested. The real Paisley ran to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry," Phoebe murmured, holding the child tight.

"Blow her up!" Melinda shouted, pointing at the changeling who had started to unfreeze. Piper's hands flew out and the child incinerated on the spot.

"Baby…that wasn't a bad dream was it?" Phoebe asked the seven-year-old.

"No," Paisley muttered, looking away.

"I see things before they happen," she added.

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You're not mad?'

"Of course not. You're powers are developing. It's a sign that you're growing as a witch," her mother assured her.

"We promise nothing will happen like that again," Wyatt promised the little girl.

"I know," she said, flashing a smile at her oldest cousin.

"Ok, let's eat," Piper announced, pulling her sisters into the kitchen to help with dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover Demon

"Hannah! Chelsea!" Paige shouted up the stairs to her daughters. It was always a battle to get them up in the morning on school days. She had always thought Henry Jr. would be worse but remarkably he was a morning person.

"Girls come on. Get up!" she called again as she set down a plate of pancakes.

In their room, Hannah and Chelsea groaned, sitting up at the same time. They didn't' have too much of a twin connection, at least they liked to act as if they didn't. They rushed to the bathroom, Chelsea beating her sister to it. With a huff, Hannah went back to the room and orbed her bed made and gathered the books she had left on her desk the night before. She was glad that they could use their magic more freely now. Since the demons had started to attack, her mother and aunts had been more insistent on them using their powers.

"Bathroom's yours," Chelsea told her sister as she walked back into the room in a towel.

"Thanks," Hannah murmured and rushed into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the twins appeared in the kitchen. Henry was pulling on his coat and grabbing his keys.

"Have a good day, girls," he said, pulling each of them into a hug.

"You too, Dad," Hannah said with a smile before she sat down across from her brother.

"Eat up before the food gets too cold to contemplate," Paige ordered, pushing plates their way.

The girls reached forward, piling several pancakes onto their plates and drenching them syrup. Henry Jr. just watched them, finishing up his plate.

"Hurry up. We're going to be late," he ordered his younger siblings. It was nice to be able to drive to school but not at the expense of being late.

Five minutes later the trio was rushing out the front door. Paige watched them go and sighed. She couldn't believe soon they'd all be driving. But it was more than that. Her children were now fighting the same fight she and her sisters had fought but they were doing it at a much younger age. Paige hadn't even known she'd had powers at their age. With a shake of her head she went about clearing the table, tossing the dishes into the dish washer and pressing the 'start' button.

"So, how crazy has it been with all these demons?" Chelsea commented as Henry Jr. pulled into a parking spot in the student lot.

"It's been real crazy Chels," her brother answered, grabbing his backpack from the back seat.

"Well we couldn't really expect to not ever have to fight demons," Hannah interjected as they walked up the front steps.

"Hey guys!" Melissa and Rachel called, running up after their cousins.

"Hey," the trio replied. There were definitely benefits to having a large family.

"How's Paisley doing?" Henry Jr. asked Rachel. They were all still a little shaken up by the whole bait and switch their little cousin.

"She seems to be doing ok. She's really happy that Mom didn't freak out about her premonitions," Rachel replied.

They walked down the long corridor of lockers, stopping off at each of the five. Just down the hall, a blond haired guy was being shoved up against a locker by none other than Chris.

"Don't ever go near her again," Chris shouted, letting of the kid who ran off.

"What was that about?" Melissa asked her cousin.

"Some jackass was hitting on Melinda," Chris answered.

"Chris, you know that was the student teacher in my history class," Melinda groaned.

"He was hitting on you! You're sixteen! The guy's a fucking pedophile!" Chris protested.

"Look, I appreciate you sticking up for me but I'm not a baby any more. I'm a big girl," Melinda explained to him.

"I know Mel. But still. It's personal," Chris muttered, wrapping an arm her shoulder.

"Dude, people are going to think you're together," Henry chuckled.

"Shut up," Chris joked, telekinetically shoving his cousin a couple inches.

"Exposure risk," Hannah fake coughed into her shoulder.

"No one saw," Chelsea assured her sister. Just then the warning bell rang out through the halls.

"Hey, you guys want to do lunch today?" Chris asked as they began to head their separate directions.

"Sounds good to me," Melinda answered. The other three nodded in agreement.

In the Underworld, a handsome demon was leaning against a wall, flexing his muscles. He was waiting impatiently for Meris. She had told him to meet her here and yet she had not shown up.

"She better not stand me up," he spat.

"Don't get your boxers in a knot," Meris called out, appearing from the shadows. He stood up immediately.

"How are you, my Queen?" he asked, taking a step to close the gap before, placing a swift kiss on her lips.

"I am fine," she purred back, wrapping her arms around him, their lips connecting once more. She did enjoy him; his touch, his taste.

"What do you want Meris?" Devon asked, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"To turn one of the Halliwells evil," she answered, running a long finger over his sculpted chest.

"Which one?" he whispered.

"The twins…I don't care which one. Pick one," she breathed. She silently cursed herself for being so susceptible to him.

"Of course," he replied, bowing slightly before heading towards the opening in the cavern.

"Where do you think you're going so quickly?" she shot, motioning for him to return.

"My Queen, are you sure you wish to do this now? We could be interrupted and you know how much I hate being interrupted," Devon remarked, pouting slightly.

"Yes I want to now," she hissed, dragging him into the shadows, wrapping her body around him, pressing herself on him.

They continued their passionate episode for quite some time. They always lasted longer than either of the demons ever intended. It would have gone on longer had they not been interrupted by a demon about to be vanquished, groveling his apologies to Meris about failing her.

"You should go. You must prepare your cover," she whispered, sounding upset that he had to leave.

"I will not let you down," he promised, kissing her one last time before shimmering out. She let out a frustrated sigh before disappearing herself.

Devon rematerialized at the high school. He was dressed like a normal teenager. This would be a perfect cover. He would pick one of the girls. He waved his hand in the air and holographic images of the six Halliwell girls rotated in rapid succession. He settled on Hannah. This would be easy. He walked into the building and after an easy mind manipulation had a copy of Hannah's class schedule and proceeded down the hall to find her English class. He opened the door and simply walked. He shot the professor a look and sat down next to Hannah.

"Hello," he said softly, close to her ear.

"Hi," Hannah muttered irritably. This guy was interrupting their class.

"I'm Devon," he continued, ignoring the rest of the class.

"Look. I'm trying to pay attention so could you like stop talking?" she asked, glaring at him. He nodded, giving her a smile and a wink. She ignored Devon the rest of class. However she wasn't fast enough because he caught up with her as she was heading towards her locker.

"I didn't catch your name in class," he said, leaning against the locker on the opposite side of hers.

"That's because I didn't tell you my name," she retorted.

"Look…I'm new and I was just trying to get to know people," he said.

"I'm Hannah," she finally replied as she tossed her English book into the locker and grabbed her purse from the floor.

"So, where are you headed now?" he asked, beginning to follow her.

"To eat lunch," she replied.

"You can sit with us if you want," she added as they entered the lunch room. She spotted Chris flagging her down.

"Thanks," Devon replied and sat down at their table.

"Who's the new kid?" Chris asked, shooting Devon a curious look.

"This is Devon. He's new. I guess he's in my English class," she answered.

"Yeah…I just transferred from out of state," Devon lied. He looked around the table. The good magic was overwhelming and he had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Well this is Henry, he's my older brother," Hannah began to introduce everyone.

"That's Chelsea….we're twins," she continued.

"No really. I thought we were just friends," Chelsea retorted, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"These are my cousins Chris, Melinda, Melissa and Rachel," she finished, ignoring her sister's remark.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys must have a big family," Devon said with a nod.

"You could say that," Chris muttered around a piece of pizza.

"Ok…Ew. We did not need to see partially chewed pepperoni," Melinda shot, faking a gag.

The group of eight ate lunch in relative silence. Once the bell rang again, Chris and Henry headed towards the gym. Melinda and Rachel headed for the library while Chelsea and Melissa went their own separate ways.

"So what class do you have next?" Hannah asked Devon.

"Science…Chemistry," he told her.

"Gotcha. I can show you where the room is," she offered and he nodded. With that they were on their way. Hannah didn't notice Devon's hand wrapping around her waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Wooing Hannah Mitchell

A week had passed since Devon had showed up at school and Hannah had started to take a liking to him. They had gone to the mall that weekend and had bonded quite a bit. Presently they were walking down the hall, hand in hand towards English. Devon stopped at a small alcove, pulling Hannah in with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her. It felt like butterflies in her stomach but she enjoyed every second.

"What was that for?" Hannah asked, looking up at him, her cheeks bright red.

"What? I can't kiss a beautiful girl?" he asked sweetly.

"Just better be careful. Don't want Henry to go postal on you," she chuckled as they continued their stroll to class. Unbeknownst to the couple, Melissa had seen the entire exchange and went sprinting to the girls locker room.

In the girl's locker room, Chelsea was pulling on her shirt. She turned to face her cousin.

"Melinda, have you noticed how much Hannah is hanging out with the new kid?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean, she's probably just being nice," Melinda muttered.

"Oh my God!" Melissa squealed as she burst into the changing room, receiving several odd looks from the other girls. She rushed to her cousins.

"I just saw Hannah and the new kid making out in the hallway," the thirteen-year-old gushed.

"You saw what!" Chelsea exclaimed, trying to control the volume of her voice.

"Making out…you know…kissing," Melissa explained.

"I know what they were doing moron," Chels spat.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him," she growled.

"Whoa. Relax. You sound like Henry…or worse…Chris," Melinda remarked, shuddering at the thought.

"I mean…he's not even cute. I don't know what she sees in him," Chelsea continued to whine as they left the locker room. They ran into Chris on their way.

"Hannah's dating the new kid," Chelsea ranted to her older cousin.

"You're kidding? Does anyone else get the creeps around this guy?" Chris responded, looking slightly disturbed.

"Thank you! At least someone agrees with me," she muttered.

"Guys just leave her alone, seriously," Melinda quipped, nudging her brother in the arm.

"Hey, I'm just saying…not too long ago we couldn't even recognize a demon in the house," Chris said in a whisper.

"Look, we're going to be late for class," Melinda grumbled, dragging Chelsea with her.

Chris looked at Melissa who just shrugged and went on her way to class. Looking around him, Chris rushed into to the bathroom. He made sure he was alone and disappeared in orbs. He reappeared in the kitchen of Wyatt and Penny's apartment.

"Wyatt!" he shouted loudly.

"He went to the store he should be back in like twenty," Penny answered, walking in from the sitting room.

"Shouldn't you be at school?' she asked.

"Yeah…I just…it's a demon thing…I really need to talk to Wyatt about it," Chris muttered.

"I see…but won't your mom be a little pissed that you cut class?" Pen inquired. She'd been around magic for the last four years but it still amazed her how freely the Halliwells used it.

"She'll understand," Chris assured her just as Wyatt walked in the door carrying a couple bags of groceries.

"Hey little brother…what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked as Chris orbed the bags to the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Chris said hastily, summoning the remaining bags from the hallway.

"Ok then," Wyatt muttered. He looked at Penny who gave him a smile and headed into the kitchen to unpack the shopping bags.

"What's bothering you?" the older of the two asked as they both sat down on the couch in the living room.

"It's this new kid at school. He shows up last week and today he and Hannah are making in a hallway," Chris explained.

"So what?" Wyatt said with a shrug.

"I get this really creepy feeling around him. Like I know I shouldn't trust him," Chris protested.

"Dude, not everyone new you meet is a demon," Wyatt retorted.

"Yeah, well in the last month or so we've been stalked by a demon, transported back to the Middle Ages and had a changeling for a cousin. I'd say that gives me reason to be a little suspicious," Chris countered.

"I see what you're saying but Chris…don't read too much into it. Hannah can have a boyfriend if she wants to," Wyatt said, laying a hand on his baby brother's shoulder.

"Now get back to school before I have to orb your sorry ass for you," he said, giving him a brotherly punch in the shoulder.

With a sigh, Chris stood up and orbed back to school. He hadn't realized how long he'd been gone but he saw Melinda and Chelsea heading for the cafeteria. He ran up to them.

"Miss me?" he teased.

"Dude why weren't you in class?" one of Chris's friends called from up the hallway.

"You know…didn't feel like going," Chris said coolly, giving his friend a high five before following his family into the café. They were soon joined by the rest of the cousin contingent, including to Chris and Chelsea's unease, Hannah and Devon.

"So how is everybody's day going?" Hannah asked, her voice bubbly.

"Fine," a chorus of voices answered.

Hannah grew quiet, not looking at her cousins and siblings the rest of the lunch period. She and Devon left immediately afterwards without a word.

"I'm telling you guys, he's a creep," Chris whispered.

"They aren't dating are they?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Yep," Chels answered.

"I'm going to kill him…" he fumed.

"I think dad would get rather pissed if you got arrested. Besides, I doubt you could get him to be your parole officer anyways,' Chelsea joked.

"Whatever," Henry muttered, shouldering his backpack and leaving the table.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, minus Chris narrowly escaping detention for the class he missed. In an empty classroom on the second floor, Devon shut the door and turned back to Hannah.

"I have something for you," he said, handing her a box.

"What is it?" she asked, looking excited.

"Open it," he urged. She pulled the top off to reveal an onyx pentagram on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful," she gushed, putting it on. It glowed red and then returned to its original black color. In that instant, Hannah became completely white and then regained their color.

"How about we go for a walk," Devon murmured. She smiled and nodded. As they were walking down the stairs at the end of the hall, they ran into Melissa.

"Hey Hannah, we're all heading over to Aunt Piper's for dinner," Melissa informed her cousin.

"Oh, ok," Hannah remarked, seeming to not care. Once she'd passed Melissa a little ways, she waved her hand and Melissa disappeared.

The girl reappeared inside a very cramped locker. She was about to start banging and yelling when the door was pulled open to reveal Chris.

"Christ! What the hell are you doing in there?" he asked, pulling her out.

"I…I think Hannah orbed me there," Melissa said, shaking slightly.

Just then they were joined by Melinda, Rachel, Chelsea and Henry Jr. Rachel saw her younger sister trembling and immediately rested her hand on the girl's shoulder to clam her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, eyeing Chris.

"Apparently Hannah orbed her into my locker," he told them.

"She wouldn't do that," Melinda retorted.

"She was wearing a necklace…it was black…and it was a pentagram," Melissa recalled.

"She doesn't own anything like that," Chles interjected.

"Tell Aunt Piper I won't be home for dinner," Hannah's voice called from behind them. She looked the same except there was something different about her…a different aura.

"Why not?" Chelsea inquired of her twin.

"Dev and I are going out," she said simply. As if on cue, Devon appeared, wrapped an arm around her and they disappeared in a shimmer.

"I knew that guy was bad news!" Chris spat.

"We should have believed you guys. I guess we really can't expect semi-normal lives," Melinda apologized.

"We're still learning. I'm sure it will get easier," Chris said.

"We need to get home and scry for her," Henry Jr. exclaimed.

"No…we can let our moms know what happened. We'll go to Wyatt's apartment. He's got maps and scrying crystals there. And Plus we need all of us to save her," Chris countered.

The group moved to a more remote location and orbed, all appearing in the living room. Wyatt nearly dropped the sandwich he was eating on the floor.

"Next time, would you maybe…I don't know…call before you all drop in?" he asked, setting the plate on the table.

"Well…it turns out I was right. They guy is a demon and it looks like he might have put a curse or a spell on Hannah," Chris filled his brother in.

"You have to be kidding. Do these assholes never give up?" Wyatt grumbled, getting up and pulling out maps and scrying crystals.

"I'm guessing we're scrying in the Underworld?" he asked and they all nodded. They used computer scrying when they were pretty sure the person they were looking for was above the Underworld.

"Anyone have something to scry for her with?" he asked.

"Let me try scrying. Maybe just being her…better half with work," Chelsea offered. Wyatt handed her the crystal. She bent over the map and the crystal began to swing in wide circles. For the longest time it just kept circling over the entire map until finally it dropped.

"Got her," Chelsea exclaimed.

"So how are we going to do this? We don't know what kind of demon this guy is," Henry Jr. remarked.

"Book of Shadows," Wyatt called out. The book appeared in his hands. He set it down and began flipping through. He had the younger cousins look but none of them found a demon they recognized as the demon who abducted Hannah.

"Well we have powers. Maybe we don't need a vanquishing potion," Chris suggested.

Down in the Underworld, Devon was leading Hannah towards Meris who was seated on her throne.

"My Queen," Devon addressed her, bowing.

"Very good," Meris purred.

"But how do we know she can be trusted?" Meris questioned. Just then Wyatt, Chris, Henry Jr. and Chelsea appeared.

"Hannah," Chelsea shouted, getting her sister's attention. Hannah raised her hand and her sister disappeared in black orbs.

"Shit," Chris muttered. He telekinetically sent Hannah flying into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Don't kill you ass," Chelsea shouted.

"She'll be fine," he replied, rounding on Devon.

"As for you….your ass is about to get fried," Chris hissed.

"No…let me do the honors," Henry said, pushing his cousin aside.

"See…I don't take kindly to people I don't know messing with my sisters. You just don't do that," he explained, orbing Devon into a wall repeatedly.

Without Henry really noticing, Chris began to close his hand into a fist, cutting of Devon's oxygen supply until he disappeared in angry flames. Henry rushed over to Hannah and shook her slightly. She came to and looked up at her brother. Without so much as a wrist flick she sent him flying across the cave.

"Well vanquishing his ass didn't solve the problem," Wyatt muttered, helping Henry up.

"It has to be the necklace," Chris muttered.

"Necklace," Chelsea shouted. The object flew off of her sister's neck and into her hand.

"No! Give it back!" Hannah shouted, lunging for the piece of jewelry.

"Hell no," Chelsea snapped, dropping it to the ground and stepping on it until it broke. Hannah stopped mid-stride, her eyes flashing completely white once more and returning to their normal color.

"What…what happened?" she asked, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh thank God!" Chelsea and Henry Jr. exclaimed, grabbing their sister tightly.

"No!" Meris howled before shimmering out. She was not about risk the wrath of the Halliwells without minions to throw in front of them first.

"Let's get out here," Wyatt said, ushering everyone together and orbing them to the Manor. Penny was just walking up the front steps.

"Everything ok?" she asked, kissing Wyatt.

"Yeah," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Shortly the entire family was seated around the table sharing in one of Piper's family dinners.

"So how was everyone's day?" Pipe asked as she passed the mashed potatoes to her Phoebe on her left.

"Oh not bad…vanquished Hannah's demonic boyfriend," Chris said casually.

"Excuse me?" the Charmed Ones queried in unison.

"Don't worry. Everything's ok now. Thanks for saving me, guys," Hannah piped up.

"Would you please tell us when these things happen? We can help you," Piper chided.

"Mom…no offense but you had your time. It's our time now. If we really get stuck we'll go to you. But we need to fend for ourselves," Wyatt retorted.

"It's just that we didn't have any help when we first started and we want you guys to have the upper hand," Paige interjected.

"We've been raised around magic our whole lives, Mom. We're ready," Henry Jr. responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Propositional Phrase

Wyatt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, his eyes scanning all of the people leaving the high school. He was starting to get impatient when Chris finally walked out with a group of cousins with him. He watched as Chris dislodged himself from the family and walk towards Wyatt. The eighteen-year-old climbed in and buckled his seatbelt.

"So explain to me again why you need me to help you pick out an engagement ring for your girlfriend," Chris said as his brother pulled away from the school.

"Because I've never done this before, stupid," Wyatt answered.

"Oh, and I have?" Chris shot back

Wyatt ignored Chris's comment and pressed down on the gas as he sped through an intersection and turned into a parking lot on the left. He parked and got out, shoving his keys in his pocket. Chris joined him as they walked into the jewelry store, the bell above the door jingling. The pair walked up to the counter behind a woman who was finishing paying for her purchase. She finished and walked around the brothers.

"May I help you?" a woman in her mid forties asked.

"Uh…yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring," Wyatt told her, blushing slightly. Why was he so embarrassed?

"Certainly. Right this way," she told him and led the pair over to the left side of the store.

Wyatt looked through the glass case at all of the rings, sparkling and winking back at him. He leaned on his elbows as he tried to pick out the perfect one.

"What one do you like/' he turned and asked Chris.

"I don't know…that one's nice," Chris answered, pointing to one in the back.

"Would you like to see it?" the saleswoman inquired.

"Please," Wyatt replied. She pulled the pillow out and handed it to Wyatt. He looked it over. It was really nice. He slowly pulled it from the soft cushion and looked at the price tag.

"You sure know how to pick them," he spat at Chris, showing him the tag.

"What! How was I supposed to know it cost that much. I'm not psychic," Chris spat.

"If you're worried about price, the rings on this side are less expensive," the woman commented. Wyatt handed the ring back to her and looked at the less expensive selection. One finally caught his eye.

"Do you think she'd like that one?" he asked his brother.

"I guess. I don't know what she likes. That's why she's your girlfriend, moron," Chris answered, receiving a brotherly punch in the arm.

"Can we see that one?" Wyatt questioned and the woman took it from the case.

"That's more my price range," Wyatt muttered to himself as he looked over.

"I'll take it," he told the saleswoman.

"Shall I wrap it for you?" she asked and he nodded. She took the ring back and disappeared into the back room to presumably shine it up a little and wrap it.

"So…when are you proposing to her?" Chris asked, leaning on the case.

"Tonight…at dinner," Wyatt told his brother.

"Cool…you doing it now because of the whole…lull in demonic activity?" Chris lowered his voice.

"Yeah. It's been four months. I mean…maybe they gave up," Wyatt siad with a shrug.

"Dude…they don't just give up," Chris replied just as the woman returned.

"Would you like pay for it all today?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Do you guys take checks?" he answered. She nodded and let him over to the cash register. He pulled his checkbook from his pocket and cut a check. After thanking the woman, he took the small box and popped it open.

"She's going to love it," he breathed as Chris led him out of the store.

"Why don't you let me take that so you don't cause an accident, Romeo," Chris teased.

"So you want me to drop you off at the Manor? I've got o meet a few people for a study group," Wyatt asked his brother as they stopped at a red light.

"Yeah," Chris answered as he looked out the window. Wyatt pulled up to the Manor some five minutes later and waved to his brother.

"See you for dinner," Wyatt called.

Chris wandered into the Manor and tossed his backpack on the floor and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," he greeted Piper.

"Where've you been?' she asked without looking up from the mail.

"Out with Wyatt," he answered.

"I'm going to head upstairs and get some stuff done before dinner," he added as he walked out of the room.

"Alright. Is your brother coming for dinner?" she shouted after him.

"Yeah," he shot back as his feet pounded up the stairs to his room.

"Where'd you and Wyatt go?" Melinda questioned, leaning on the doorframe to her room.

"None of your business," he said, walking past her and shutting the door.

Chris sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. He reached into thee bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out a notebook. He flipped to the first blank page he could find and began to write.

'No demon attacks today. I'm really starting to get worried. They wouldn't just give up after a few failed attempts. I feel like we should be preparing ourselves instead of letting our guard down' he wrote.

He'd begun keeping the journal shortly after the demons had started attacking. He'd grown worried when the attacks had stopped. He knew the younger kids figured it was nothing to worry about but for some reason Chris knew better. Even Wyatt was acting like it was no big deal. With a sigh he tossed the notebook back in his drawer and set about occupying himself with homework. He would be glad when he was done with high school.

"Chris! Dinner!" Piper called after what seemed like eons. He put down his pen and pushed his chair back. He opened his door and nearly collided with his sister.

"Are you ok?" Melinda asked as they walked down the stairs together.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured as they turned into the dining room. Th rest of the clan was sitting down. Chris took a seat next to Wyatt.

"How was studying?" Chris asked quietly as Piper began to bring in the rolls and butter.

"Fine. Goofed off most of the time," Wyatt answered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Phoebe asked.

"Just asking him how his day was," Chris informed his aunt.

"Dig in everyone," Piper ordered as she took her seat between Rachel and Leo.

As the family enjoyed their evening meal together, Meris was sitting on her throne in the Underworld. She had been brooding for hours, trying to figure out the very best way to attack the Halliwells and catch them off guard. She'd instructed her minions to lay off on the attacks for a while to lull the family into a false sense of security. She had made it very clear that today she did not want any interruptions in her thinking. However, there was someone who had not gotten the memo.

"You can't go in there!" a demon was shouting. Meris looked up to see a tall figure in sweeping robes enter the cavern, the demon on his heels.

"I tried to tell him, My Queen," the demon explained, shaking.

"Who are you and how dare you intrude upon my solace," Meris snarled at the figure.

"You should show some respect yourself," the man said coolly, pulling down his hood. Meris stared at him. He seemed familiar but she could not place. Angrily she sent a fire ball straight at him. He disappeared in orbs that were tinted purple.

"An elder," she gasped.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, rematerializing.

"My name is…Gideon," the former elder said, extending his hand.

"You were the elder that tried to kill the first Halliwell child," Meris remarked

"You've done your reading," Gideon said with a faint grin.

"But you died," she added, slowly shaking his hand.

"Well, you can't expect me to stay dead forever," he snickered.

"I am needed again and here I am," he spoke.

"Excuse me?" Meris spat.

"You are stuck. You can't break their ranks. They're too strong for just your powers. You need someone who knows them, even if they don't know me," he explained.

"I have a proposition for you," he finished.

"I'm listening," she said, leaning back on her throne.

"I'll help you break their ranks. You get rid of Wyatt and they lose their leader. They are blinded and you have them as vulnerable as they can be," Gideon proposed.

"What do you say?" he questioned, waiting for her answer.

Back in Halliwell Manor everyone was moving int o the sun room to let their food digest. Wyatt was tapping his fingers on his knee. Chris moved closer and whispered in his year.

"Don't chicken out," he taunted.

"Screw you," Wyatt muttered back before clearing his throat.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" the twenty-year-old asked and everyone looked at him.

"There's something I need to ask," he continued, standing up and walking towards Penny. Chris looked over at Piper who was giving him a questioning look. Chris just shrugged. Wyatt bent down in front of her and the room fell completely silent. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it up.

"Penny, will you marry me?" Wyatt asked, looking desperately hopeful. She simply stared at the ring for a while, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes!" Penny finally answered, starting to cry as Wyatt slid the ring onto her finger. The family began to cheer and applaud.

"I'll accept your proposition," Meris answered the man before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Cold Feet

A series of car doors shut as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Penny and Melinda climbed out. Penny moved towards the front of the shop and just stared at the numerous displays. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Piper.

"Ready?" she asked simply and after a second Penny nodded. The group walked through the door of the bridal shop and started to look around at all of the manikins modeling different styles of dresses and bride's maids gowns.

"They're all so beautiful," Penny murmured.

"Can we get this one?" Melinda asked, pointing to a pale blue strapless gown.

"Melinda, this is for Penny. It's so she can choose her wedding dress," Phoebe told her niece, as if she were a small child.

"I know that Aunt Phoebe. I'm not six," Melinda retorted, rolling her eyes as her aunt turned her back.

"There's so many, how do I pick one?" Penny addressed Piper.

"Well why don't you pick a few and we'll find a changing room," Piper suggested. Penny wandered the store until she found a few gowns that she thought would look nice. Piper went in search of a store clerk to open one of the changing rooms.

"How does this look?" Penny inquired as she moved out of the small room. The gown was a light cream color with thin straps and a train in the back reaching to floor.

"Turn," Paige ordered, indicating with her finger for the girl to twirl. Penny did as she was instructed, the material spinning out around her ankles.

"It's nice but I don't really like the color on you," Phoebe offered her opinion.

"What about you guys?" Penny asked of the remaining two Charmed Ones.

"I have to agree with Pheebs. I don't really like the color," Paige answered.

"I'm not sure the cut of the top looks very good," Piper added.

"Ok. Next one," Penny sighed and returned to the changing room.

The next time she stepped from the small room she was in a snow white gown made of satin that was strapless and had a longer train than the first. The back met right under shoulder blades in a v-shape.

"I like that one much better," Phoebe spoke.

"Me too. It feels like it fits better," Penny admitted.

"It looks gorgeous on you," Melinda piped up.

"Thanks, Mel," Penny said, giving the girl a smile.

"Well is this the one or do you want to try on the last one?" Piper asked.

"I think I should try on the last one, just to see," Penny answered and quickly changed. The group consensus was that the second looked the best.

"So do we just pay for the whole thing now?" Penny wondered aloud as they made their way to the cashier.

"Why don't you let me worry about it," Piper said dismissively, handing the woman her credit card before Penny could even reach for her purse.

"Piper, you didn't have to," Penny remarked as they walked out of the store.

"Nonsense. Of course she had to," Phoebe chuckled.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Phoebe continued as the group of six climbed back into the car.

"Yeah, three months from tomorrow. I know its kind of soon but Wyatt insisted it be soon, just in case demons start to attack again," Penny responded.

"Well he does have a point," Paige muttered, ignoring Piper's glare through the rearview mirror.

Far below them in the Underworld Meris was starting to grow agitated. Gideon had been around for nearly a month and had done absolutely nothing. She was growing impatient and had to control herself so that she would not vanquish him.

"Why can't we just attack now!" she boomed at the Elder.

"Patience. We will attack when the time is right. However, I think it best if we start to distract them. I believe Wyatt is getting married. What better way to lure him away from his family than use his fiancée as bait," Gideon proposed.

"Why is Wyatt the key to all of this?" Meris asked out of curiosity.

"Because he just is," Gideon spat back at her, dismissing the subject with a glare.

"It seems to me that the next in line, Chris, is more of the worry," Meris muttered offhandedly.

"No. Wyatt must be eliminated for them to fall," Gideon barked, storming from the cave.

"Can we really trust him, My Queen?" a darklighter asked of Meris.

"I can't be sure. He seems very intent on getting rid of Wyatt. But if it will aid me in conquering the mortal world, then I'll allow it," Meris responded.

"How shall we lure him down here then?" another demon inquired.

"Just like he said, kidnap his fiancée," Meris spat.

"I know just the demon for the job," the demon informed her and a second demon stepped forward.

"Why should I give you this task?" Meris hissed.

"Because My Queen, I can freeze her and only I can unfreeze her. He won't b e able to get to her," the demon answered, smiling wickedly.

"Fine. Do it," Meris instructed. With a nod, the demon shimmered out.

Back aboveground, Penny and company were heading into the Manor, sneaking the dress upstairs into Piper's closet. She was just shutting the closet door when Leo walked in. Piper jumped.

"What are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Piper answered.

"Piper," he said, fixing her with a knowing look.

"Penny's dress," Piper muttered.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"No."

"Where is she now?" he inquired.

"Why are you being so nosy?" Piper replied.

"Wyatt called and was looking for her," he told his wife.

"She headed back to the apartment," Piper answered, heading out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"Hey Mom!" Chris called from the sun room.

"In the kitchen,' she shouted back. Her second son appeared in the kitchen.

"I need to talk to you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm listening. Talk," she told him.

"I'm worried. I just get this feeling like something isn't right. I mean the demons have gone on hiatus for four, almost five months now," he began.

"They could be reorganizing. We don't really know what's going on down there," Leo told his son.

"Yeah but what are they waiting for? Why not just attack us?" Chris posed.

"I don't know, son. Don't worry about it too much," Leo responded.

"Yeah, sure," Chris muttered and walked out of the room. Piper glared at Leo before walking after Chris.

"What exactly is this feeling?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I don't know. Like this ominous feeling that something big is going to happen," he told her.

"That's never good," she sighed.

"At least you believe me," he muttered.

"Everyone else is treating it like a great big holiday or something. I'm the only one who is concerned," he whined.

"We're just worriers, honey. You're doing the best you can. And that's all anyone can ask," Piper reassured him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, giving her a tight hug.

Over at Wyatt and Penny's apartment, she was stepping out of her closet with a towel wrapped around her body. She slipped on a bra and underwear and was pulling on her pants when the hair on the back of her head stood on end. She turned slowly around and came face to face with the freezer demon.

"Hello," he snickered before he shimmered out and back in behind her, grabbing her around the middle. He gave her just enough time to pull her pants up and zip and button them before they both shimmered out. They shimmered into a cave filled with columns of ice, figures barely visible. The demon shoved Penny onto a vacant platform and moved to the controls.

"Whoa re you? What do you want with me?" she asked. This was the first demon she'd come into contact with without one of the Halliwells around to protect her.

"All part of a bigger design," he sneered before he froze her in a block of solid ice. From the shadows of the cave, Gideon emerged. He stepped to Penny and gazed at her.

"She's very beautiful," he breathed.

"For a mortal," the demon muttered.

"You have done your job. Now get out," he spat and the demon obeyed.

Gideon sighed as he wiped more of the frost away, revealing her slender form. He shook his head, longing to feel her skin beneath his fingers. Perhaps he would get the demon to unfreeze her once Wyatt was gone.

Back at the apartment, Wyatt was walking in the front door. He wandered into the kitchen in search of his fiancée but found the room empty. He headed for the bedroom and saw the towel and shirt laid out on the bed. A shiver went up his spine as he picked up her shirt. His brow wrinkled and he disappeared in orbs, reappearing in the attic. Chris was standing over the Book of Shadows.

"Have you seen Penny?" Wyatt asked, making Chris jump.

"No. Why?" Chris replied, turning a page in the book.

"Because I just got home and she wasn't there…" he trailed off.

"Dude, it's not my job to keep track of your future wife," Chris retorted.

"But I get the feeling there's something demonic about her not being there," Wyatt added.

"Sure, when it involves your woman it's demonic," Chris grumbled.

"Well there's the map and crystal. Knock yourself out," the eighteen-year-old muttered.

Wyatt flipped his little brother off and moved to the table. He picked up the crystal and began to scry. He came up with nothing. In frustration he threw the crystal down. He looked down at the shirt in his hand and a thought dawned on him. He disappeared in a flash, reappearing with Penny's engagement ring. He picked up the crystal once more and began to scry. This time it landed. His heart skipped a beat as he tried to decide what to do. He had no idea who had taken her or what else would await him in the underworld. With a sigh he walked downstairs and into Chris's room.

"What is it now?" Chris groaned.

"I need your help. I found her but I need back up," Wyatt told him.

"Fine," Chris muttered and the pair disappeared in orbs. They reappeared in the cave full of frozen creatures.

"What the fuck?" Wyatt gasped, looking at all the columns of ice.

"I guess we start looking," Chris suggested began looking at each carefully, wiping the fog away where their faces were.

"Find her?" he called to his older brother. Wyatt couldn't speak. He was staring at his fiancée, frozen like a statue.

"Damn…couldn't even let her get dressed," Chris murmured.

"How do you think we get her out of there?" he asked.

"You don't," a voice called from behind them. Both brothers turned to see Gideon walking towards them. Wyatt pushed Chris behind him.

"I wasn't expecting you," he sneered at Chris.

"Yeah well, you don't always get what you want," Chris spat back, telekinetically sending Gideon flying into a wall. Gideon sent a lightning bolt at Chris who dodged just in time.

"That's it. You unfreeze my fiancée or I vanquish your ass," Wyatt threatened.

"You foolish boy. You can't vanquish me," Gideon taunted.

"For your information dickwad, I'm twenty," Wyatt growled, deflecting a lightning blot.

Chris was starting to stand up when the freezer demon appeared, drawn out by all the apparent commotion. Wordlessly, Chris orbed, grabbing the demon by the throat.

"Unfreeze you little bastard and I might spare you," Chris threatened in the demon's ear. Chris' grip tightened and gave the demon no choice but to comply. Penny began to unfreeze until she gasped loudly. Wyatt turned around and caught as she fell forward.

"I got you," he whispered as he tried to smooth her still wet hair.

"No!" Gideon howled and disappeared. With a wink, Chris vanquished the freezer demon.

"Let's get out of here," he said, and the trio orbed out. They appeared in the apartment and Wyatt grabbed several towels and blankets to wrap around Penny.

"You're going to be ok," Wyatt assured her in a hushed tone as Chris brought in the hair dryer. Gently Wyatt helped Penny get dressed and dried her hair, wrapping his arms around her protectively when he was done.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Penny sobbed.

"Shh. I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he swore, kissing her cheek.

"I'm going to head home," Chris said from the doorway before orbing out. He appeared in the kitchen and found Piper alone.

"Where were you? You missed dinner," she told him.

"A demon kidnapped Penny so Wyatt and I had to go rescue her," Chris answered.

"A demon? I guess you were right," Piper affirmed.

"Yeah…but this guy was there. He didn't seem to think I'd show up with Wyatt. After this other demon unfroze her, he disappeared," Chris told her.

"Where exactly did you find her?" Piper questioned.

"Some cave. There wall these columns of frozen creatures, demons mostly," he answered.

"Well, at least she is safe," Piper commented, squeezing Chris' shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to head upstairs," he muttered and orbed upstairs.

Piper sat at the table, tapping her chin. She should have asked Chris what this other demon looked like She hadn't told anyone but she had starting to get the feeling as of late that there was something very wrong going on. From how Chris had described the cave, she knew where they'd gone. An image of Leo frozen flashed before her but she quickly blinked it away. It couldn't be that much of a coincidence.


	10. Chapter 10

Weblock

Three months had blurred past the Halliwells and Wyatt and Penny's wedding was upon them. There had been no resurface of Gideon or any other demons and as before Chris was worried. This time however, the rest of the family was firmly behind his unease. Presently, the Charmed Ones were sitting in the spare bedroom, helping Penny into her dress. The younger girl cousins were getting into their bride's maid dresses.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Penny gushed, trying not to mess up her mascara.

"I know I've said it a dozen times already, but welcome to the family sweetie," Piper said, hugging the girl from behind.

"Thanks. I really hope everything goes as planned…you know, with no demonic interruptions," Penny murmured.

"With all of us there honey, they wouldn't think of making a move," Phoebe reassured the girl. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Paige called out.

"It's Leo…we're heading over to the church. We'll see you there. We're taking Paisley with us," he answered.

"Alright…just make sure she doesn't get anything on her dress," Phoebe shouted as she heard Leo's footsteps retreating.

After a few more minutes of fiddling with hair and make up, the sisters stepped away and allowed Penny to stand up. She gazed at herself in the vanity mirror and smiled happily.

"You guys are the best," she said, carefully squeezing each of them in turn.

"Come on, don't want to be late," Phoebe said, ushering everyone out of the room and downstairs.

"Are we driving?" Melinda asked. Piper peered out the front window. The cars were still there.

"Looks like we're orbing," her mother replied. They all gathered together and disappeared in orbs.

From a grate near the kitchen, a spider crawled out and seemed to smile sinisterly. At the church the mass of women appeared in orbs and Paige ushered the younger girls to find paisley and Henry Jr. He was the designated ringer bearer. No one noticed the spider laying in wait for the Charmed Ones to move away from Penny. Piper's attention turned to the caterer and she dragged her sisters with her. The spider demon took shape, Penny's back facing her. Chris rounded the corner and spotted the demon.

"Penny, look out!" he shouted and tried to push his soon-to-be sister-in-law out of the way. In anger the demon lunged at Chris, leaving a gash on his neck. As Chris fell to the floor, the demon quickly cocooned Penny and disappeared with her. Chris scrambled to his feet but was too late. Thinking quickly, he rushed over to his mother and aunts.

"And the cake is all set? Good," Piper was saying to the caterer.

"Mom," Chris said, sounding frantic.

"Just a minute," Piper said, holding up a hand to her son.

"Chris, honey….you're bleeding," Phoebe remarked. That got Piper's attention. She spun around and looked at the gash on her son's neck.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, bending closer to examine it.

"A demon…it looked like a spider demon," Chris answered meekly.

"Spider demon?" Piper rasped, looking ready to faint.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Chris inquired, grabbing her hand to steady her.

"Get your father," she ordered as she sat down. Immediately Chris rushed off in search of Leo.

"Dad, Mom needs you," Chris shouted up the aisle.

"What's wrong? Chris what happened to you?" Leo asked, Wyatt on his heels.

"I'm fine. But a spider demon just kidnapped Penny," Chris answered, not making eye contact with his brother.

"You just let some demon take her?" Wyatt shouted, making to grab his brother.

"Hey I tried to stop the freaky thing. That's when it scratched me," Chris shot back.

"Chris…where's your mother?" Leo inquired, dragging both his sons with him when Chris pointed out in the entrance area.

"Leo….a spider demon…" Piper trailed off.

"You need to get home and make the antedote," he ordered the sisters.

"Guys, I'm fine," Chris protested, leaning against a wall. As he went to let go, he couldn't.

"That's not good," he muttered.

"Go stay with the kids. You come with me…and you….might as well come to," Piper ordered her three boys.

The group appeared in the attic of the Manor where Piper practically pushed Chris into a chair and glared at him until he didn't dare breathe without her permission.

"What am I supposed to do?" Wyatt whined.

"Scry," Piper snapped. He jumped slightly at her tone but did as he was told.

"Piper, relax," Paige whispered in her sister's ear.

"I can't relax Paige. A spider demon just attacked my son….again," Piper hissed back.

"But last time, the demon kidnapped you…there's no reason to take Penny. She doesn't have any magic," Phoebe interjected.

"We're making the potion, Chris is drinking it and then we'll worry about getting Penny back," Piper spat as she continued to mix the potion.

"How's the scrying going?" Chris asked his brother softly, holding a cloth drenched in disinfectant to his neck.

"Nothing so far," Wyatt answered, blinking back tears.

"I'm sure the demon won't hurt her. She doesn't have any magic," Chris muttered.

"Doesn't mean the demon won't try. I can't let anything happen to her. I promised her nothing would happen to her," Wyatt murmured, edging closer to bursting into tears.

"Potion's finished, drink up," Piper said, handing the vial to her son. Chris sniffed it and grimaced.

"Just drink," she ordered, her voice a mixture of sternness and worry. Obediently Chris downed the substance and immediately felt the effects of the poison disappear.

"Thanks, Mom,' Chris sighed, getting up and hugging his mother tightly. He had no idea how relieved Piper was in that instant.

"I found her," Wyatt exclaimed. Without letting anyone get a word in edgewise, Wyatt simply orbed out.

"Should I follow him?" Chris inquired.

"No!" a chorus of voices shouted.

Wyatt appeared just outside the spider demon's lair. He could hear faint voices from within but the entrance was blocked by a thick web. Inside the cave the spider demon was pacing angrily in front of Penny's cocooned form. Gideon leaned against a wall.

"She doesn't have a drop of magic in her! You lied to me!" she howled, turning on Gideon.

"But her fiancé has plenty of magic. He's right out there. You can take him and have so much magic you won't know what to do with it," Gideon answered coolly.

Hesitantly, the spider demon wandered towards the entrance. She appeared and came face-to-face with Wyatt. He was livid and began sending her crashing into walls. He sent her back into the cave. Gideon disappeared behind the cover of a rock and watched the scene unfold.

"You're going let her go you disgusting piece of crap," Wyatt ordered angrily. The demon changed to spider form and scurried along the dirt floor. Before she could get far, Wyatt orbed her into his hand, raising her up to eye level.

"You let her go or I squash you," he threatened. The spider jumped from his hand returned to her demon form. She seemed to be taking the web back into herself as the cocoon fell away from Penny. She gasped as air rushed to her lungs. Gideon cursed silently under his breath as Wyatt vanquished the demon. Softly, the former Elder disappeared in orbs.

"You're safe," Wyatt murmured as he pulled her close.

"What did it want with me?" she asked shakily.

"I don't think it was really after you honey," he whispered, orbing them back to the church. A mass of people descended on them as soon as they appeared.

"She's alright. A little shaken but fine," Wyatt assured everyone.

"I think it's time to get married," he said, wiping a tear from Penny's cheek. She looked at him and nodded, a smile creeping onto her lips. Wyatt followed Chris and Leo up to the altar where the minister stood, waiting patiently. Paisley and Henry Jr. processed up the aisle followed by Penny and her father. The ceremony went smoothly and in no time the minister was pronouncing Penny and Wyatt as husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said and Wyatt did so quite happily, holding her close.

The small group, made up mostly of the Halliwells cheered loudly and Chris let out a loud whistle as the couple walked down the aisle towards the entrance area. Once the bride and groom were all the way out of the chapel, the families converged and there were massive amounts of congratulatory comments and hugs.

"With the exception of one minor incident, the day went perfectly," Chris commented, wrapping an arm around his older brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I blamed you earlier," Wyatt apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We're cool," Chris said, brushing off the apology.

"I wonder why Mom and Dad were so freaked though," Chris wondered aloud.

"Don't know. I suppose it doesn't really matter," Wyatt muttered.

"Let's go get drunk and dance like crazy people," Chris chuckled and dragged his brother into the mass of people heading to the reception hall. From a corner, Gideon appeared and watched the crowd disappear. Meris shimmered in next to him.

"I hope you have a plan that will actually work," she snarled.

"I have the perfect plan," he purred and disappeared, Meris with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Helter Skelter Part 1

The cave was expansive, bigger than any cave Meris had seen before. She spun around, inspecting the numerous metal cages that adorned the rocky walls. Gideon stood silent, a pleased smirk on his face, waiting for her to speak.

"What is this?" she finally asked.

"My plan," Gideon answered with a tinge of pride in his tone.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," she breathed, running a finger over the man's cheek.

"Allow me to explain," he purred, pushing her hand away.

"I will kidnap the young children. These cages restrict magic, like the one the seer used to imprison Phoebe when she stole the Source's child," he began.

"Continue."

"I will imprison them all, except for Wyatt. The loss of his family will lure him down here and then I shall make my move and destroy him once and for all," Gideon finished.

"I like it. Will we just kill the rest once he is gone?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

"You can do with them as you like once he is gone," Gideon assured her.

"Good. Well what are you waiting for!" she hissed at him. With a small bow, Gideon disappeared in purple orbs. Meris sighed and shimmered out of the cave to wait.

Above the Underworld, the Halliwells were going about their daily lives. Paisley was sitting on a swing at school, alone. She never really liked recess. Her promotion power was sometimes difficult to control and it made it hard to play with the other kids. Thankfully, despite what her teacher said, Phoebe understood her daughter's dilemma. From the corner of her eye, Paisley saw what looked like a man in the trees bordering the playground. She leapt off the swing, landing with a soft 'thud' and began to make her way in that direction. She ignored the call to go inside. Whatever this was in the trees she felt compelled to see what it was. As she brushed against a leaf she was hit with a premonition.

_It was dark and there were cages all around. Chris lay across from her, barely breathing and it looked like there was a stain on his shirt._

As quickly as it had come, the vision passed and Paisley moved on. She finally found the black material that had caught her eye and before she could do or say anything a hand covered her mouth and she was surrounded by orbs. The next thing the seven-year-old knew, she was being tossed into a cage in a cave.

"Let me out!" she cried at the figure that had his back to her. He slowly turned around.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option," he sneered at her before disappearing in orbs once more.

Paisley looked around her but there was no one to be seen. Perhaps her vision was wrong. Chris wasn't here.

"Somebody, help me," she called out softly.

In her office, the phone rang and Phoebe picked it up.

"Phoebe Halliwell," she answered.

"Ms. Halliwell, it's Mrs. Jackson, Paisley's teacher," the young woman replied.

"Hi. Is she alright?" Phoebe asked, starting to feel knots in her stomach.

"I'm afraid we can't find her. She never came in from recess," Mrs. Jackson answered, sounding nervous.

"Excuse me. Did you just say that you lost my daughter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. We're doing everything we can," the teacher assured Phoebe.

Phoebe couldn't speak. She just hung up and got her coat. She walked out of the office and straight to her car. She was in shock as she drove home. She walked in and sat down at the kitchen table where she finally burst into tears. As if on cue, Coop appeared.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he inquired immediately.

"Paisley's missing," his wife finally managed to croak out.

"Missing? How can they lose her! It's not like she can orb…and she doesn't have a ring to teleport," Coop railed.

"They said she never went in after recess," she sobbed.

"We'll find her," Coop murmured.

"Do you think it's demonic?" she asked.

"It could be. Why don't we go over to the Manor and let them know," her husband suggested and she nodded. Little did they know that Paige was about to receive a similar phone call.

Chelsea walked out of the bathroom and checked her watch. She still had a few minutes before she would be late for class. She headed towards the stairs. They were completely empty, that is until she collided with a tall figure.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and bent down to pick up her books. As she stood up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't need those," the figure whispered, knocking them out of her hands once more before orbing out of the stairwell. They appeared in the cave and he shoved her into a cage, far away from Paisley.

"Enjoy your stay," Gideon snickered. This task was proving to be too easy. There wasn't even any challenge.

Shortly afterwards Paige hung up the phone and with tears in her eyes orbed to Henry's office. She was careful not to be seen orbing in and she rushed towards his desk.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but Office Mitchell is busy," a woman in a blue blouse said.

"Yeah and I'm his wife so get out of my way," Paige spat and marched up to Henry's desk.

"Paige honey….what are you doing here?" Henry asked, looking confused.

"The school called and Chelsea is gone," Paige said.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" he questioned.

"They found her books in a stairway but she was gone. It looked like there might have been some kind of struggle," she answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to the Manor and let your sisters know," he murmured and ushered her out of sight so they could safely orb. Phoebe and Coop nearly collided with Paige and Henry as they walked into the Manor.

"What are you two doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"Chelsea's gone missing from school," Henry answered.

"Paisley too," Coop added.

"Piper!" Phoebe shouted.

"In the kitchen,' Piper answered. The group of four rushed in.

"Paisley and Chelsea are missing," Paige told her older sister.

"That's not good," Piper murmured just as the phone rang.

"Halliwell residence," she spoke into the receiver.

"She is….you're sure?" Piper breathed.

"Thank you….yes I understand," she finished and hung up.

"Apparently Melinda is missing," she gasped.

"Leo!" she shouted.

"He can't orb," Phoebe commented.

"You go get him," she ordered Coop. He disappeared and reappeared with his brother-in-law.

"This can't be good. All of you here in the middle of the day," Leo commented.

"Paisley, Chelsea and Melinda have all gone missing," Piper told her husband.

"I'm calling the school. I want all the rest of the kids home," Piper muttered and picked up the phone.

"We think it might be demonic," Phoebe offered.

"I'll go check the book," Paige murmured and orbed upstairs.

"Chris…get your cousins and come home right now," Piper ordered.

"I don't care that you have a test. Your sister is missing now come home!" Piper ground out before hanging up.

"That's just going to scare him," Leo breathed, pulling her to him.

"It worked," Phoebe muttered as a mass of orbs deposited Chris, Henry Jr., Melissa and Rachel in the living room.

"Mom, are you ok?" Chris asked, rushing forward and embraced his mother.

"You didn't see anything did you…about your sister?" Piper sniffled.

"No…but we'll find them. I'll go get Wyatt," Chris offered and disappeared. He rematerialized in his brother and sister-in-law's apartment and looked around. The kitchen and living room were empty and as he moved towards the bedroom he started to hear noise. Tentatively he knocked on the closed door. There were rustling sounds and low voices as the inhabitants scurried around. The door was pulled open shortly thereafter to reveal a very annoyed Wyatt.

"Sorry to interrupt…and I swear I didn't see or hear anything," Chris began.

"But we have a huge ass emergency. Paisley, Chels and Mel have all gone missing," Chris informed his brother.

"Let me just finished getting dressed," Wyatt muttered and orbed his shirt off the floor.

"Hi Pen," Chris greeted, giving the woman a small wave.

"Hi hon," she said back.

"I'll be back in a bit babe," Wyatt murmured to his wife.

The brothers orbed out and returned to the Manor. They found the rest of the family setting up crystals in every conceivable corner of the place.

"So do we know anything about what or whoever took them?" Wyatt inquired.

"There's nothing in the book," Paige sighed, her arms draped over her two remaining children.

"Hannah, have you tried to sense Chelsea?" he addressed his younger cousin.

"I've tried but its like my powers won't work or something," she answered, her voice sounding tired from crying.

"Well the crystals are a good idea," Wyatt asserted.

"Glad you think so," Piper muttered dryly.

"I didn't mean it that way," her oldest murmured.

"We're all on edge right now so let's just take a deep breath," Leo suggested.

"Why don't we go talk to the Elders...I mean they have to be useful for something, right?" Wyatt suggested.

"Have fun with that. I'm not going," Chris remarked.

Without another word, Wyatt disappeared. He returned moments later, looking extremely pissed off.

"Weren't home?" Chris teased.

"No…they told me I had no right to go up there and that they wouldn't tell me if they anything anyways," he spat.

"So I flipped them off, said 'screw you' and they kicked me out," he concluded.

"We don't need the Elders. We can do this together," Phoebe countered.

By now the sky had grown dark and stomachs were growling with hunger. Piper, too emotionally exhausted to cook, ordered pizza. Far below in the Underworld, Gideon paced back and forth until Meris shimmered in.

"Where have you been?" he snapped.

"Tending to other matters," she answered coolly.

"Have you killed him yet?" the queen of the Underworld queried.

"No. I have only taken three of them," he replied.

"Work faster, I don't have all eternity here," she hissed.

"Do not rush me. It had to be perfectly executed to work," he shot back.

"If you don't make a move soon, then I will," she threatened and disappeared.

With a sigh of frustration, the former Elder orbed out and reappeared in the Manor. He became invisible and observed the family. He noted the crystals covering every surface of the perimeter of the house and had to stifle a chuckle. His gaze fell upon Wyatt but he had to focus. He couldn't have Wyatt until the others were out of the way. He watched Hannah move towards the bathroom and silently followed her. He waited until she was washing her hands to reveal himself.

"Who the…" she trailed off as she tried to orb and couldn't..

"I wouldn't scream if I were you,' Gideon simpered, flashing an athame in the mirror. With that he grabbed her and orbed down to the cave. He carefully chose a cage, far from her sister but close to Paisley.

"Paisley," Hannah called, seeing her cousin.

"Hannah?" Paisley whispered.

"Did he get you too?" the child asked.

"Yeah. Are Melinda and Chelsea here?" Hannah wanted to know.

"I don't know. I didn't see them," Paisley responded. Just then a shout rang from the other end of the cave.

"Hannah!" Melinda shouted.

"Mel!" her cousin replied.

"Chelsea's over here," Melinda called.

"Are you guys alright?" Hannah inquired.

"Yeah but we can't use our powers," this time it was Chelsea.

"Well everyone is at the house. They'll realize I'm gone and they'll come find us," Hannah assured her sister and cousins.

Back in the Manor Paige went in search of her daughter. She'd been gone a while and she heard the water in the bathroom running. She opened the door to find her daughter gone. She turned off the water and walked numbly down the stairs.

"Paige?" a chorus of voiced echoed.

"She's gone…how can she be gone…we have crystals up everywhere," Paige babbled.

"Honey," Piper murmured, pulling her baby sister to her in a hug.

"No one leaves this room," Phoebe ordered.

"But what if we have to use the bathroom?" Melissa questioned.

"Take a sibling or cousin " Henry replied.

"Well…Mom will you come with me then?" the thirteen-year-old questioned of her mother. Phoebe nodded and the pair headed up to the bathroom. Phoebe waited outside the door. Gideon watched her from his position hidden just around the corner. The pair headed downstairs once more and was greeted with several sighs of relief. The rest of the evening passed with no more disappearing children. The family set up make-shift beds in the living room and the sun room. Crystals were placed around each sleeping offspring just to be extra safe. Once everyone was asleep Gideon moved in. Grinning wildly he stuck his hand through the barrier created by the crystals and silently disappeared first with Melissa. He returned to find Chris sitting up.

"Nice try asshole but you're not getting anywhere near me," Chris hissed.

"You were always trying to put on a big show," Gideon hissed and as he disappeared with Chris, stabbed him with the athame that he'd used to threaten Hannah. Gideon deposited Chris' bleeding form in the case across from Paisley. The child gasped as her vision came true.

"Chris!" she cried out. He lifted his head slightly.

"Pais…you ok?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm ok…but you're hurt," she murmured.

"Chris?" Hannah gasped.

"It looks like whoever this guy is that's kidnapping us is doing it with some sort of pattern," he rasped.

"Shut up. Save your strength," Hannah ordered sharply. He nodded and laid his head back down.

Back in the Manor, Piper sat up and let out a scream. Leo turned the lights on and they all looked at what she was screaming about. Not only were Melissa and Chris gone but there was a large blood stain on Chris' bed.

"Oh God…" Piper wailed.

"Not again," Leo breathed, a thought starting to click in his mind.

"What if we're not dealing with a demon," he suggested to the shrinking family.

"What else could it be, Leo?" Paige asked.

"Dad, it has to be a demon," Wyatt countered.

Gideon watched them argue, resisting the urge to use the same athame on Wyatt as he'd just used on Chris. How it brought back memories. But this time, Leo couldn't kill him. Rachel looked in his direction and shuttered.

"What if it's a demon we can't see," she muttered, shivering.

Henry Jr. looked in the direction that his cousin was looking and Gideon flashed them a smile before placing a finger to his lips as he walked towards them. The pair stood up and back away but he reached out and grabbed them before they could get away.

"Shit!" Wyatt cursed loudly.

"What!" a chorus of voices shouted.

"It got Henry Jr and Rachel," he said.

"Which means…I'm next," he breathed.

"It's not going to get you," Leo assured his son.

"You're right, Dad. Because I'm going to find it first," Wyatt stated purposefully and stood up. He began to head up the stairs and the adults followed. They found him scrying and almost instantly the crystal dropped.

"You're not going alone," Leo stated sternly.

"We're all going," Phoebe added.

"Then let's go," Wyatt urged and they all disappeared. They reappeared in the cave and the first thing Wyatt saw was his baby brother lying in a pool of his own blood. He rushed forward and fell to his knees.

"Chris…can you hear me?" Wyatt called frantically.

"It's a trap….get out," Chris gasped.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving you here," Wyatt retorted and reached through the bars, trying to heal Chris.

"The cages prohibit magic," Hannah called from behind him.

Angrily Wyatt charged the cage, hitting it with as much power as he could. Nothing happened except the bars bent a little.

"You won't reach him in time," a voice called out, a voice that the Charmed Ones had hoped they'd never hear again. Gideon stepped from the shadows, smiling wickedly at the Halliwells.

"Hello Leo," he greeted the former Elder and Avatar.

"You aren't going to get away wit this. I lost my son once because of you. It's not happening again," Leo shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid you can't stop me this time," Gideon taunted.

"We can," Piper spat, Phoebe and Paige joining her.

"You'll have to catch me first," he snickered and disappeared, leaving the family to stare after him, torn between what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Helter Skelter Part 2

Wyatt stared after Gideon and took a step in that direction but stopped. He couldn't leave Chris there to die. He took a deep breath and turned to his parents and aunts. Leo was livid and Piper had to squeeze his hand tightly to keep him from doing something he'd regret.

"We have to get them out of here," Wyatt stated as calmly as he could.

"Move," Piper ordered, her voice sounding hollow.

Wyatt stepped aside as she walked over to the cage where Paisley sat, knees drawn to her chest. With all of the emotion and anger she could muster, Piper sent her hands out, blasting the cage until it gave way and the door fell away. Paisley rushed into her mother's arms, holding onto her tightly.

"You're safe now," Phoebe murmured in the child's ear. Piper moved through the cave until she had reached Chris.

"Mom…hurry," Chris gasped, fighting for every breath. She sent all the power she could but the cage refused to break.

"Let me try," Wyatt muttered and sent a blast of power at the cage. The bars bent a little more.

"Melinda come here," he shouted to his baby sister.

"What if we all hit it at the same time?" he suggested to his sibling and mother. They nodded and simultaneously they managed to break the cage. Piper fell to her knees at Chris' side, cradling his head in her lap.

"It's going to be ok. Someone heal him," she snapped at the myriad of whitelighters. Wyatt bent over his brother and fighting back tears began to heal Chris. The wound shrank until it was fully healed. Without a word, Wyatt pulled his brother to him in a fierce hug.

"Dude you're crushing my ribcage," Chris protested.

"I really thought I was going to lose you little brother," Wyatt whispered, wiping away a few stray tears that had rolled down his face.

"Thanks for saving me," Chris murmured as he took Leo's hand to stand up.

"Let's get out of here. We have work to do," Leo commanded, anger still etched on his face.

Together the Halliwell clan disappeared. Meris stepped into view looking extremely angry. Why hadn't Gideon just killed Wyatt while he had the chance? She had to find him and angrily she shimmered out. The family reappeared in the Manor to find Henry and Coop pacing back and forth in the living room.

"You're alright," they exclaimed in unison, pulling their respective children into protective fatherly hugs.

"How did he come back?" Paige asked, looking incredulously at Leo.

"Seems like the Elders have some explaining to do," Phoebe grumbled.

"Hey! Get your sorry Elder asses down here right now!" Piper shouted.

A flurry of blue and white filled the room and two Elders appeared in their gold robes. They both looked serene but with an annoyed glint in their eyes. Piper turned to them, clenching her hands so she didn't blow them up.

"Can we help you?" the female asked.

"You better help us," Piper spat.

"I'm afraid you'll have to specify," the male Elder spoke.

"Gideon is alive," Paige told them.

"That's not possible. I don't have to remind you that Leo disposed of him," the male answered.

"Look. We know what we saw. He was there, he was kidnapping our children," Leo spat angrily.

"I'm sorry but we don't know anything," the female Elder said and without another word the pair disappeared.

"You can't orb out on us like that!" Phoebe called.

"Forget it. They were never any help anyways," Piper grumbled.

"Everyone upstairs," she ordered and the family trudged towards the attic.

"Mom, I'm going to pick up Penny…whoever or whatever this guy is…I don't trust him. He could go after her," Wyatt said and disappeared. He returned quickly with his wife in toe.

"What's going on?" Penny asked as they walked into the crowded attic.

"The demon that was kidnapping the family might try and go after you and I want you to be here," Wyatt explained.

"Should we tell them that he's not…you know…a demon?" Paige whispered to her sisters and Leo.

"If we do that, we might have to tell them…about the whole time travel incident," Leo whispered.

"Well he's not in the book so what do we do?" Phoebe questioned.

Chris moved to the book and began to flip through the aged pages. He was looking for the name Gideon but he was coming up with nothing. He looked again but still found nothing.

"Well he's not in the book," Chris grumbled.

"What if we lure him here…like use one of us as bait," Rachel suggested.

"No," Phoebe and coop shot at their eldest daughter.

"It was just a suggestion," she said with a shrug.

The room fell into silence as the group started to mill around the room. The Charmed Ones were grouped together, whispering amongst themselves. The twins were seated, staring out the stain glass window as Wyatt and Chris paced in circles around each other. Finally Melinda had to speak.

"Would you two stop circling each other like vultures? It's giving me a headache," the sixteen-year-old spat.

"Sorry. We're just trying to think," Wyatt apologized.

Down in the Underworld Meris finally found Gideon. He was meditating in a cavern near her throne room. He opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps and slowly lowered back down to the ground.

"You had him and you let him go," she accused.

"I was not expecting the Charmed Ones and Leo," he answered calmly.

"They all got away," she growled, a fireball forming in her hand.

"Do you really want to do that?" he taunted.

"You made me a promise and you've yet to deliver, Gideon. My patience is wearing thin," she seethed.

"Don't worry, it will be fulfilled. I will not fail," Gideon swore to her. He had to watch the Halliwells even more closely now. He'd revealed himself to the sisters and they would no doubt tell their children who and what he was.

"You have until the end of the month," Meris hissed out. Gideon nodded and watched as Meris retreated out of the cave.

Back in the Manor Piper had gone downstairs to make a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. Penny entered the room and joined her mother-in-law at the table.

"You ok, Mom?" she asked, finding it refreshing to call Piper by that familial reference.

"To be honest, no I'm not. It feels like after all these years, history is repeating itself. You getting frozen, Chris being infected by a spider demon…Gideon showing up," Piper rambled.

"Well I don't know all that much about magic but I do know you guys are one of the most cohesive families I've ever known. If anyone can get through this, you can," Penny assured the older woman.

"Thank you," Piper whispered, wiping away some tears.

"I know it's supposed to be their fight, but right now I just feel like we're back where we started," she sighed and put her empty cup In the sink and the pair headed back up to the attic.

"Piper, honey are you ok?" Phoebe asked as her sister reentered the attic.

"No but I'll be fine," she lied. She knew her sister could see through it but she was trying to shield her children from the chaos of their past with Gideon. Penny laid a comforting hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder. Piper gave the girl a thankful smile.

"Wyatt, what's going on in your head?" Chris asked, noticing that his brother was staring off into space intently, his finger tapping on his chin.

"What?" he asked, being drawn from his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" his brother reiterated. He stepped closer to his brother. He didn't want his parents to hear their conversation.

"I'm just going over everything that happened. I mean the guy was able to reach through the crystals without anything happening. It was invisible in the house yet we could see it in the cave," he whispered in his brother's ear.

"So you're thinking it might not be a demon?" Chris suggested.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied.

"Also, Mom, Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Paige knew him. And he seemed to know them," he continued in his line of thought.

"I didn't really notice…I was trying not to die," Chris murmured.

"And Dad said something that keeps bothering me and I just can't figure out what it is," his brother mumbled.

"What did he say?" Chris pressed.

"He said something like he lost a son to this thing once and he wasn't going to let it happen again or something like," Wyatt recalled as best he could.

"You don't think we have another brother do we?" Chris inquired.

"I have no clue. I think we need to have a chat," Wyatt asserted and led his brother over to the adults.

"Dad…I have a question," Wyatt stated, addressing his father.

"What is it?" Leo replied.

"You said you'd lost a son once to that guy. Is there a brother we don't know about?" Wyatt questioned. Leo glanced at Piper and they shared a nervous glance.

"No…" he began.

"I can't believe we have to do this," Piper griped.

"What…what is it?" Chris questioned frantically.

"I think you need to sit down. This could take us a while," Leo replied letting out a breath. Wyatt summoned a couch and he and his brother sat down, ready to hear what their parents had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to the Future's Past

Piper began to pace in front of her sons. Phoebe and Paige, sensing that the four of them needed some time alone took the Book of Shadows and ushered everyone towards the stairs.

"We'll be downstairs if you need us," Phoebe called over her shoulder.

"Mom, can I hear this too?" Melinda asked. Piper nodded and Wyatt moved to make room for his youngest sibling.

"So, what are you not telling us?" Chris asked, making Piper stop moving. With a nervous look, she and Leo sat down opposite their children.

"Well it all started when Wyatt around one. The Titans were released and we had to find a way to defeat them," Piper began.

"Paige was turned to stone," Leo interrupted.

"And that's when Chris showed up," Piper concluded.

"What? Like…him?" Wyatt asked, perplexed.

"Yes…he came from the future," Leo responded.

"I did? I don't remember that," Chris muttered.

"Can we finish?" Piper asked and her middle child nodded.

"You came back from the future to protect your brother. But we didn't know that…nor did we know you were our son until your mom found out she was pregnant again," Leo continued the story.

"Why would he need protecting?" Melinda asked with a small snort.

"Well that's the story he fed us for a while. Until we found that the came back to stop Wyatt from turning evil," Leo recounted.

"Evil? You're kidding right?" Wyatt remarked incredulously.

"I'm afraid not. He never really told us much about it. Needless to say we weren't going to let you turn evil," Leo replied with a sad look in his eyes as he looked at Chris.

"So what happened?" begged.

"I mean, he's not evil now. A pain in the ass sometimes but not evil," he added.

"We saved him…but at the expense of Future Chris," Piper admitted, placing a hand on her husband's knee.

"I get a bad feeling about this," Wyatt muttered.

"Gideon killed him…you," Leo said, fighting back tears.

"How?" Chris rasped, getting a sinking feeling that he already knew.

"He stabbed you in the stomach with an athame," Leo answered.

"Like he did…you couldn't save me?" Chris squeaked out.

"I tried but it was only his magic that could save you. But believe me I tried everything I could," Leo swore, placing a hand on his second son's arm.

"I don't blame you, Dad," Chris murmured, tears running down his own face.

"So how did you save me?" Wyatt interjected.

"Well he kidnapped you but I guess you kept orbing away. I tracked Gideon and impersonated Barbas. I killed Gideon and that saved you," Leo finished.

"So is he a demon then?" Melinda questioned.

"No…he was an Elder," Piper replied.

"Dad, you off'd an Elder? That rocks!" Chris cheered.

"I got my powers stripped because of it. I became mortal because I saved you," Leo directed at Wyatt.

"I don't blame you either, Dad. You did what you had to do to protect me," Wyatt interjected.

"Out of curiosity, how old was I?" Chris questioned.

"Twenty three," his parents answered in unison.

"Well now we know what you meant that you lost one son before," Melinda mumbled.

"We'd better go see what the rest have found," Wyatt murmured and stood up.

"If you killed him, how is he back?" Chris asked but only received an unsure shrug from his father as they all headed downstairs. They found the rest of the family in the living room. Phoebe and Paige looked up.

"Everything is sorted out," Piper assured her sisters.

"So are you confused?" Paige asked.

"Slightly. I'm just hoping…history doesn't repeat itself," Chris answered.

"So he's not a demon," Wyatt told his younger cousins.

"What is he then?" a couple of them queried.

"He was an Elder but Dad killed him like 19 years ago. So we should be figuring out the hell he's back," Chris answered for his brother.

"And who he's working with," Wyatt added.

"Don't they just make you so proud," Phoebe breathed in her sisters' ears.

"We thought we'd be ready to let them do this on their own if it ever happened but it looks like we aren't," Paige murmured.

"No. I think we are ready its just the circumstances that have dragged us back in," Piper retorted.

"I can't believe he tried to kill Chris again," Paige said a little too loudly.

"Again? What do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"Short version, a twenty-three-year-old me came back in time when Wyatt was little to save him from being turned evil. It was this Gideon who tried to turn him and in the process he killed me," Chris explained.

"Wow that's confusing," Melissa said, rubbing her head.

"You're telling us," Melinda remarked.

"Now that everyone is on the same page, can we focus?" Wyatt asked, moving to sit down next Penny.

"I hope that whole thing didn't scare you," he whispered.

"You're good. So whatever Chris did, worked. That's all I care about," she murmured back.

Down in the Underworld, Gideon was pacing back and forth aimlessly. He desperately wanted to just go the Manor and risk getting attacked just to rid the world of Wyatt. No doubt however, they would be well prepared. It was a hub of good magic and very pissed off witches.

"What are you doing?" Meris asked, grabbing Gideon by the wrist to stay his path.

"Controlling myself," he answered briskly.

"I can send demons in to kidnap him. We can bring him here and just kill him," Meris purred, pressing herself against him.

"It would be over before the rest of them could find him," she added, her lips brushing his ear.

"Would I get to kill him?" Gideon asked, pushing her against the wall.

"Of course," she answered, breathless.

"Then perhaps I will consider your plan," he breathed, his hand wrapping around her throat. She began to gasp for air. He gave a wicked grin as he pressed his lips to hers. Her body squirmed against his as she tried to get air but couldn't. Gideon's free hand stroked her hair gently, a stark contrast from the choke-hold he had on her throat. He finally let go, taking a step back as he watched her catch her breath.

"Have you lost your mind?" she spat angrily, her chest still heaving.

"Not in the least. I was merely showing you that you are not in charge around here," he snickered, giving her a bow and disappeared.

"You are not in charge!" she shouted at the former Elder as he disappeared. She summoned a mirror and looked at the marks on her throat. They were bright red, glowing slightly before subsiding to a black and blue shade. She wondered how long it would last.

Gideon gathered a group of demons together. They stared at him, unsure of whether to trust him or not. He had been an Elder after all. But he was an enemy of their enemy, so that made him their ally.

"You will go to the Manor and you will kidnap Wyatt. I don't care how you do it or how many of you have to die just get it done," Gideon ordered harshly. In astonishment, the demons just nodded. If the Halliwells didn't vanquish them, he surely would, especially if they failed.

"Maybe we should lure him here and just vanquish him," Henry Jr. suggested.

"He's powerful. He can become invisible. It would be too risky even with all of you here," Leo answered his nephew.

"Well we can't just here and wait for something to happen. We have to kick his ass…" Wyatt began but got a stern look from Phoebe who pointed to Paisley.

"…have to kick his butt before he kicks ours again," he finished.

"And it seems like we're on our own. The Elders refuse to help us," Hannah piped in.

"Honey, don't take that too personally. They weren't very helpful to us either," Paige assured her daughter.

Without speaking, Paisley stood up and moved to give Wyatt a hug to thank him for saving her and the rest of them. As soon as her hands made contact, her eyes went wide.

_Demons were surrounding them and Wyatt had his shield around them all. Somehow one of the demons broke it down. Fireballs were flying over their heads in all directions and then Wyatt was gone. When he disappeared so did the demons._

She clutched him tightly, so tight that he looked down at her.

"Paisley, what's wrong?" it was Phoebe. She had seen the all-too familiar look on her daughter's face.

"Demons….they're coming," the seven-year-old murmured, sounding frightened.

Before anyone could say anything there were shimmers all around the family and Wyatt spun around, detaching his cousin from his waist. He grabbed his mother and pulled her close, his shield forming around the entire family. He looked at the demon facing him with hatred.

"You're not coming near them," Wyatt spat at the demon.

"You're right," the demon snickered before sending a fireball straight at Wyatt.


	14. Chapter 14

Around We Go

"Wyatt," Paisley cried but the force field held strong.

Wyatt flicked his wrist and one of the demons went flying into the wall. This only served to anger the other demons that were closing in on group. Chris looked at the demon closest to him and telekinetically began to strangle him until he burst into flame, crying out in agony.

"Since when did this guy work with demons?" Wyatt wondered aloud.

"He was working with Barbas when I found you," Leo offered.

"The Demon of Fear?" Chris asked and his father nodded.

One of the demons reached behind him and an athame appeared in his hand. He sneered gleefully at the large family as he stepped back, looking like he was going to walk away. In the blink of an eye he charged them, the demonic weapon held in his outstretched hand. Gideon had given it to him before they left, assuring the demon that it would pierce Wyatt's shield. The tip connected with the force field and sure enough it began to dissipate.

"No!" Piper cried and froze the demon. The rest of the demons froze as well and everyone started to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Phoebe hissed at her older sister.

"I…well they're frozen now," Piper grumbled.

"Not for long," Melinda commented as the demon with the athame began to move. The sixteen-year-old gestured in his direction but he only froze for a short time. Wyatt was concentrating as best he could, trying to keep the shield intact but the blade felt as if it had penetrated the core of his powers. The athame-wielding demon unfroze completely and thrust his hand out, the shield disappearing instantly.

"Shit," Wyatt spat as he motioned for the lamp on the table, sending it towards the demon. Before it hit him, the lamp froze.

"Mom!" Wyatt cried as the demon continued to advance.

"I like that lamp," Piper muttered. Without a word, several demons shimmered out of the circle and reappeared, grabbing Wyatt.

"Get you're demonic paws off me!" the twenty-year-old howled, trying to fight them off but they were no longer in the Manor.

"Mommy,' Paisley whimpered, reaching for Phoebe.

"It's ok, sweetie. It's not your fault," Phoebe consoled her youngest daughter.

"But I saw it…why did it have to come true?" the seven-year-old sniffled.

"I don't know, baby. But don't worry. We will find him," Phoebe assured the child.

"You, start scrying for him. You, start making vanquishing potions," Piper began delegating tasks to various groups. Penny sat down on the couch, slightly bent over with her arms around her stomach. She was quite pale. Piper sat down next to her daughter-in-law.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good," Piper murmured.

"They just…took him," the girl whispered, her stomach gurgling loudly.

"Oh no," Penny gasped and ran from the room, Piper hot on her heels. Five minutes later, Penny was leaning against the shower door, a cool cloth on her forehead.

"I know it's pretty scary," Piper was saying, trying to console Penny.

"I don't think that's it," Penny murmured.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Piper asked.

"I…I'm late. Wyatt doesn't know. I can't bare to tell him. With all this demon stuff, it might just make him an easier target," Pen babbled.

"You're pregnant!" Piper exclaimed, looking shocked.

"I don't know…I'm too scared to take a test," she admitted.

"Please, don't tell him," she begged her mother-in-law.

"I'll make a deal with you. You take a test and if it's positive, I won't say anything to him," Piper suggested.

"Ok," Penny murmured and stood up. Piper reached into the cabinet and pulled out a home pregnancy test.

"Still have some around huh?" Penny joked.

"Can never be too careful," Piper answered, flashing Penny a slightly stress-filled smile. She left the bathroom, knocking a few minutes later. Penny was leaning against the sink, just staring at the test.

"It's positive," Penny murmured through the tears that were sliding down her face.

"Oh honey. That's wonderful. Congratulations," Piper exclaimed, pulling the girl to her in a firm and motherly hug.

"Everything ok in here?" Leo asked.

"Yes, we're fine. We're going," Piper answered her husband as Penny tossed the used test.

"You promise you won't tell him?" Penny queried as they left the bathroom.

"Promise. It's something you should be telling him," Piper responded and they found the family in the attic, working diligently.

"Find him yet?" Piper asked, sounding like the forewoman in an 18th century factory.

"No. The demons must be cloaking him," Melinda answered her mother with a shake of her head.

"Wait…we need to think about this. Gideon wants Wyatt dead. He worked with a demon before. What if those demons were just pawns," Chris interjected.

"He was an Elder…which means if the other Elders didn't strip him of his powers, he can cloak Wyatt's location," he finished, looking satisfied with himself. The other in the room gasped, fearing for the oldest of their clan.

Down in the Underworld, Wyatt was fighting off demons left and right. Whenever he blew one or two up, three or four more seemed to show up. He dodged behind a boulder just as another demon shimmered in.

"God these things are ugly," Wyatt muttered to himself, as he sent a blast over the boulder, hitting a green-faced demon in the chest. He inhaled deeply a couple of times to catch his breath.

"Enough!" a voice boomed. Wyatt cringed as he recognized it, despite the fact that he'd only heard it once before. In one loud rush, all of the demons disappeared.

"Come out, wherever you are," Gideon taunted. With a deep breath Wyatt stood and turned to face the man who wanted him dead.

"What is with the kid references? Do I look like a five year old to you?" Wyatt called back.

"You should never have been allowed to take a breath," Gideon hissed, advancing on the eldest Halliwell.

"Is that so? Please, tell me, since when do Elders start working with demons?" Wyatt pressed.

"We shared much the same goal," Gideon answered.

"Screw you," Wyatt spat and sent him telekinetically into a boulder. Wyatt tried to orb but found he couldn't. Gideon must have put wards up to keep him there.

"Damn you are determined. I'll give you that," Wyatt said, tapping his fingers on his arm.

"You're going to die down here. They can't save you," Gideon snarled, orbing out and appearing behind Wyatt.

"You underestimate the power of the Halliwells, pal," Wyatt seethed, spinning to face the former Elder. Gideon sent a bolt of lightning forward, sending Wyatt into a wall. He looked at his shoulder to find a large wound, bleeding profusely.

"Ouch you asshole," Wyatt snarled, and gestured at his adversary, sending him into a wall as well.

From an alcove, Meris watched the two of them duel. She'd used her demons, her minions without her permission. He was going over her head with everything. It was unacceptable. With a sigh she knew what she had to do. She was disgusted with herself for resorting to this but she had no choice. With the wave of her hand, the wards disappeared. Wyatt lunged to get out of the way of another bolt of lightning, landing on his injured shoulder.

"Fuck," he groaned as he rolled towards a boulder. Another bolt was whizzing his way and instinct told him to orb his ass out of there. Miraculously he disappeared in blue and white lights, reappearing in the living room of the Manor with a soft thud on the couch. He looked down; blood was soaking into the couch cushions.

"Mom's going to kill me," he muttered to himself as he tried to stand up.

"I found him!" Chris cried in the attic as the crystal dropped.

"Where is he?" Melinda asked, trying to peer over her brother's shoulder.

"In the Manor," Chris answered, sounding confused. A stampede of feet headed downstairs until they found Wyatt sitting on the couch, head resting on the back, his eyes closed. He jumped up when he heard the footsteps, having to steady himself with the table.

"Mom, I'm really sorry about the couch," were the first words from his mouth.

"Oh sweetie, you're hurt," Piper cried.

"I got him," Paige assured her older sister and healed the wound on her nephew's shoulder.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige," Wyatt said.

"How'd you get out?" Henry Jr. inquired.

"I don't know. One minute I couldn't orb and the next thing I knew, I was here. I really am sorry about the couch " Wyatt replied, stepping away to reveal the rather large blood stains.

"Don't worry about it. We can buy a new couch. All that is important is that you're safe," Piper countered.

"Demon!" Chris shouted as Meris shimmered in.

"Wait!" she cried at Piper who was motioning to blow her up.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"I come in peace," Meris answered.

"I need…I need your help to get rid of Gideon," she admitted, feeling like she was being vanquished over and over.

"Why should we trust you?" Chris asked, scrutinizing the demon before him.

"Well you shouldn't. But you want him gone and so do I. I can't do it by myself and you need my help if you are going to succeed in destroying him for good," she answered simply.


	15. Chapter 15

The Enemy of My Enemy is my Friend

Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the demon. He didn't want to trust her, she was a demon after all. And besides, she was working with Gideon.

"What makes you so sure we need your help?" Chris interrupted.

"Because I'm the only one who knows how he got here," Meris sneered, running a slender finger along his jaw line.

"Get your hands off him before I vanquish you," Wyatt hissed through gritted teeth.

"Protective aren't you," she teased. Wyatt's wrist flicked and she went flying into the wall.

"Go near him or any of them again and I don't care if we need your help. You'll be finding yourself in hell," Wyatt promised angrily.

"Fine," Meris grumbled, pulling herself up.

"Where's Gideon now?" Leo voiced from among the family clustered together.

"Probably fuming in the Underworld. Most likely vanquishing some of my best demons," Meris said with a shrug.

"What a shame," Piper muttered under her breath.

"We'd best get started. There is a lot to cover," Meris ordered, turning abruptly and heading up the stairs. Several orbs resounded in the room and Wyatt, Chris and Henry Jr. appeared on the steps ahead of her.

"Our house, our rules," Wyatt stated coolly.

"Of course," she acquiesced, allowing them to go up before her. Chris kept glancing back at her every few steps. The rest of the family was behind her so he was relatively confident she wouldn't try anything. Shortly they filled the attic and Meris was eyeing the Book of Shadows.

"Don't you dare," Piper ordered.

"You think I'm stupid? I wouldn't go near it. I know it detects dark magic," the Queen of the Underworld shot back.

"So what is there to tell?" Wyatt prompted. He wanted Gideon gone as quickly as humanly possible.

"Not tell, more like show," she answered and snapped her fingers. The cauldron on the table filled with water. She peered in and blew on the surface, causing ripples. They all looked in and saw what could have been pulled straight out of a Harry Potter book.

"Nice trick," Hannah breathed. They watched intently as a scene began to unfold before them.

_Gideon walked into a cave, looking quite different from the being the Halliwells had encountered. He moved slowly in a circle placing candles in the dirt. He raised his hand over them and they lit themselves. After clearing his throat he began to speak, his eyes darting behind him constantly._

"_Reserrectum espiritus concero. Existo subsisto mei," he spoke in a hush as he pulled an athame from his pocket. With a deep breath he slit the tip of his finger let several drops of blood fall into the circles of flickering candles._

_Before him there was a large gust of wind emanating from nowhere and a form took shape. His back was turned when he was fully formed but he turned around, smiling jovially at the man before him. They could be identical twins._

"_What took you so long?" the recognizable Gideon snapped at her evil counterpart._

"_Oh stop complaining. You're back, aren't you?" evil Gideon bickered._

"_Yes, yes I am. Now we can complete what we started," the good, well good was really a relative term, Gideon asserted with a nod._

"_Yes. Hurry, you can't stay here much longer or else you will upset the balance," his evil counterpart murmured. He moved towards the wall of the cave where a triquetra was already drawn._

"_Out of curiosity, how long have I been gone?" Gideon inquired._

"_Nineteen years," the evil version murmured as he began to read a spell._

"_In this place and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space, create a path to another place," he incanted and the drawing on the wall turned into a portal._

"_Many thanks again," Gideon said as he stepped through the portal._

The image in the cauldron disappeared, replaced only by their reflections in the water. Meris took a step backwards and smiled. She had shown them the truth, but she knew they wouldn't believe her.

"How do we know that's what really happened?" Phoebe asked skeptically.

"Well…I stole it from his memory so, I'd say it's quite reliable," Meris answered.

"So where was that? Some like alternate universe?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah. It's a mirror, or near mirror, of our world," Leo answered his son's question.

"So…I'm…evil there?" Wyatt asked and several heads nodded.

"That's just so creepy," he muttered to himself.

"So how do we stop him?" Melinda addressed the demon in their midst.

"He's going to try and get in contact with himself. I don't know how but I know he will try. We must stop him before he does. The only way to really get rid of him is to kill him in the other world," Meris replied at length.

"Oh, sure. Drag us all into the Underworld where you probably have demons waiting to attack," Paige accused.

"Right now, I can assure you it is not a trap. We have a common goal and as the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Meris rebutted.

"She does have a point," Phoebe interjected.

"Besides, he probably won't be expecting an attack from both sides," Leo suggested.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Wyatt interrupted.

"Leo, stay here with the younger kids," Piper ordered her husband.

"I'll stay with them. This is Leo's fight too," Penny voiced from the corner.

"You sure honey?" Wyatt asked, giving her a worried look.

"Yeah. You guys go," she assured him and wrapped her arms around the younger four cousins. The remaining five, along with the Charmed Ones and Leo followed Meris out of the Manor.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Paisley asked Penny.

"I hope so," she answered the child.

Down in the Underworld Meris was leading the through caverns. She stopped just outside a cave. The Halliwells peered around each other. Sure enough Gideon was pacing in front of a wall, seeming to talk to it.

"I destroyed the mirror," Leo whispered.

"They've developed a stronger connection since he was resurrected using the blood of the other one," Meris hissed back at him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's just vanquish his ass and be done," Chris grumbled.

"No. Wait here. You'll know when the time is right," Meris ordered and moved into view.

"Something wrong?" she asked, causing Gideon to stop and face her.

"Don't interrupt me again," he snarled at her.

"Someone's cranky," she sighed.

"You let him get away," Gideon accused loudly.

"I thought you'd like to make it a bit more…bitter sweet and let his family watch," she cooed, her gaze darting towards the family.

"I think that's our cue," Melinda whispered and as a unit they moved forward and into view.

"How kind of you," Gideon sneered, pushing past Meris.

"No, really. It's our pleasure," Wyatt shot in the same tone. Chris and Melinda stopped behind him.

"This is going to be too easy," Gideon sighed, his hand shooting towards the wall. A lightning bolt hit the wall and a portal opened. Piper grabbed Chris and Leo by the wrists, not wanting to lose them again.

"You're right. How about we do rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins get to kick his ass first," Wyatt addressed his siblings. They turned towards each other and proceeded to determine who got to go first. Chris ended up winning. He turned and gave Gideon a wink before he balled his hand into a fist. Gideon's hands flew to his throat as he began to choke.

"Save some for me, moron," Wyatt teased, sending Gideon flying to the wall. Gideon pulled himself up along the wall, gasping for breath. Slowly, Leo walked towards the man who had tried not once but twice to harm his children.

"Haven't we been here before, Leo?" Gideon rasped, trying to laugh.

"It's going to be the last time," Leo promised. With that Wyatt and Chris joined together and sent a huge surge of energy at Gideon, turning him to ash instantly.

"That was awesome," Chris said, giving his brother a high five.

"Don't celebrate yet," Meris commented.

"Why not?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"He's not gone in the other world," the demon answered.

"How convenient," Paige drawled.

"I'll do it," Wyatt offered and walked towards the portal.

"Wait! How do we know you'll come back?" Piper begged, grabbing her son by the arm.

"I'll come back, Mom. I swear," he promised, giving her a hug. He walked through the portal and disappeared. He reappeared in an identical cave and came face to face with…himself?

"Dude…what's with the beard?" he asked. Evil Wyatt formed an energy ball.

"Hey prick, relax. You're too evenly matched," came a familiar voice.

"Chris?" good Wyatt exclaimed as his brother's evil counterpart came into view.

'Holy shit! You look like a fucking cross dressed," he burst out laughing. Evil Wyatt slammed him against the wall.

"Do not insult my brother you little shit," evil Wyatt seethed.

"Hey genius, he's my little brother too," good Wyatt commented shoving his evil half away.

"Look, I just came to vanquish Gideon and then I'm gone," he said, brushing his shirt off.

"You can't. It would upset the balance between our worlds," Chris interjected.

"Ok…so what are you waiting for? Kill his sorry ass," Wyatt ordered his evil half.

"Gladly," evil Wyatt snickered, turning to face evil Gideon.

"Nice knowing you," the two Wyatts said in unison as evil Wyatt send a lightning bolt of his own into the former Elder. Gideon writhed in pain as he exploded.

"Now get the hell back to your own world before I lose my patience and kill you too," evil Wyatt addressed his other half.

"Mind opening the portal back up?" Wyatt asked.

"In this place and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Open the door through time and space, create a path to another place," evil Wyatt incanted and the portal reopened.

"This will send me back to my own time, right?" Wyatt checked. His other half nodded and good Wyatt stepped through. He reappeared in the cave, facing the people he'd left.

"It's done," he announced.

"Oh, never grow your hair out. You'll look like a cross dresser," he told his brother.

"Ok. That was random," Chris muttered.

"You didn't…do it did you?" Leo asked, knowing it could upset the balance.

"No. Evil me did it. He was kind of an asshole actually," Wyatt mused.

"Ok…let's go,' Piper said, dragging the family away from Meris.

"Wait," Wyatt began, turning to face the demon and snapped his fingers as a document appeared. "You sign this and then we're gone," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it from him and beginning to look it over.

"A truce. You leave us alone for one month and we'll leave you alone for a month. Think of it as time to lick your wounds," Wyatt answered, handing her a pen.

"Fine," Meris grumbled and signed the document.

"It's magically binding. You even think of breaking it and you're ass is toast…literally," he informed her before the family orbed out of the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

Still Waters

Penny sat in the kitchen of Halliwell Manor, stirring her cup of coffee idly. Wyatt was off at school and she was restless, so she'd headed over to her in-laws. Leo wandered in, looking a little surprised to see his daughter-in-law there.

"Morning, Penny," he greeted, reaching for the coffee pot.

"Morning, Dad," she answered. He took a seat next to her and the pair contemplated their cups in silence for what like ages.

"Can I ask you something?" she blurted out of nowhere.

"Sure," he answered, sipping the hot liquid.

"How did you do it? How did you deal with the demons?" she asked. They'd talked about it now and then during the four years before her and Wyatt's marriage but all of the recent events had her curious again.

"Well…most of the time that I knew the sisters, I had powers," Leo began.

"But…it was a hard transition once I was stripped of my powers. I felt vulnerable and useless," he confided in her, leaning in close as if it was a secret.

"So I'm not alone in thinking there's really nothing I can do," she muttered.

"You can be there for Wyatt as moral support. Give him an understanding ear to when he needs it," Leo answered wisely.

"I just wish there was more I could do," she sighed as she stirred the now lukewarm drink.

"Trust me, being his support system is what he needs," Leo assured her as he downed his coffee.

"I have to get going," he informed her apologetically. She waved him off and continued to sit at the table. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a swig, grimacing at the taste of cold coffee. She got up quickly and tossed it down the sink. She was placing the mug in the dish washer just as Piper entered from the sun room.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here this early," Piper commented, giving the young woman a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Well…Wyatt had an early class and I didn't feel like sitting around by myself," Penny admitted, leaning against the sink.

"Understandable," Piper answered with a nod. She moved past her daughter-in-law and stopped, spinning around quickly.

"Have you told Wyatt yet?" she asked abruptly. Penelope's eyes hit the floor instantly, her guilt evident.

"No…I'm scared. I don't know he's going to react," she mumbled.

"You're going to have to tell him," Piper stated sternly.

"I know. I'll….I'll tell him tonight," Penny promised.

"Alright," Piper murmured, a contemplative look in her eyes.

"You're not scared of how he'll react are you," she accused her daughter-in-law. Penny looked at Piper, confused at first. Slowly she shook her head in the negative.

"I mean…on top of never having been pregnant before…what if the baby you know…has powers," Penny whispered, looking very scared.

"I take it Wyatt told you the whole 'he had powers from the womb' story," Piper commented.

"Yeah. Will…will it mean I have powers too?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure. We've never had a mortal pregnant with a magical baby. So, we'll just have to take it step by step," Piper reassured her.

"Thanks," her daughter-in-law breathed, giving Piper a firm hug.

"Anything for family."

"Oh…I'm going to be late for work. Care to come along?" Piper offered and Penny nodded. The pair grabbed their coats and headed for the car, on their way to the restaurant.

Several miles away, Wyatt stared absently at the notebook in front of him. Instead of taking notes he was counting down the days until the end of the truce. They had a week left. It had been really nice to have a break but he knew they needed to be ready for when the demons came back full force. He would give anything at that moment to be at home with his siblings and cousins, strategizing on how to take down Meris.

"I'll expect those papers in my inbox by 8am next Tuesday," the professor announced and dismissed the class. Wyatt grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as quickly as he could. He had one ore class that day and then he was free.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Wyatt was walking quickly from the classroom, one destination on his mind. He moved to a secluded clump of bushes and orbed away. He reappeared in Magic School. He rather missed the classes there. He was about to head towards the library to browse until Leo's class was over but a young boy dressed in black with a myriad of piercings ran by.

"Adrian, get back here," Leo shouted after the boy.

"No! Screw you!" Adrian shouted over his shoulder. Wyatt orbed in front of the boy, blocking his way.

"Going somewhere, kid?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest. Adrian couldn't be more than thirteen.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, slightly shaken by the whole orbing spectacle.

"His son. And believe me, dude. I could kick your ass into the middle ages if I wanted. Now turn around get back to class," Wyatt answered coolly.

"One more thing…you give him any more trouble and I'll be knocking down your door," Wyatt hissed in Adrian's ear. The boy's eyes widened and he moved quickly back into the classroom, not saying a word to Leo.

"Hey, Dad," Wyatt greeted his father as if nothing had happened.

"I had things under control," Leo stated as calmly as he could.

"Relax. I was just messing with him. But he'll think twice before not listening to you again," Wyatt answered.

Before Leo could respond the bell rang and classes began spilling out. Adrian was at the back of Leo's class and moved swiftly past them, not making eye contact. Leo let out a sigh and motioned for Wyatt to follow him. They ended up in the library in a secluded corner out of ear shot of the few students lounging around.

"What are you doing here?" Leo questioned. It wasn't that he didn't like getting visits from his son, it's just today was turning out to be a trying day.

"Just came for a visit. Didn't have anything else on the schedule," Wyatt replied.

"I actually needed to ask you something," he admitted and Leo leaned forward.

"Penny's been kind of…I don't know…worried lately. Like she can't do anything and she feels like she isn't there for me…which is completely untrue," he explained.

"She and I had a conversation about that this morning. I think she has a better outlook on things," Leo responded.

"Thanks, Dad. I also get the feeling she's hiding something from me….but I can't figure it out," he muttered more to himself.

"Well she didn't tell me anything. Why don't you just ask her," Leo suggested as a student approached them.

"Margaret, can you give me just one second??" he addressed the girl and she nodded, taking a few steps back.

"Yeah…I think I will," Wyatt muttered, standing up.

"I'll see you tonight. We're probably going to be over for dinner," Wyatt called as he waved goodbye to his father.

Wyatt orbed to the apartment, dropping his books off in the study area. He looked around but Penny wasn't there. Perplexed he headed over to the Manor but she wasn't there either. He tapped his chin in thought, wondering where she could be. He was about to pick up the phone and call Phoebe when his stomach gurgled loudly and an idea occurred to him. He put the phone back in the cradle and hurried out, climbing into his car and heading to Piper's restaurant. He ran in and was stopped short by the hostess.

"Table for one?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm just here to see my mom," he answered and began to walk past her.

"She's busy," the hostess informed him, barring his path.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. Just move," Wyatt ordered, getting annoyed, pushing past her. He headed straight for the kitchen, the hostess hot on his heels. He pushed the door open and spotted Piper.

"Mrs. Halliwell, I tried but he wouldn't listen. He just insisted on seeing you," the hostess babbled, making Piper look up.

"Laurie, it's fine. He's my son. He doesn't need permission," she assured the frantic woman. Wyatt gave a small smirk as he saw Penny. She was helping one of the chefs dice tomatoes and celery.

"Hey beautiful," he called, kissing her cheek and picking up an uncut hunk of celery.

"Jerk," she teased, kissing him back.

"Hey…how about you two go sit down," Piper hinted. Penny put the knife down and removed her plastic gloves and let Wyatt lead her out into the restaurant, picking a booth.

"So…how were classes?' she asked as Piper set two glasses of water in between them, eyeing Penny. Penny shooed her mother-in-law away.

"The same…couldn't really focus though. We've only got a week until the truce is up and we need to be ready," he answered, lowering his voice.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you," Penny interrupted.

"Ok…" he trailed off, eyeing her suspiciously. Piper paused behind a plant, spying on the couple.

"I…I'm pregnant," Penny admitted.

"What! You're sure? I'm…I'm going to be a dad!" Wyatt exclaimed. Piper rushed over, trying her best not to look suspicious.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at Wyatt.

"We're having a baby! You're going to be a grandmother," he answered, jumping up to hug his mother and then his wife.

"Stop making me feel old," she scolded, trying to quiet the scene as several patrons were staring. Suddenly, Penny gasped, her hands on her stomach. Piper recognized the look. The look only lasted a couple seconds before Penny was brought back to the present.

"Did you….just have a premonition?" Wyatt whispered and she nodded very slowly.

"What did you see?" Piper prompted, bending down close.

"They're mobilizing," was all she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Bearing the Burden

"They…as in demons?" Wyatt asked in a soft tone.

"I…I guess," Penny answered with a shrug. She wasn't sure what she saw.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to the Manor," Piper offered.

"But Mom, you have to work," Wyatt protested.

"I own the place, Wyatt. They can live," Piper snapped and dragged the pair with her out the back. Five minutes later and narrowly avoiding a speeding ticket they were walking into the Manor. Penny sat down on the couch in the sun room, with Wyatt next to her. Just as Piper was about to speak they heard footsteps from upstairs, moving closer to them. Piper turned hands ready to freeze when Leo waked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking confused.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Piper muttered.

"I was looking for a few extra objects for the kids to practice on. Is something wrong?" he answered.

"Penny's pregnant," Wyatt interrupted, beaming.

"Congratulations," Leo exclaimed but Penny didn't look too thrilled.

"The baby had a premonition," Piper informed her husband.

"How old is the baby?" Leo questioned.

"A month," Penny answered, blushing in embarrassment. Leo let out a low whistle. Not even Wyatt was exhibiting powers that early during gestation.

"What demons did you see?" piper prompted.

"I don't remember," her daughterin-law admitted.

"Let's check the book," Leo suggested.

"Book of Shadows," Wyatt called and the thick tome landed in his lap. He opened the book and began to page through, letting Penny look at each page before flipping to the next.

"That one. He was there," she pointed to a scabber demon. Piper got a pen and piece of paper and began to write down the demons her daughter-in-law identified.

In the end she'd identified about five demons, including Meris. They'd put her in recently. Wyatt closed the book and pushed it onto the table in front of him. He didn't quite know what to make of this. He wasn't used to Penny have powers. Of course she wasn't either but that was beside the point. Suddenly Penny gasped again and clutched her stomach.

"What? What did you see?" Leo asked once she'd regained the color in her face.

"Chris…is going to get into a fight at school," she muttered. Wasn't she only supposed t see things about demons?

"Excuse me?" Piper questioned.

"I don't know…it's what…the baby saw," Penny answered with a shrug. Just then the front door opened and footsteps were heard, very obviously trying to not be heard.

"Chris! Get in here," Piper ordered loudly. The footsteps halted, only to start again, depositing Chris in the doorway, several cuts on his arms and a bloody nose.

"What happened?" Leo asked, pushing Wyatt towards the kitchen to get ice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Chris muttered as he took the ice from his brother and held it to his throbbing nose.

"You're going to talk about it," Piper demanded, looking livid.

"I didn't start it. Some kid was harassing Chelsea and I told him to go screw himself and leave her alone and he slugged me," Chris recounted.

"Is Chelsea ok?" Wyatt questioned and Chris nodded, wincing in pain as more blood dripped from his nose.

"Stop moving," Wyatt ordered.

"Dude, I don't need your help," Chris spat and stormed off.

"I was just offering to heal him," the elder brother said with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it," Leo said, his gaze landing on his watch.

"Damn it," he swore and excused himself, heading upstairs to go back to Magic School.

"So are you feeling ok?" Wyatt addressed his wife, sitting back down next to her.

"I guess. But I thought I was only supposed to see demons and stuff," she commented.

"Not necessarily. I think Aunt Phoebe's first premonition was about a kid on a skateboard getting hit by a car," Wyatt answered, making Penny wince.

"I'm sure the baby will calm down sooner or later," Piper said, laying a comforting hand on Penny's arm.

"How about we go make an appointment with the doctor," she suggested.

"Uh…I don't know…I mean the baby's magical," Penny protested weakly.

"Well I felt that way when I was pregnant with Wyatt. But with Chris it was fine," Piper answered.

"We want the baby to be healthy don't we?" Wyatt asked his wife and she nodded.

"I say if we can get one for tomorrow we should," he added and stood up. Piper grabbed the phone and made an appointment for the following morning. Penny was now moving around the kitchen table, setting places. The front door opened twenty minutes later and Phoebe, Coop and the girls walked in.

"Hello!" Phoebe called out.

"Kitchen," Piper answered her younger sister.

"I would have thought Paige would be here by now," Phoebe muttered more to herself than to Piper.

"There was a little problem at school," Wyatt informed his aunt.

"Yeah…we heard. How's Chris doing?" Coop asked.

"Well he wouldn't let me heal him," Wyatt answered with a shrug.

"Girls why don't you help Penny set the table," Phoebe ushered her daughters off, pulling Piper out of the room.

"How bad was it?" Phoebe asked, sounding very concerned.

"Bloody nose, a couple of cuts, swollen lip," Piper recalled.

"Poor guy," the middle Charmed One sighed.

Upstairs, Leo had just returned from Magic School and was knocking on Chris' door. He received no answer but opened the door and walked in.

"Go away," Chris muttered, lying on his back on his bed.

"I think we should talk," his father stated simply.

"I don't."

"Chris…why wouldn't let your brother heal you?" Leo questioned, sitting at Chris' desk.

"Because that asshole would see me tomorrow and wonder what happened. Besides, it would be personal gain," Chris buttered. The ice pack lay on the floor wrapped in a hand towel. The blood had stopped flowing from the eighteen-year-old's nose.

"Chris…what aren't you telling me," Leo probed.

"God…nothing, Dad. Just leave me alone. I got into a fight….it's my problem not yours or Mom's or Wyatt's," he grumbled, rolling on his side, his bad to his father.

"You know where I'll be if you decide to talk," Leo murmured and walked out of the room. He appeared in the sun room and merely shook his head to the group assembled. Dinner passed uneventfully, with no premonitions from the baby. Wyatt and Penny had announced the good news to the family before sitting down for the meal.

Down in the Underworld Meris had gathered her most trusted demons to her. They had all finally recovered from the Gideon incident. She was also anxious. The truce with the Halliwells expired the following day and tensions were running high among demons.

"So what do we do, my Queen?" a scabber demon asked.

"We're going to bring back a figment from their past," Meris replied, a holograph of Darryl Morris appearing for all to see.

"But he worked with Charmed Ones. They next generation doesn't know him," another demon called out.

"I'm counting on the Charmed Ones trusting him," Meris answered.

"How will we use him?' a third demon cried out.

"You…" Meris pointed to the demon standing next to him. "Will possess him," she finished. The possessor demon grinned feverishly. He would not disappoint her. He knew how much she was counting on him to succeed.

"Now all of you get out," Meris boomed. One by one the demons shimmered out, leaving her and the possessor demon alone.

"You had better not fail me," she hissed before dismissing him. She watched him disappear and sat back. She would not be outsmarted by a bunch of children.

The following morning, Piper pulled up to Wyatt and Penny's apartment and honked the horn a couple times. She received no answer. With a grunt, she climbed from the vehicle and knocked on the front door. Several minutes later, Wyatt pulled open the door. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"The appointment…crap," Wyatt muttered as he saw his mother standing there.

"I'll be right back," he apologized and ran down the hall. Low voices conversed for a few seconds and then doors opening and closing. Five minutes later Wyatt and Penny emerged, ready to go.

"Ok, come on. Let's go," Piper ushered them out of the apartment and into the car.

"You nervous?" Wyatt inquired of his wife.

"Yes…aren't you?" she responded.

"Well I'm not one who has to have that goo on my stomach," he teased.

"Not funny," Penny countered, smacking him on the arm. Piper pulled into the parking lot and quickly found a spot close to the door. The trio walked in and Piper led them through the maze of halls until they arrived at obstetrics. Penny sat in one of the plastic chairs mounted to the wall, her hands toying with the hem of her shirt.

"Penelope Halliwell," the resident nurse called out. Wyatt ushered his wife through the door, glancing back at Piper. He was begging her to come with them. She rolled her eyes but followed.

"It's not my baby," Piper hissed in her son's ear.

"But you can freeze," Wyatt hissed back. The nurse led them to a room and had Penny lay on the cold, metal bed.

"The doctor will be right with you," she said with a kind smile.

"Just relax. Let's hope the baby doesn't act up," Piper said, smiling confidently at her daughter-in-law. Shortly the doctor walked in and began the examination. He began to spread the cold gel on her abdomen and slid the ultrasound equipment over her stomach.

"Well looks like your about a month along," he said, making Wyatt roll his eyes behind the doctor's back.

"Does the baby look ok?" Penny asked, nervous.

"Looks just fine for its gestational age. You're going to need to come back in a month, Mrs. Halliwell," he answered, giving her arm a gentle squeeze before leaving the room. Penny heaved a sigh of relief as she wiped the goo off and pulled her shirt back down.

"Feel better now?" Piper queried after they'd made another appointment and were back in the car.

"Yes," the twenty-year-olds answered in unison.

"Thanks for coming with us, Mom," Wyatt thanked Piper as she dropped them off at the apartment.

"Any time," Piper said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and waved to Penny.

She had called in sick for the day so that she wouldn't have to worry about being late with the appointment. She pulled into the driveway at the Manor and saw an unfamiliar car. She hurried up the stairs and pushed open the door. She heard voices in the living room. She set her keys and purse down on the counter in the kitchen and peaked in. She nearly fainted when she saw who was seated across from Leo.


	18. Chapter 18

Possessive Authority

"Darryl?" Piper exclaimed. The former lieutenant looked up at her and gave her a smile and a wave.

"He, Sheila and the kids are on vacation," Leo informed his wife.

"It's good to see you after all these years, Piper," Darryl said, folding his hands in his lap.

"You too," she answered, sitting on the edge of the chair next to Leo.

"So how are the kids?" he questioned.

"Good…yeah…Wyatt's all grown up," she answered, sounding a little shocked at that fact.

"Really?"

"Yeah…he's married with a baby on the way," Leo interjected.

"Congratulations," Darryl said, reaching his hand out for Leo to shake. Leo let out a little laugh and shook Darryl's hand. Darryl looked slightly surprised but hid it well.

"Hey…how about you guys come to the restaurant tonight. Sort of reunion," Piper suggested. Darryl didn't answer at first. He simply stared at Piper.

"Sure…why not," he said with a laugh and stood up.

"Here let me walk you to the door," Leo offered. Darryl nodded and the two men disappeared briefly. Leo came back and took Darryl's seat.

"So…that was kind of weird," Piper commented.

"He doesn't want anything to do with us for what….almost twenty years and all of a sudden he just shows up all chummy," Piper added skeptically.

"I don't know, Piper. Maybe he realized it's behind him and he should try to reconnect," Leo suggested.

"Pacifist," she teased.

"Come on, we'd better let everyone else know," Leo said, dragging her to the phone. They called Phoebe and Paige. Both were quite surprised to hear that Darryl had come calling at the Manor.

"You're sure it was Darryl?" Phoebe asked from her office downtown.

"Yeah…it was Darryl…why?" Piper responded, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Well…I don't know…he wants nothing to do with us and all of a sudden he shows up…the day after Wyatt's truce with Meris expires," her sister observed.

"I didn't think of that. But I mean…the kids don't even know Darryl," Piper murmured.

"Maybe we're over thinking this whole demon at every turn thing. Times have changed," Phoebe suggested.

"I guess. Anyways, see you tonight at dinner," Piper said before hanging up.

With a sigh, she hit the talk button once more and dialed the restaurant, reserving the conference room for the group. She knew that the staff wouldn't question her coming in for dinner but not work. After all, Piper was the one who signed their paychecks.

At school, Chris was seated in the café alone. He had left class early. He needed to think. He couldn't believe that his father and brother couldn't understand why he wanted to let the wounds heal on their own. He heard footsteps and then the bench gave way as someone else sat down. He didn't look at them.

"Hey, bro," Melinda greeted her older brother. Chris said nothing.

"Ok…stop being a pain. Something's bothering you. You obviously don't want to talk to Dad or Wyatt about it so…I'm listening," Melinda remarked.

"Just forget it…please," Chris begged.

"No…I'm not going to forget it. What did that asshole say to you," Melinda probed, laying a hand on his.

"He didn't' say anything," Chris mumbled.

"Don't make me cast a truth spell on your ass," his sister threatened.

"Fine…he called me a fag. Happy now," Chris spat.

"Oh who cares what that dickwad has to say? You know you're not gay. And even if you were, it's none of his business," she stated firmly. Chris seemed to ignore her.

"Chris look at me," she demanded sharply. He looked at her, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You're better than the shit he talks," she whispered, giving him a hug. He returned the gesture, letting the tears fall. He knew he could trust her to keep the tears a secret. His mind finally registered something that he'd been trying to forget. Tomorrow was Saturday and he could theoretically ask Wyatt to heal him. Melinda let go and wiped the tears from her brother's face with her sleeve.

"Thanks, sis," he said, his voice a little scratchy.

"No problem," she said, flashing him a kind smile. Shortly the room began to fill up with people. The Halliwell cousins took over a table as usual and were soon joking and laughing.

"So um…the truce expires today. You think Meris is going to attack?" Henry Jr. stated after taking a swig of soda.

"Probably…that demon is relentless," Chris answered, suddenly making a funny face. He reached into his pocket and stopped his phone from vibrating. He had a new text message from Wyatt. It read, 'Truce is over. Watch your back'.

"Genius," Chris muttered as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"What did it say?" Melissa questioned.

"Just to watch our backs now that the truce is over," he answered as the end of lunch bell rang.

Two hours later Chris and Melinda were pulling into the driveway at the Manor. Piper was just walking in with the mail.

"Hi Mom," Melinda greeted her mother.

"Hi sweetie," Piper responded over her shoulder.

"Oh, we're going to the restaurant for dinner. An old friend of ours is in town," she added as she tossed the bills into one pile.

Chris shrugged and headed upstairs. Melinda sat down in the sun room and pulled out her homework. Upstairs, Chris tossed his bag onto his bed and disappeared in orbs. He reappeared outside Wyatt's apartment.

"Hey little brother. What can I do you for/" Wyatt called from behind him.

"I want you to heal me," Chris stated bluntly.

"You sure?" Wyatt confirmed and his brother nodded. Wyatt led Chris into the apartment and laid his hands over his siblings' arms and face. His hands glowed gold and his brother was healed.

"Thanks," Chris murmured and sat down on the couch.

"So did Mom tell you we're going to the restaurant for dinner?" he asked as Wyatt joined him.

"No…what for?"

"Some old friend of Mom's and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige is in town," Chris answered with a shrug.

"Ok…cool. So nothing out of the ordinary happened today, right?" his brother responded.

"No…no demons that I saw," Chris answered.

"Ok…I just want to be prepared. We have to protect Penny and the baby," Wyatt muttered.

"Agreed. I wonder if the baby has a force field," he wondered aloud.

"Shut up about the damn force field. I don't want to have an inferiority complex with my niece or nephew too," Chris spat.

"Sorry," Wyatt muttered just as Penny walked in.

"Hi boys," she greeted, sitting in Wyatt's lap.

"How are you and the baby?" Wyatt questioned.

"Fine…no premonitions today," she answered, sounding relieved. Suddenly the phone rang and Penny reached behind her to pick it up.

"Hello," she spoke into the receiver.

"Hi…is Chris over there?" Leo's voice questioned.

"Yeah. Does he need to go home?' she replied.

"No…just wanted to make sure we knew where he was," Leo answered.

"No problem…we'll see you tonight," she assured her father-in-law and hung up.

"Why don't we head over to the restaurant," she suggested and dragged the brothers Halliwell with her.

Behind the restaurant, Darryl was leaning against the wall. Meris appeared and grinned at him.

"All is going according to plan, my Queen," Darryl spoke, his voice sounding not his own.

"Good…you better not fail. You take out Wyatt's wife. We can't afford to have another powerful witch in our midst," she sneered.

"Shall I take them all out?" he asked. She nodded and shimmered out. He waited a half hour before shimmering across the street to make it look like he was coming from the municipal lot across the street. He walked in and spotted Paige and Henry. He waved to Paige and she gave him a smile. He moved towards them.

"It's good to see you," she greeted and gave him a hug.

"You too. Who is this?" Darryl responded.

"This is my husband, Henry. And those are our kids; Henry Jr., Hannah and Chelsea," she answered led hi towards the back of the edifice. They found the rest of family already seated around the large conference table. Bread and pitchers of water were already set and Darryl took the vacant seat next to Penny. The meal commenced and conversation flew across the table in many directions.

"So you're Wyatt's wife?" Darryl addressed Penny.

"Yeah," she said, blushing.

"I remember when he was a little baby," Darryl reminisced.

"He was a cutie," she agreed, having seen a plethora of pictures over the years. She reached towards the butter when her and Darryl's hands brushed. The contact through her and the baby into a premonition. She saw Darryl hurtling a fire ball at her. She immediately stood up and tugged on Wyatt's sleeve. The pair left.

"What's wrong?" he hissed at her once they were in private.

"I think he's a demon," she said, shaken.

"Ok…just breathe. We can handle this," Wyatt assured his wife and slowly led her back into the room. Darryl was standing up and several of the kids were ducking behind chairs. Piper was staring dumbfounded at the former cop. Leo was desperately trying to pull her out of firing range.

"Hey demon boy, over here," Wyatt called. Darryl spun around, his eyes flashing bright red. He formed another fire ball and sent it at Wyatt. The eldest Halliwell sent it colliding with the wall. Without warning Darryl sent a volley of fire balls at Penny. Miraculously each and every one deflected off of her. One hit Darryl in the shoulder with such force that the demon was sent out of Darryl's body. Darryl collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Bugger," the demon swore as Wyatt blew him up.

"Oh…poor Darryl," Phoebe groaned as Coop and Leo pulled him out of the way.

"Looks like the baby has a force field after all," Chris muttered.

"I guess it does. It makes me feel better," Wyatt professed.

"Ok…let's focus on Darryl here," Piper said, directing everyone's attention to the man who was just waking up.

"What…where am I?" he asked, sitting. He saw the group in front of him and ran a hand over his face.

"How'd I get here?" he asked.

"Demon possessed you," Wyatt answered, offering the officer a hand.

"I told you I wasn't going to help you anymore," He addressed the Charmed Ones.

"Well you weren't…you were trying to kill my unborn grandchild and daughter-in-law," Piper answered.

"Look. Why don't I just orb you home? I can do a memory spell so you don't remember if you want," Wyatt offered. Wearily Darryl agreed and the pair disappeared.

"Sorry about the room, Mom," Chris apologized.

"No worries," Paige assured her nephew.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen t be unseen," she said and the room restored itself. Satisfied, the family returned home, a nother day complete and another demon vanquished.


	19. Chapter 19

Selkie Sorrows

Four months had passed since the Darryl incident. Thankfully, especially for Darryl, he didn't remember anything and neither did Sheila. Presently Wyatt and Penny were walking out of the obstetrics unit and back to the car. Penny was now five months pregnant and showing nicely. She gazed down at her belly and couldn't help but smile. The doctor had been able to tell them that they were having a boy.

"We're having a boy," she repeated for about the third time as they pulled up to a stop light. Wyatt glanced in the side mirror and carefully switched lanes.

"I know…we need to think of names," Wyatt murmured as he put on his turn signal and headed for the Manor.

"Wyatt honey, Mom won't be there. She's at work," Penny stated, a little confused.

"I know…I kind of wanted tot tell Grams," Wyatt answered.

Penny had yet to meet the famed Grams. She had heard lots of stories about her and had seen lots of pictures. The prospect of getting to meet her was exciting and she could swear she felt the baby kick with excitement too. They pulled into the driveway and he led the way up to the attic.

"Can you put five candles in a circle at the five points of a pentagram?" he asked his wife. She found the supply of candles and put them in the requested position. Wyatt was standing at the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages until he found the spell he was looking for.

"Here these words. Here my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee. Cross now the great divide," he read aloud. From the center of the circle Grams appeared amidst white lights. She stepped over the candles and became corporeal, making Penny take a step backwards.

"Wyatt, dear, what am I doing here?" Grams questioned, her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too, Grams," Wyatt greeted, pulling her into a hug.

"Not sure if you follow but I got married like six months ago," he began to explain. Grams turned to Penny and smiled.

"Hello, dear," Grams greeted.

"Her name is Penny, too," Wyatt whispered in his great-grandmother's ear.

"Nice to know we're keeping the family name going. Oh…dear…you're pregnant," Grams exclaimed.

"Five months," Penny answered the ghost in front of her. Grams' gaze landed quickly on Wyatt.

"Oh don't give me that look! We just wanted to tell you that you're going to have a great grandson," Wyatt shot.

"Well does the child have a name yet?" Grams asked, hands on her hips.

"Not yet…" Penny trailed off.

"He's one powerful kid though. Was having premonitions at one month gestation," Wyatt informed her proudly.

"Developed a force field shortly after that too," Penny offered.

"Now dear…not to be nosy but…are you a witch?" Grams inquired.

"No, I'm not. But I feel like I am…like the baby is giving me a pretty hefty taste of what it's like…especially in this family," Penny replied. Grams turned to look at Wyatt once more.

"Oh get over it, Grams. Aunt Paige married a mortal," he hissed at her.

"Did I say anything?" she retorted.

"Now…has the pregnancy been progressing normally?" Grams wanted to know, beginning to pace.

"Grams, what is with the twenty questions?" Wyatt groaned.

"Can't a great grandmother be curious?" she snapped at him.

"Yes…the pregnancy has progressed just fine," Wyatt muttered. His ears pricked up as he heard footsteps downstairs. The trio moved slowly downstairs to find Phoebe walking into the foyer.

"Aunt Phoebe?" Wyatt called.

"Oh…hi. Grams?" Phoebe exclaimed. She rushed up the stairs and thrust her arms around her grandmother.

"Hello dear. It turns out your having a great nephew," she whispered in Phoebe's ear.

"It's a boy! Oh congratulations!" Phoebe cried out, hugging Penny and Wyatt at the same time.

"So what are you doing here?" Wyatt repeated.

"I just came by to drop off some potion ingredients that your Mom asked me to stock up on. Even if you aren't worrying about potions, she is," Phoebe answered, giving him a stern look.

"Thanks," Wyatt muttered, leading the growing group down the stairs.

"Here, help me," Phoebe ordered and they began to separate what ingredients were staying at the Manor and which were going back to the apartment with Penny and Wyatt. What felt like hours later, Chris and Melinda wandered into the Manor and were informed of the good news and got hugs from Grams.

"Does Mom know you're here?" Chris asked.

"No," Wyatt answered shortly.

"What don't I know?" Piper called from the foyer.

"Piper darling, your son is having a son," Grams told her oldest living granddaughter.

"Grams…it's nice to see you too," Piper mumbled, hugging her grandmother.

"You're having a boy?" she addressed Penny who nodded.

"There aren't any other great grandchildren I should know about are there?" Grams queried to which the group shook their heads in the negative.

Suddenly there was a cacophonous crash in the sun room. Piper and Phoebe rushed forward to see what it was and found a creature that looked part seal and part human, flopping around against the furniture.

"What is that?" Phoebe whispered in Piper's ear.

"I have no idea," Piper answered as she froze the creature.

"Someone get the book," Grams ordered. Chris orbed it downstairs and began to look.

"It's called a Selkie," Chris read aloud.

"Great…what does it want?" Piper groaned.

"It says that they are mythological creatures from Scotland…and can't survive outside of water for more than three hundred sixty minutes," Chris read.

"Six hours…well that should be enough time," Wyatt commented just as the Selkie unfroze. Penny noticed a wound in the creature's side and she moved towards it. Without warning the Selkie lunged at her and scratched her, breaking the skin, allowing its blood to mix with hers. Wyatt pulled her away and Piper froze it again.

"Are you ok?" her husband asked. She was starting to feel dizzy. She sat down and still felt the world spinning around her. What was going on?

"You don't look so good," Phoebe commented.

"Mom, it's unfreezing again," Melinda murmured. Growing irritated, Chris orbed crystals around the creature, creating a cage, the magic crackling at the Selkie's every move. Penny began to fan herself, her skin growing deathly pale and began to tilt forward. Wyatt caught her just in time to see something horrifying. Her legs were beginning to take on a shiny texture.

"Chris…does the Book say anything about these things being evil and or infectious," Wyatt asked. Chris scanned the paragraph on the creatures and found it at the very bottom. Mixing Selkie blood with that of any other human, mortal or witch, results in transformation.

"Uh…we have like half an hour to figure out how to reverse this before she becomes a Selkie permanently," Chris gasped.

"Well can we just vanquish that evil bastard?" Piper asked angrily.

"Piper," Grams scolded.

"No…But there is an antidote," Chris said excitedly, scribbling down the ingredients and instructions.

"Come on…to the attic!" he said and rushed upstairs, followed by his sister and aunt.

Penny began itching her legs, regaining color in her cheeks slightly. Wyatt scooped her up and began to carry her upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Grams called after him.

"To put in her the bathtub. For all we know, she's only got six hours to survive as a Selkie," Wyatt shouted back.

"What do we do with that one?" Piper asked Grams.

"I suppose we could just vanquish it," Grams suggested. Piper shrugged and together they vanquished the creature.

"Hope they're not endangered," Piper muttered as she and Grams headed upstairs o rejoin the group.

"How's that antidote coming?" Piper asked, peering into the cauldron.

"It takes a while, Mom," Chris answered, wishing he could make time go faster.

"We're going to need that in the next ten minutes," Wyatt said, walking into the room.

"It's not done yet," Melinda informed her brother.

"Well how much longer?" Wyatt pressed. He had no desire to be married to a Selkie.

"About two or three minutes," Phoebe answered. She turned up the heat under the cauldron, causing the contents to bubble and heat faster. Two minutes later the potion was complete and she siphoned it into a vial, handing it to Wyatt. They all crammed into the bathroom. Penny was seated in the tub in some water. She looked a little funny but she was comfortable.

"Here, drink this," Wyatt handed her the vial. She took it and downed it, grimacing at the taste. Almost immediately she began to change back, her legs losing the rubbery look. Wyatt pulled her up and helped her step out of the tub. He handed her a towel and dried her off.

"Well that was an adventure," Grams said half an hour later once Penny's pants were dry. They were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and various other drinks.

"It was good to see you, Grams," Phoebe said, hugging her tightly one last time.

"You always know where to find me," she whispered, giving the rest of the family present hugs.

"You keep that baby safe," she said, squeezing Penny's hand.

"I will. It was great to finally meet you," Penny confirmed, smiling as Grams stepped back and disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

Whitelighter Shock

Penny was seated in a side street café, reading the paper. A cup of coffee sat in front her and one hand rested on her ever-growing stomach. She was seven months pregnant and she was already wishing she could just have the baby. They had finally settled on name about a week ago; Tristan Alexander. He was growing normally and had so far behaved himself during ultrasounds.

"Excuse me," a male voice spoke, drawing her away from the print on the page before her.

"Yes?' she responded, looking up at a handsome man.

"Is anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing to the seat across from her.

"No…" she trailed off. Couldn't he see she was sitting at the table and she pretty much took up the whole thing between her paper and her belly? Wordlessly the man sat down and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Do you need something?" Penny finally asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm waiting for someone," he answered, pulling the paper away from her face.

"And I think I just found them," he said, sounding slightly seductive.

"Look creep, I'm married. So unless you want me to call the cops…" she began.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that come out how it sounded," he apologized.

"I'm your new whitelighter…the name's Kyle," Kyle introduced himself.

"Um…no offense but I have like six whitelighters in my family," she stated in a hushed voice.

"Well the Elders sent me here to be your whitelighter for a reason," Kyle explained.

"Yeah…and the Elders have a pretty shitty rep with my family," Penny added, folding her paper and getting up. Kyle jumped up and steadied the table as her large abdomen bumped into it.

"Look…I can't leave until I help you with whatever it is the Elders need me to help you with…so it would be really great if you could just cooperate," Kyle explained as Penny walked away.

"Fine…but just…don't expect any warm welcomes from my family," she grumbled and led the way towards the Manor. Kyle looked up at the house and swallowed. What had the Elders gotten him into? She walked in and Kyle followed. Voices traveled from the kitchen, one of them still painfully familiar to his ears.

"I have a whitelighter," Penny announced to her mother-in-law. Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned to see Kyle standing there. Paige felt her knees go weak and had to sit down.

"Kyle?" she asked, shocked.

"Hi, Paige," he greeted with a small wave.

"He…he's your whitelighter?" Piper asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Yes…do you know him?" she asked.

"He was…my boyfriend at one point….I sort of got him killed," Paige admitted.

"Paige don't blame yourself…we stopped the Avatars," Kyle interrupted.

"It's great to see you," he added, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her in a firm hug.

"Yeah…uh…married with three kids," she whispered in his ear. He backed up and cleared hi throat, clearly embarrassed. Apparently he hadn't been keeping that close tabs on her. Somehow he'd missed the whole marriage and kids deal.

"So why does Penny need a whitelighter. There's six in the family," Phoebe commented.

"So she said…" Kyle replied.

"They just said I had to keep her safe…which was pretty vague," he added.

"Elders…what do you expect," Piper grumbled.

"Well…you are getting close to your due date…it wouldn't be that far off base to think Meris might try something," Phoebe suggested.

"Just what I want…some possessed cop tries to kill me and my baby…I get attacked by some freaky seal and now that crazy demon lady wants my baby…" Penny rattled off.

"Well I can see why the Elders would want to protect you," Kyle interjected. Just then the front door opened and Wyatt and Chris walked in.

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt asked, as Kyle moved in front of Penny.

"Relax slugger. They're just the father and uncle to be," Piper said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"So who are you?" Wyatt pressed.

"I'm her whitelighter," Kyle explained, getting the pissed off spouse vibe from Wyatt.

"You ok, hon?" Wyatt addressed his wife. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

:"And he has no idea what he's supposed to be saving me from," she whispered in his ear, knowing it would push his buttons.

"Elders send you?" the twenty-year-old questioned.

"Yeah…and I get that none of you like them," Kyle responded.

Down in the Underworld, Meris was pacing back and forth. She had just received news that the Elders had given Penny a whitelighter. That was now another obstacle she would have to deal with. No doubt the Elders were anticipating an attack on her part against the mother-to-be. She was losing all of her best demons in this endevours and was beginning to think it was a lost cause. That child was going to be so heavily guarded not even a particle of dust could get close to it.

"My Queen," a purple scaled demon called, catching the Queen off guard.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"We have some new information about the whitelighter. He was an old flame of Paige's. Perhaps if we can use her as bait…tear his loyalties," the demon informed her.

"I like it…set it up," Meris ordered and with a bow the demon was gone.

Back in the Manor most of the rest of the family had arrived from school and various jobs. Henry was eying Kyle nervously. Paige had told him about the former FBI agent. Wyatt was pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

"Demon!" Penny shouted just moments before the purple demon appeared. Several of the cousins surrounded Penny but the demon merely gave them a smile and grabbed Paige by the arm. They shimmered out just as everyone realized that the demon was not after Penny.

"It took Paige," Henry exclaimed.

"Yeah…we all saw it," Kyle snapped.

"Boys…back to your corners," Phoebe ordered and the two men turned away from each other.

'We can get her back. We'll just scry for her," Piper stated calmly and Henry Jr. orbed the crystal and maps down from the attic. He laid the maps out and began to frantically scry for his mother. After a good ten minutes of scrying the crystal finally dropped.

"I found her…Let's go," he exclaimed and everyone latched onto a whitelighter, disappearing in a huge cloud of blue and white. Kyle and Penny stayed behind. The rest of the family appeared in a cave. Paige was chained to a wall.

"Look out!" she shouted just as a volley of energy balls came vaulting over their heads. Wyatt spun around to see the purple demon.

"Nice aim," he taunted. Suddenly the room was filled with orbs and Penny stood, looking completely confused. She spun around and before she knew what was happening, Meris had grabbed her, an athame poised against he throat. The cave echoed with the sound of one more set of orbs as Kyle appeared.

"Shit," he cursed, looking between Paige and Penny. Paige didn't look hurt but he couldn't help but long to save her, to pay her back for saving him. But the Elders had told him to protect Penny…a girl he barely knew who was married to one of the most powerful witches ever.

"What are you waiting for?" Wyatt shouted at Kyle.

"I…" he trailed off. Growing frustrated Wyatt summoned the athame and sent it hurtling into the minion, causing him to cry out in agony as he disappeared in fiery flames. Next Wyatt slammed Meris against the cave.

"You ever go near her again and I will vanquish you. Consider this your second strike," he hissed before stepping away. Chris was busy getting Paige down from the shackles and Penny was bent over, breathing hard. Kyle placed a hand on her shoulder and disappeared in orbs.

"You ok, Mom?" Henry Jr. asked.

"I'm fine honey. I'm not so sure about Penny though," she answered and the group disappeared in orbs as well, leaving Meris in the cave alone. She sent a fireball at the wall where Paige had just hung. She had let them slip through her hands. She should have just slit the girl's throat when she had the chance.

Back in the Manor Penny was laying on the couch, taking deep slow breathes. The orbing experience had felt different from the times she'd done it with Wyatt. Wyatt rushed to her, pushing Kyle out of the way.

"You ok? You don't look so good. Are you having contractions?" Wyatt babbled, not sure what he was really trying to ask.

"No…I'm not having contractions…it's just…I think the baby can orb," she answered, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Well he is your child," Piper chuckled.

"I did not orb when I was in utero," he challenged.

"Oh yes you did," she countered.

"Anyways, you're ok?" he check and she nodded.

"Well you didn't save her but she's safe…so you can leave now," he addressed Kyle.

"I second that," Henry muttered under his breath. Kyle looked to the sealing.

"Looks like I have to leave anyways. Good luck with the baby. And it was good to see you again, Paige," Kyle explained, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before disappearing for the last time.


	21. Chapter 21

Little Boy Blue

The last two months of Penny's pregnancy had passed with little demonic interruption. It seemed that Meris had taken Wyatt's threat to heart and was leaving her be. They didn't know how long it would last after the baby was born. Of course Tristan had his own protective shield and could orb.

"Honey, how are we going to keep track of him if he orbs off?" Penny asked, sitting on the couch in the Manor. They'd moved in temporarily. They had decided to do a home birth. After all Paige and Phoebe had done it once before and had been brushing up on their skills.

"He won't. Not for a while at least," Wyatt assured her as he sipped a class of soda.

"If you say so," she sighed, rubbing her stomach. She was due any day now and she could not wait. It was a mixture of wanting to not be pregnant anymore and to hold her son in her arms for the first time.

"How are you two doing?" Piper asked, poking her head in from the kitchen.

"Fine, Mom," Wyatt assured her as Penny changed the channel.

"We're going to eat in a few minutes," she announced to give them enough time to get to the table. Penny was moving a bit slower these days.

"Be there in a minute," Wyatt muttered and stood up, extending a hand to his wife. She took it and slowly pulled herself. With one hand on her lower back which had acquired a constant dull ache and the other on her stomach she ushered herself into the kitchen. She took the seat at the end of the table, giving Tristan enough room to fit under the table.

"God, Penny. I swear if you get any bigger your going to pop," Melinda teased her sister-in-law.

"Thanks Mel. But I don't think Tristan is going to get any bigger in the next day or two," Penny responded. The rest of the family slowly filed in and took their seats. Leo gave a quick blessing and hands flew around the table, grabbing bread and passing dishes. Penny stared at her plate filled with food. She had been hungry a few minutes ago but suddenly her appetite had disappeared. She couldn't pass down Piper's cooking so she picked at the meal for a while. Paige finally noticed the mother-to-be hadn't eat much.

"You feeling alright, Penny?" she asked.

"I'm just not very hungry I guess," Penny admitted.

"I actually feel kind of weird," she added, rubbing her stomach.

"What kind of weird?" Phoebe prompted.

"I don't know…kind of like I have to go to the bathroom," she said softly, very embarrassed for the conversation at the dinner table.

"Uh oh," Piper exclaimed.

"What?" Wyatt asked, his voice rising a little bit.

"Sounds like her water is going to break," Piper answered her son. His face paled and he had to grip the table to keep from fainting.

"Come on…let's get you upstairs," Phoebe said and together with Paige they helped her up from the table.

"Can I watch?" Paisley asked.

"No honey," Phoebe said, giving her youngest daughter a look that said 'stay put'. Paisley pouted but when she noticed that none of the other cousins moved, she cheered up a little bit. Wyatt finally detached himself from the table and followed his mother and aunts upstairs. Penny's water broke just in time to get to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet taking deep breathes.

"Lay down," Piper instructed and Penny gladly did so. Laying down decreased the pain her back and after her water broke she felt more comfortable. Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't believe it's happening. I can't believe I'm really going to be a dad," he breathed, beaming at his mother and aunts.

"So what happens now?" Penny asked, addressing those more experienced in child birth.

"Well we wait for the contractions to start and we measure the dilation of your cervix.," Piper explained.

"Great," she moaned and tossed her head back on the pillow.

"Do you guys need anything…towels, scissors?" Leo asked from the doorway.

"That would be great hon," Piper answered.

Leo gave them a small nod and disappeared in search of the required materials. Shortly after he left Penny's face screwed up in pain as she was hit with her first contraction. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched Wyatt's hand so tightly that he thought it would break in half. Finally her body relaxed.

"You're doing good," Paige coached as Phoebe checked her cervix. It hadn't started to dilate yet.

"Are they supposed to hurt this much?" Penny asked as she took deep breathes to calm her heart beat.

"Unfortunately yes….and we don't have the means to give you an epidural," Piper said apologetically.

"It's ok…it was my decision do this at home. I'll be fine," she answered just as another contraction ripped through her body.

The contractions continued to come and she began to dilate. The cousins downstairs were milling about anxiously wondering what was going on upstairs. Paisley was trying to sneak towards the stairs but Chris caught her.

"Hey…you need to stay down here," he told the seven-year-old. She turned around, a pout on her face but trudged back towards him.

"I just want to see the baby," she whined.

"We all do Pais but Penny has to have him first," Chris explained to her.

"Well when is that going to be?" she asked.

"It takes a while," Coop explained to his daughter.

"I hope she hurries up," the child muttered.

Back upstairs Penny was now eight centimeters dilated and the contractions were coming more frequently.

"Leo!" Piper shouted. He hadn't returned with the towels or the scissors yet. He rushed in, materials in hand.

"Sorry…there was a line at the store," he apologized and laid out the towels and other instruments.

"How's she doing?" he asked his son.

"She's hanging in there," he answered as Penny's body relaxed from another contraction.

"I'll leave you all to it," Leo said and rejoined the rest of the family downstairs.

"Is he here yet?" Paisley begged of her uncle.

"Not yet," Leo replied with the shake of his head.

"Ow!" Penny cried out as she felt the child within her descending through the birth canal.

"He's coming," Phoebe exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok…Penny…I need you to give me a big push," Phoebe instructed. Penny bore down and Paige counted out loud to ten.

"Eight…nine…ten. Good now relax," Paige spoke. Penny was sweating now and Wyatt took one of the towels and ran it under the cold water. He placed it on her forehead. She was breathing heavily as she pushed again. The top of Tristan's head had just become visible.

"I see a head," Piper shouted.

"Come on, keep pushing, baby," Wyatt urged her. She took a deep breath and pushed again. This push hurt more than the others as her son's entire head became exposed to the world.

"Come on, one or two more," Paige cheered the girl on.

"Oh God…it hurts," Penny wept as she pushed again. The child's upper torso was now exposed and gently, Piper began to pull the child out as Penny pushed one last time.

"It's a boy!" she cried as she lifted the child in the air for Penny to see. The tears that fell from her eyes were now ones of joy and admiration. Phoebe and Paige worked on cleaning him up and severing the umbilical chord.

"Let me hold him," Wyatt protested as Piper gazed down at the infant.

"Fine," she said sarcastically and handed him over.

"I'll go let everyone downstairs know," Phoebe said and ran downstairs.

"He's born!" she cried as if she was hoping for the whole world to hear.

"Hooray! Can we see him?" Paisley asked, sounding hopeful.

"Soon honey. We need to let Wyatt and Penny have some time with him first," Phoebe answered her daughter.

Back upstairs Penny had changed into clean clothes and Wyatt was cradling his son closely to his chest protectively. Paige gazed at her great nephew.

"He's beautiful," she commented, running a finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Ok…enough hogging the baby…" Penny snapped, arms outstretched to receive her son. Sighing, Wyatt handed the child over to his mother. Penny peered down that child, his eyes were squinting up at her, a dark black color. He had peach fuzz on top of his head in a delicate blond. She secretly hoped it would stay. She didn't care what color his eyes changed to.

"Can you believe that we did this…that we made this little guy?" Wyatt asked, spell bound by the new life in his wife's arms.

"I know…he's perfect," she murmured as Tristan yawned.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered against her cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy," she teased as Piper snapped her fingers, getting their attention.

"Smile," she ordered the new parents smiled as the flash captured this pivotal moment in their lives.


	22. Chapter 22

Penny did you know

Two weeks had passed since Penny had given birth. Tristan seemed to be doing alright. He was feeding every three hours and Wyatt was looking like the living dead. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately and as a result was grumpy.

"Hey Bro," Chris greeted as Wyatt trudged into the Manor.

"Shut up," Wyatt muttered and headed for the sun room. He collapsed on the couch, pulling a pillow over his face. Chris rolled his eyes as he heard the front door close. He turned to see Penny carrying not only the baby bag but the baby too.

"Here I got him," Chris assured his sister-in-law and took the baby carrier from her.

"Oh, good. He's passed out again," Penny groaned.

"You want me to kick him?" Chris offered.

"Who are you offering to kick?" Piper asked, walking into the room.

"The dead beat dad on the couch," Chris answered, pointing his thumb in the direction of his sleeping sibling.

"I heard that you little freak," Wyatt mumbled through pillow.

"Let your brother sleep. When you have a baby to take care of, then you can whine," Piper commented. She bent down to tickle her nephew. He giggled happily when she tickled his stomach.

"Mom, I have to take him to his first doctor's appointment. He's zonked out and there's no chance of getting him up in time. Do you want to come with me?" Penny addressed Piper.

"I'd love to," Piper answered with a smile.

"Honey, we're off to the doctor's," Penny informed her husband. There was a little movement signaling he'd at least heard what she'd said. Chris watched the two women go and wandered into the sun room.

"So, you're really this tired all the time?" Chris asked. Wyatt pulled the pillow from his face and looked at his younger brother.

"No…I just decided to go without sleep for the past forty-eight hours," he spat.

"Remind me never to have kids," Chris muttered.

"It's not so bad. I mean I get to spend time with Tristan when Penny's asleep. Kind of like father-son bonding," Wyatt explained.

"It's kind of weird isn't it. To be a dad so young," Chris commented.

"Yeah…I mean I never figured I'd be married with a kid at twenty," Wyatt replied with a nod.

Across town Penny and Piper found themselves waiting in a crowded waiting room. There were small children crawling around and playing with toys. A little girl clung to her mother's leg as she was led towards an examination room.

"No!" the child wailed repeatedly.

"Samantha let go. It's just the doctor," her mother tried to console but her voice was drowned out by her daughter's screams.

"I hope he doesn't do that when he's older," Penny whispered in her mother-in-law's ear.

"It's a phase. He'll grow through it," Piper assured the young mother.

"Tristan Halliwell," a nurse called out. Penny rose and grabbed the baby carrier. Piper followed behind.

"Why don't you go in room five and I'll be right in," the nurse instructed. Piper sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs and Penny sat in the other. She unbuckled the carrier and took Tristan into her lap. He curled into her chest, squeaking softly.

"Is it cold in here?" Penny asked, pulling a baby blanket from the diaper bag and wrapping it around her son.

"It's a little chilly," Piper agreed.

Just then the nurse returned. She took Tristan from Penny and laid him in the baby scale. He whimpered loudly at being taken from his mother by this stranger. Penny was about to get up when Piper stayed her.

"He's fine," she told the girl.

"Eight pounds three ounces," the nurse read off the digital scale reading.

"How much did he weigh at birth?" she asked the boy's mother.

"Oh…um, about six pounds five ounces," she answered. Thank God she'd written all the details down.

"Looks like he's growing at a good rate. Still only about 13 inches long," the nurse announced.

"He was 11.4 inches at birth," Penny offered. The nurse merely nodded.

"Well the doctor will be in in a few minutes to do the rest of the exam," the nurse explained and handed the child back. She promptly left the room, letting the door shut noisily.

"She was really rude," Piper railed, standing and beginning to pace.

"Yeah. I hope the doctor isn't as cold," Penny murmured.

"Two pounds in two weeks. Not bad little guy," Piper cooed at the infant. He reached out his arms in her direction and she gladly took him.

"He loves his grandma," Penny chuckled.

"He'd better," Piper whispered, bouncing Tristan in her arms.

After an interminable ten minutes there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in. He was a young looking man despite being in his mid forties. He had gentle grey-blue eyes and his sandy brown hair fell into place in a messy kind of elegance.

"Hi Mrs. Halliwell," he greeted Piper.

"Hi Dr. Jansen," Piper returned the greeting.

"You know him?" Penny asked in astonishment.

"Who do you think was Wyatt's pediatrician?" Piper asked.

"So he's gotten himself a beautiful wife and baby?" the doctor teased, making Penny blush.

"Yeah…he has," Piper answered with a nod.

"Well, let's have a look at…Tristan, shall we?" he suggested, eyeing the child's chart for his name.

Penny slowly handed her son over. Once more the child began to cry as the doctor laid him down on the examination table.

"Oh it's ok. I'm just going to take a look at you," he cooed at the child. The softening of the doctor's voice seemed to calm the infant down. Dr. Jansen began to counting each of Tristan's toes and fingers.

"Well he's got all his fingers and toes," he said with a chuckle.

"That's a relief," Penny sighed with a smile.

"Can I have a look at your tummy?" he asked the baby. He didn't get a verbal response but undid the buttons on the one-piece. He pressed down gently on the infant's stomach. Next he warmed the stethoscope and listened to Tristan's heart and lungs.

"His heart and lungs sound good as well. I'm just going to check his reflexes, hearing and vision and then we should be done," he informed both mother and grandmother.

From a drawer he pulled a small rubber hammer. He started by tapping gently on Tristan's left knee. The infant jerked his leg in response. The process was repeated on the other knee.

"Can I see your arm there, buddy?" he questioned of the child. As if he actually understood, Tristan extended his right arm. Dr. Jansen tapped the boy's elbow, eliciting the same response as the knees.

"Reflexes are stunning. A plus for you," he murmured, tapping the baby on the nose.

He put the hammer away and pulled out a small buzzer. He pressed it, allowing it to buzz. Tristan's head turned in the direction the sound came from. The procedure was repeated several times and each time Tristan reacted by moving his head in the correct direction.

"Last thing is vision," Dr. Jansen explained. Tristan's arms flew to cover his face when the doctor turned on a light.

"Oh come on. It's not going to hurt," the doctor coaxed but the child didn't budge.

"Piper could come hold his arms down, please," he addressed the boy's grandmother. Penny looked extremely worried as Piper did as she was told. Dr. Jansen began to shine the light in the child's eyes, making him wail loudly.

"Shh. It's ok, baby," Piper hushed the infant. The doctor set down the light and picked up a finger puppet and began moving it in and out of the child's sight line.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"What?" Penny asked, jumping up and rushing to her son's side. She stroked his head protectively.

"I'll be right back," he assured them and left the room. The room fell silent. Neither Piper nor Penny could find words to speak. They both knew deep in their guts that there must be something wrong. Why else would the doctor have excused himself so abruptly? He reappeared soon after, looking very worried. He didn't say anything for the longest time. The silence was finally broken by Tristan squawking softly, his hand latching on to his mother's finger. Penny picked up her son and cradled him close to her chest. He felt her body and grasped at her shirt.

"Well…what is it?" Piper asked sharply. Dr. Jansen ran a hand over his neck, trying to find the right words to say what he had to say.

"I…I believe we need to some tests," he stated.

"What kind of tests?" Penny asked, fearing for the safety of her newborn son.

"Well…vision tests. He reacted to the light but there was no retinal movement to follow the puppet," he began to explain.

"So…what does that mean?" Penny pressed.

"I believe, and I've discussed it briefly with a colleague of mine who is a pediatric ophthalmologist, that Tristan is blind," Dr. Jansen admitted. Penny stared at the man, speechless.


	23. Chapter 23

Healing Hands

"He can't be blind," Piper spoke after some time.

"I'm not entirely certain but I would like to do some tests. If we catch it early enough we might be able to take some counter measures to try and restore some sight," Dr. Jansen answered calmly.

"You're wrong," Penny spat and without another word got up and left the room with Tristan in her arms. Piper watched her daughter-in-law leave and turned back to the doctor. She slowly ran a hand through her hair before she spoke again.

"Just tell me what tests and when and I'll bring him," Piper murmured and followed the young mother out of the room.

She found Penny paying the receptionist for the visit. Piper pulled the diaper bag off of Penny's shoulder and led the girl towards the exit. They made it as far as the care when Penny completely broke down. Piper was about to take Tristan when he disappeared in orbs. She gasped but let out her breath when he reappeared in the car seat. Piper quickly secured the infant and turned to handle the sobbing twenty-year-old.

"Shh," Piper murmured in the girl's ear.

"It's not fair," Penny sobbed through a loud hiccup.

"Well the doctor wasn't one hundred percent sure that he can't see," Piper tried to console her daughter-in-law.

"Why don't we go home and you can take a nap," Piper suggested to which Penny nodded feebly.

Ten minutes later and after narrowly avoiding being pulled over by a patrol cop, the pair pulled into the driveway of the Manor. Piper started to get out when Penny placed a firm grip on her arm.

"Please don't tell anyone else. Not until I wake up," she begged.

"Sure," Piper assured her and got out of the car.

They walked in to find the house quiet. They wandered into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. It read, 'gone fishing, back later. Ok so we're really at the park.-Chris and Wyatt'.

"Here, I'll take him and you go get some sleep," Piper ordered and pulled the baby carrier from Penny. Piper gazed down at the child and had to keep from crying. When she heard the door upstairs close she took Tristan from the carrier and brought him into the sun room.

"You're going to be ok," she whispered to him. He seemed so calm and collected compared to her. She was bubbling inside with anger and heartache. How would they deal with this if he really was blind? She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His small hand had wrapped around her necklace and he was tugging at it. The sight sent Piper into hysterics. She held him tightly to her chest so as not to drop. She let the tears fall and the sobs to reverberate in the room. She didn't know that she wasn't alone. Leo had walked in and heard her from the front hallway. He rushed in and sat down next to her.

"Piper, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"The baby," she babbled. Leo looked down at his grandson. The baby seemed to have fallen asleep despite Piper's crying.

"What about the baby?" he pressed, playing a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't," Piper managed. Just then the door opened and Wyatt and Chris came in, their voices loud. Footsteps sounded on the stairs as well. Penny appeared first from the living room, her eyes red from crying. Wyatt and Chris wandered in from the kitchen and took in the scene.

"Mom, are you ok?" Chris asked, seeing his mother's tear-stained cheeks. Wyatt walked over and picked up his son. The child woke up as soon as he felt himself being disentangled from his grandmother. He felt his father's arms and relaxed. He was safe.

"We went to the doctor's," Penny began, trying to be brave even though all she wanted was to scream.

"How'd it go?" Leo questioned, his arms wrapped tighter around his wife.

"Well…it was going fine until…" she trailed off. She wasn't sure she could do this.

"Until Dr. Jansen tested his vision," Piper continued. She could see her daughter-in-law was on the brink of falling apart again.

"Mom…what aren't you telling me?" Wyatt demanded. He could feel the tension in the room and it was starting to stifle him.

"Dr. Jansen thinks…that Tristan might be blind," Piper explained, managing to not break down again.

"Excuse me?" Wyatt snapped. He had to have heard his mother incorrectly.

"He thinks he's blind. He wants to do some tests," Piper answered, her voice had lowered in volume in reaction to her son's outburst.

"That's crap," Wyatt muttered, laying Tristan down on the floor.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Chris asked nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing stupid, I'm healing him,' Wyatt snarled.

He placed his hands over his son's eyes and a healing golden light began to flow from his outstretched fingers. The child squirmed beneath his father's hands as if it hurt. He whimpered softly until Wyatt pulled his hands away.

"Give me that," he ordered his brother. Rolling his eyes, Chris handed Wyatt the rattle. He shook it in front of his son's eyes and began to move it back and forth. Tristan's head moved back and forth, following the sound.

"See, I healed him," Wyatt stated haughtily.

"Why don't you try something without a sound," Chris muttered, handing him a teething ring.

"Fine. Not sure what you're trying to prove but whatever," Wyatt muttered. He took the ring and moved it in front of Tristan. The child didn't react at all. His eyes didn't follow the movement.

"But…he was looking at the rattle like two minutes ago," Wyatt mumbled, perplexed.

"The rattle made a noise. He heard the noise and followed the noise," Piper murmured.

Wyatt tossed the ring aside and placed his hands over the child's head once more. The golden light covered Tristan again. Just as before, the infant squirmed and this time successfully pushed his father's hands away.

"I'm trying to heal you. Relax," Wyatt tried to explain to his two-week-old son.

"You know, Wyatt. Maybe…maybe he doesn't want you to heal him," Chris suggested.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Wyatt spat.

"Well every time you tried it looked like it hurt him," Chris shot back.

"Guys. Please, you're upsetting him," Penny interceded, picking the baby up.

"But…why can't I heal him? I thought…I thought anything could be healed," Wyatt babbled.

"Not everything is meant to be healed son," Leo explained.

"It's not fair!" Wyatt shouted and stormed off.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't blow up the house," Chris mumbled.

"Chris," Penny called after the eighteen-year-old.

"Yeah?" he replied, stopping in the doorway.

"You really think that he doesn't want to be healed?" she asked weakly.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I got," Chris murmured and headed in the direction his brother had gone.

Chris found Wyatt pacing back and forth in the attic, every once in a while sending a potion vial or six into the wall. Chris had to duck for fear of being hit in the head with the sofa.

"Ok…dude…I get that you're really pissed off but do you really have to destroy the attic?" Chris asked and was nearly hit with a chair.

"Fuck off," Wyatt hissed.

"Sorry, but I told Mom I'd make sure you left the house in tact. So why don't you put down the guns and take a deep breath," Chris retorted. Wyatt's hands balled into fists but relaxed after a few seconds.

"Why is this happening to me…to my baby?" he finally asked, tears making his eyes shine.

"I don't know," Chris replied softly. He wished he had the answer his brother was looking for. Suddenly a thought popped into his head.

"Why don't we ask the Angel of Destiny," he suggested.

"Like that would work," Wyatt muttered dismissively.

"I'm serious. It could work," Chris countered. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Wyatt sighed but joined his brother in summoning. After a while a ball of white light appeared and the Angel of Destiny appeared.

"This had better be important," she said, sounding very annoyed.

"You're damn right. I want to know why the hell I can't heal my son," Wyatt spat. Chris literally had to hold him back.

"I can't tell you everything, Wyatt," she began.

"Look lady. I can't hold him back forever. And there are a lot of people downstairs asking the same question. So I suggest you answer his question," Chris stated heatedly.

"It's his destiny, Wyatt. Despite what your mother and her sisters accomplished during the time they were fighting evil, not all destiny can be changed," the Angel explained.

"You're kidding me! After everything our family has done, you can't fucking change this one little thing?" Wyatt spat.

"I'm sorry. There are just some paths of destiny that can't be changed," she said and with that she disappeared in a ball of light.

"Come on…let's go downstairs. I'm sure everyone else will want to know what's going on," Chris stated, ushering his older brother downstairs. They found a lot more of the family in the sun room than they had left there.

"Is it true? Tristan can't see?" Melissa asked and Wyatt nodded. Paisley ran over and gave her oldest cousin a hug around the middle.

"Thanks, Pais," he whispered.

"Hey man, I'm sorry the angel didn't work out," Chris muttered.

"Angel? What angel?" the Charmed Ones asked in unison.

"We summoned the Angel of Destiny but she was useless," Wyatt answered.

"Oh. That's bad. She doesn't like to be summoned," Phoebe remarked.

"Why did you summon her? Why not an Elder?" Coop asked.

"Uh, honey. Elders are not our friends," Phoebe whispered.

"Ok well…now that we've pissed off the high and mighty why don't we just try to relax," Paige suggested. She received a sea of nods and Wyatt sat down next to Penny. Tristan was asleep in her arms.

"We're going to fix this," he whispered to the child.


	24. Chapter 24

What Eyes Don't See

The air was dense and humid as Meris walked into a large cavern. She was very annoyed. She had tried to make a move on the Halliwells and had been thwarted before she could even breathe. They were protecting the newborn as if he were some priceless treasure. Some very small part of her could understand their protectiveness. To them he was a treasure. And he was very young. But that wasn't going to stop her. She was going to destroy the Halliwells. Her subjects were starting to grow weary of her repeated mistakes.

"Seer," she shouted at the man, hunched over a cauldron. He looked up and his back cracked loudly as he straightened up.

"My Queen," he greeted.

"Tell me, what you see of the newest Halliwell. When will he be most vulnerable," Meris cooed, running a finger over his throat. He took a step back, partly because her advances made him uneasy and partly to check the cauldron. He stared into the surface for a while until Meris grew impatient.

"You're wearing my patience thin," she hissed.

"I see…he will be with his mother this morning. She has no residual powers from the pregnancy. Once she is taken out, the child will be vulnerable," the Seer answered.

"Good," she snickered and disappeared. The Seer let out a deep sigh. He had seen her fate this very morning. It looked very painful. But of course he wouldn't tell her of it. She wouldn't believe him. She thought herself indestructible. It was a common wear point in many of those who had assumed reign over the Underworld in the past.

Above, Wyatt was just climbing back into bed after feeding Tristan. They'd been to a myriad of doctors in the last month and had been given a complete diagnosis that their son was indeed without site. His retinas hadn't formed correctly and at such a young age all of the doctors had been hesitant to perform surgery.

"Morning honey," Penny sighed when she felt her husband's arm encircle her waist.

"It can't be morning yet,' he murmured and pulled her close.

"It is," she assured him.

"I say it's not," he countered and managed to roll her over. He placed a kiss on her lips. She giggled as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Honey…this really isn't the time," she tried to protest.

"I love you," he breathed in her ear, making a shiver run the length of her spine. She rolled her eyes and let him continue his exploration. In the end he managed to seduce her. Some forty minutes later they lay side by side, breathless.

"God I forgot how good it is," Penny sighed.

"I can remind you again," he purred against her cheek. Penny didn't respond right away. She glanced over at the clock. She sat up abruptly, making Wyatt look at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" he questioned.

"You're going to be late for class," she chided and climbed out of bed.

"Oh come on," Wyatt protested, following her until he caught her around the waist.

"What if I want to spend the morning with the most beautiful woman in the world?" he murmured.

"I don't want you losing credit. You're late enough as it is," she commented. He let out a huff but headed for the bathroom. She pulled her robe around her as she stepped into the hall to pick up the newspaper. She scanned the front page headlines but found nothing of interest in them. She tossed it on the kitchen table and started a fresh pot of coffee. By the time she got back to the bedroom to get dressed, Wyatt had just orbed the bed made.

"Lazy bum," she teased, smacking him on the butt.

"I don't see you complaining," he teased back.

She dressed quickly and retrieved Tristan from his crib. She changed him and brought him into the kitchen to find Wyatt pouring two cups of coffee and heating up a bottle. She sat down at the table and gazed down at her groggy son.

"You know…it's starting to feel like he's always been this way," she spoke aloud.

"He has always been this way," Wyatt muttered, setting a mug of coffee in front of her on the table. Penny took the bottle from his other hand and placed the nipple in the child's mouth.

"I know…it's just…he compensates so well it's like you don't notice," she sighed.

"Yeah. I mean I hate that I can't heal him but I guess if it's what's meant to happen…" Wyatt trailed off, downing his coffee. He caught sight of the clock and orbed on his coat.

"You tell Daddy that he's being a bad boy for using so much magic," she murmured in her son's ear. She took his small hand in hers and shook in Wyatt's direction.

"I'll be home around two," he called, blowing them both a kiss as he rushed out the front door.

Penny and Tristan finished their breakfast and adjourned to the living room. She laid him down in the bassinet that Piper and Leo had given them as a baby shower gift. With a second cup of coffee, she settled in to read a little bit of the paper. She got as far as the business section her son began to whimper. She set the paper down and picked him up.

"What's the matter sweetie?" she cooed at him. Despite being in his mother's arms he continued to cry, his protestations growing steadily louder until he abruptly stopped. Penny's brow knit together in confusion as he clutched at her breast. She held him closer and he nestled his small body against her chest. She had wanted to breastfeed him but the doctor had told her not too. Seeming to have settled down, Penny placed Tristan back in the bassinet. She was about to pick up the paper again when she got a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. Little did she know but she was about to discover what had caused her son to cry for seemingly no reason.

In the Underworld Meris was pacing back and forth. She had waited hours for Wyatt to leave the house. But now she was sure that the mother and child were alone. She had considered sending a minion to do the job but she had learned the very hard way that if you want something done right you had better do it yourself. With a wicked smirk on her lips she shimmered out and into the apartment. She was in the kitchen and slowly made her approach. She found Penny about to take a sip of coffee. Penny's eyes connected with the demon and she dropped the cup, the hot liquid soaking her pants.

"Get away from my baby," she spat, knowing she was powerless.

"You really think you can stop me?" Meris taunted, an energy ball forming in her right hand. Penny's eyes went wide as she moved in front of Tristan. Faking a yawn Meris tossed the energy ball at Penny. It hit her in the arm and she fell to the ground in pain. Before she knew it, Meris was standing over her.

"Pitiful mortal. I should just kill you," the demon hissed. Instead of making good on her word she turned to the child. He was laying on his back in the bassinet. Meris raised her hand to form two energy balls. Her eyes went wide as the child enveloped himself in a protective shield. She wasn't expecting that. Regardless she sent the energy balls at the child. They disappeared as they hit the shield.

"You little brat," she hissed as she produced an athame and tried to puncture the shield. It didn't work. Why had the Seer not told her the child had a protective shield like his father had? Growing frustrated she shimmered out. Penny was coherent enough to hear her son wailing loudly. She dragged herself up to her knees and inched towards the sound. She reached in and took his hand. He was ok. He had protected himself.

"You're ok," Penny soothed, squeezing his small hand. Without realizing it, Penny's arm was glowing gold were the energy ball had hit her. She looked at the spot and found the flesh healed and the painful ache gone. She stood and pulled the infant to her.

"You healed Mommy. I guess you don't need to see to protect yourself," she breathed, stroking the very find hair on his head. The rest of the morning passed without interruption. As promised, Wyatt arrived around two o'clock, just as Penny was putting Tristan down for another nap.

"How was your morning/" she asked, a little unsure of whether to tell him about the demon encounter.

"Class was class. What about you two?" he answered, brushing it off. Penny averted her gaze. She knew he would probably freak out if she told him. But then again, Tristan had proved he was very capable of protecting himself, even against someone he couldn't see.

"It was…eventful. That demon you made a truce with showed up and tried to hurt Tristan," she began.

"What! I'm going to vanquish her ass," Wyatt spat.

"Let me finish. She couldn't get near him. He knew to put his shield up. And I think…I think he might have had a vision," she finished.

"You're sure he's alright?" Wyatt asked again and she nodded, dragging him into their son's room to show him.

"A vision? How do you?" he pressed once he was sure his son was unscathed.

"Well he just started crying and it got louder and louder and then it just stopped. I mean I don't really know if that is what it was. We should ask Aunt Phoebe," Penny suggested.

"I'll go call her," Wyatt stated, squeezing her hand. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed her work number.

"Phoebe Halliwell," Phoebe spoke on the other end.

"Aunt Phoebe, it's Wyatt. I have a quick question for you," Wyatt answered.

"Um…ok. I have a meeting in like ten minutes so make it really quick," his aunt responded.

"We think Tristan had a premonition today. He started crying and it kept getting louder and then just stopped," Wyatt explained.

"Oh, you must be so proud," Phoebe gushed.

"I guess but we really don't know it was a premonition," Wyatt repeated.

"Well I mean you can't really ask him. Just keep an eye on him and see if it happens again," Phoebe murmured, sounding rushed.

"Ok…thanks," Wyatt mumbled and hung up.

"What did she say?" Penny questioned from the hallway.

"She says she thinks it was a premonition but to keep an eye out to see if he does it again," Wyatt answered.

"I guess he doesn't really need to see to see," he murmured, wrapping an arm around Penny as they watched their sleeping son.


	25. Chapter 25

Little Traveler Boy

Several months had passed and thankfully Meris had not attempted any more attacks on Tristan. Wyatt had finished up the semester and could spend more time with his wife and son. Presently they were at the Manor, seated at the dinner table. Chris reached across the table to grab the salad but before he could lay a finger on it, the bowl disappeared in a swirl of orbs. It reappeared in front of Wyatt.

"I was going to eat that," Chris shot at his older brother.

"I didn't do it! I swear," Wyatt protested, pushing the bowl towards Chris. Chris reached for the bowl and it disappeared again. All eyes landed on the bowl, sitting right in front of Tristan's seat. The child was squawking happily.

"Well looks like he's trying to show off," Melinda giggled. Wyatt gazed at his son. Despite his eyes not functioning, they were a brilliant blue color.

"Can I have that?" Penny whispered in her son's ear as she picked up the salad bowl. She stood up and walked around the table to give Chris the bowl before Tristan go steal it away again.

"Thanks," Chris muttered, sticking a fork in the salad that now filled his bowl.

Half an hour later the family had convened to the sun room. The younger kids set about doing leftover bits of homework. Chris sat on the couch, playing cards with Henry Jr.

"What you playing?" Paisley asked, plopping down next to Henry Jr.

"Poker," Chris answered, a concentrated look on his face.

"Can I play?" she asked, her elbows now resting on her knees.

"You don't know how to play," Henry stated dismissively. Paisley pouted and got up, wandering towards her mother.

"They won't let me play," she whined, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why don't we play a game of our own," Phoebe suggested, directing her daughter's attention to the board games stacked neatly in the corner. Paisley nodded, wiping the tear away. The seven-year-old picked out Monopoly and several other members of the family gathered around to play.

"I'm going to put him down for the night," Penny whispered to Wyatt, who was seated across from Phoebe.

"You want me to orb you home?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No…he'll be fine when we go home later," she assured him. She took her son and headed for the second floor where they kept the spare changing table. She walked into the room she and Wyatt had stayed in during the end of her pregnancy and laid Tristan in the changing table.

"You hang on there for one second while Mommy gets a fresh diaper," Penny cooed at the six-month-old.

She turned her back for a minute to retrieve a diaper when she heard a loud thump above her. She spun around to see her son still lying safely in the changing table. He squirmed slightly as she hurriedly changed his diaper. Slowly she picked him up and headed for the stairs leading to the attic. She slowly pushed open the door, Tristan clutched tightly to her chest. The door opened all the way and she had to gasp, gripping the doorframe to keep from falling over. There was a young boy, no older than seven or eight years old perched on an old trunk. His small legs swung back and forth, hitting the bottom of the trunk with continuous 'thumps'.

"Excuse me," Penny called out in a soft voice. The boy spun around, a smile spreading over his lips. Something about the boy seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place it. He got up and slowly walked towards her. She stopped moving, allowing him to meet her part way. The child in her arms squirmed furiously, starting to cry.

"Shh. It's ok," Penny murmured to the boy, bouncing him up and down.

"Let's go downstairs," the older boy suggested and took Penny's free hand. Still looking shocked she followed him as he pulled her down the stairs with dead on accuracy. It was if he had been in the Manor before. He led Penny into the sun room, making everyone look up.

"I thought you were going to put him….who is that?" Wyatt commented, eyeing the boy with Penny curiously.

"I don't know who he is…I found him in the attic," Penny admitted. The boy swung Penny's arm back and forth as if her touch was familiar to him.

"You found him in the attic?" Piper repeated.

"Yeah…" Penny trailed.

"What's your name sweetie?" Phoebe addressed the older child. He didn't respond right away. His face fell, as if he was expecting they would know him.

"Tristan," he answered, letting go of Penny's hand and sitting down next to Wyatt.

"Aw that's a nice…did he just say what I think he did?" Phoebe remarked, looking as shocked as Penny had.

"Yeah…" Piper answered her sister. Wyatt turned to look at the boy. The first thing he noticed was the boy's eyes. They were a vibrant blue but focused on nothing particular.

"My God," he breathed, instinctively pulling the boy to him in a tight hug.

"Hi Daddy," he whispered against Wyatt's chest. Penny handed the infant Tristan to Chris and fell to her knees by her husband.

"How…how did you get here, sweetie?" Penny murmured, stroking his sandy hair.

"Uncle Chris," Tristan answered sweetly. Wyatt eyed his baby brother.

"Hey…it's got to be in the future so don't blame me," Chris protested.

"Why did he send you back?" Piper asked her grandson.

"To talk to Mommy and Daddy," Tristan answered. He got up and plopped down in her lap. Piper looked a little surprised at the ease with which he moved around. It made her spirit a little calmer to now that he learned to get around by himself.

Before anyone could say anything else, Paisley gasped, infant Tristan began to scream loudly and older Tristan squeezed his eyes shut and his hands covered his ears. Wyatt jumped up, pulling the older version of his son to him. The boy was rocking back and forth. As quickly as the drama had started, it was over.

"Ok….what happened?" Paige asked.

"Premonition," Paisley and older Tristan answered in unison.

"That's the cry he made the last time he got a premonition a few months ago," Penny affirmed.

"That's too weird. What did you see?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Meris…she…well does what she always does…attacks us," Paisley answered.

"Me too," Tristan answered with a nod.

"So wait…you both saw the same thing?" Leo asked. The two children nodded.

"I don't think that has ever happened before," he murmured.

"Think of the family you're talking about," Coop whispered to his brother-in-law.

"Any idea when she might attack?" Chris asked. Before anyone could answer him, Meris shimmered in.

"Speak of the devil," Piper sighed. Wyatt started to put up his shield around future Tristan but the boy disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Meris.

"What's this," Meris purred, a fireball forming in her hands. Chris telekinetically sent it at a wall, leaving a large scorch mark.

"How dare you," she hissed at Chris.

"Sorry bitch but you're going down," Wyatt hissed. No one even bothered to reprimand him for his language.

"You were always a problem weren't you," she sneered at the eldest Halliwell. Penny watched in horror, trying desperately to grab future Tristan by the arm to get him away from Meris. She knew he could use his shield but he didn't have it up right now and that worried her.

"Leave him alone," future Tristan shouted at the demon. Her attention reverted back to boy standing before her.

"And what are you going to do about it," she snickered at him. She produced an athame and with one fluid motion moved to stab him. Quick as a shot Tristan not only disappeared in orbs but grabbed the athame and stabbed her in the arm. She gasped in pain and shimmered out. Everyone simply stared at the child.

"Thank God you're ok," Penny breathed, pulling him to her.

"We need to talk," Wyatt stated and led his wife and son out of the room. He led them into the kitchen. He watched Tristan sit down in a chair. Penny sat down next to him.

"So you said you came back to talk to me and Mommy. What did you need to talk to us about, buddy?" Wyatt asked, holding the boy's left hand firmly in his right.

"To show you that I can do things. Just because I don't see doesn't mean I can't do things," Tristan stated, sounding wise beyond his years.

"We know you can protect yourself honey. But it's our job as your parents to worry about you. Especially with demons around," Penny explained.

"But you try to keep me too safe," Tristan protested.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt inquired.

"You don't let me do anything because you're afraid I'll get hurt," he explained to his parents.

"I can see things before they happen. So in my own way I see," he added.

"I guess we have to accept that you're like a regular kid, huh?" Wyatt proposed and the boy nodded vehemently.

"Ok…we'll do our best," Penny promised.

"Now come on. Let's get you back to your own time," Wyatt said, ushering the boy towards the stairs.

"I need to say goodbye," Tristan stated, tugging on Wyatt's sleeve. With a sigh, Wyatt led the boy back into room.

"We're sending him back but he wants to say goodbye to everyone first," he said. He watched as his son went and gave each and every member of the family a firm hug. He held onto Piper an extra long time.

"I love you Grammy," he whispered.

"I love you too," she murmured back.

"Time to go," Penny called and the boy orbed out, reappearing next to her. Twenty minutes later Penny and Wyatt returned from the attic.

"Well he's back. I guess we didn't really believe he could protect himself until we really saw it first hand," Wyatt admitted.

"Now that you know will you stop treating the kid like he's going to break?" Chris begged.

"Not just yet. But we will…we're still parents and he's only six months old. We still have the right to worry," Penny answered, flashing the eighteen-year-old a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

And one for good Luck

Halliwell Manor was buzzing with activity. Leo and Henry were hanging balloons and streamers from all of the doorways while Coop busied himself with organizing the mass of wrapped gifts on the front foyer table. He was meticulously arranging and rearranging them until Henry caught sight of him.

"Would you just leave the presents alone? There's no sense in making them look nice. The house is going to be a mess anyways," Henry commented with a snort.

"Well it's my daughter's birthday and I can obsess over her if I want to," Coop shot back with a smile. For being a Cupid he did have an argumentative side.

Just as Henry was about to make a pithy comment back the front door opened and Phoebe walked in. She looked at the three guys and just shook her head.

"Piper's in the kitchen," Leo offered innocently.

"Thanks. Keep streaming," Phoebe snickered as she walked by. On her way she gave Coop a swift kiss o the cheek.

"How's the cake coming?" she addressed her older sister upon walking into the kitchen. It looked like a war zone.

"It would have been done an hour ago but somebody had to keep orbing the ingredients all over the kitchen," Piper snapped.

"Mom! He's seven months old. He doesn't mean it," Wyatt protested, holding Tristan close to him.

"Are you making Grandma mad?" Phoebe cooed at the child. He giggled, squirming in his father's arms.

"He's just lucky I love him," Piper muttered and pulled the cake from the oven. She set it on the counter to cool and surveyed the kitchen. Flour, sugar and batter were spread over almost every surface of the room.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen," Piper chanted and the kitchen glowed and became spotless.

"Don't let Grandma fool you. She would yell at me if I did that," Wyatt whispered to his son.

"Did you want to clean it up?" Piper asked, fixing her oldest son with a stern look.

"I'm just trying to instill good morals in my son. And you always taught us not to abuse magic," Wyatt protested.

"I know. I just want everything to be ready for Melissa's party tonight," Piper sighed and began to assemble and frost the cake.

"Well I'm going to run over to the apartment, get this little guy cleaned up and pick up Penny," Wyatt announced just as Paige walked in.

"Did I miss anything?' she asked, sounding out of breath.

"No. Well except the huge mess your great nephew made of the kitchen," Phoebe answered. Wyatt gave them all a small wave and orbed away.

"The cake looks great," Paige commented as Piper finished writing "Happy 14th Birthday Melissa" on the top of the cake.

"Thanks," Piper murmured.

"I can't believe she's turning fourteen," Phoebe sighed. Piper and Paige shared a look.

"Been there, done that," they stated in unison.

"I hope you know that you two just made yourselves sound old," Phoebe chuckled.

"Face it Pheebs. We are old," Piper stated.

"God, when did that happen?" Phoebe mused.

"About the time Wyatt turned eighteen," Piper suggested. The sisters burst into laughter as they mused on their old age.

"The whole house has been covered," Leo announced, tossing the roll of masking tape like a basketball into the open drawer.

"Show off,' Paige teased.

"So everything is set then? Except for the entire family being here," Coop called.

"Yes, honey. Everything is all set," Phoebe shouted back at him.

"He didn't obsess like this over Rachel's 14th birthday," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Who knows…maybe he just wants Melissa to have a memorable birthday," Paige suggested.

"I just hope it goes demon free," Phoebe muttered just as Wyatt and Penny reappeared.

"How's my little mess maker," Phoebe babbled at Tristan, taking him from the baby carrier.

"Don't encourage him," Piper shot, hiding the cake in the fridge.

Slowly the rest of the family began to show up. Chris orbed in from upstairs, a present in hand. Coop saw him and whisked the present away.

"Ok…what's up with him?" he asked, pointing at his uncle.

"Don't ask," a chorus of voices answered him.

"So…what's the game plan? Dinner, presents cake?" he asked his mother.

"I'm just the cake baker. Ask your aunt. She's in charge," Piper replied. Chris looked at Phoebe.

"Yeah. Dinner, presents, cake is the plan," she answered.

"Is everyone here?" Piper questioned. Chris peered into the sun room. The rest of his cousins were crammed into the room, doing their best to not eavesdrop on the adults.

"Yes," Chris answered in a whisper.

"Tell them to go to the table. We'll bring stuff out," Piper informed her middle child.

"Hey guys. Dinner is being put on the table," Chris announced, walking into the sun room. The mass of children scrambled to the table, all eager for Piper's cooking. Even though they all ate dinner together at least twice a week, birthdays were special occasions and merited extra special meals.

Piper walked in followed by Paige and Phoebe all carrying steaming hot dishes of mashed potatoes, sweet corn, gravy and two large roast chickens. Melissa's eyes lit up as her mother and aunts set the food on the table. It was her favorite meal.

"Thank you Aunt Piper!" she exclaimed, jumping from her seat and catching Piper in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie," Piper replied, returning the hug.

"Can we eat now?" Paisley asked, licking her lips while she stared at the corn.

"Dig in!" Piper called. As soon as she sat down, hands flew over the table and dishes circulated from person to person.

"This is really good, Piper," Henry commented as he put down a chicken leg, picked clean of any meat.

"I try," she said, giving him a smile. Just then there was soft ringing. Henry looked down to see his beeper flashing.

"Excuse me for a second," he told the table and walked away. He dialed the number into his cell phone. It only took two rings for the other person to pick up.

"Hello," a male voice answered.

"This had better be good, Mike," Henry spoke.

"We just caught one of yours messing around with an underage girl," Mike answered.

"Can't you just hold him for a few hours? I'm in the middle of dinner. It's my niece's 14th birthday party," Henry begged.

"We need you down here now, Mitchell," Mike spat and the line went dead.

"Damn it," Henry swore before walking back into the room. Paige caught his eye and knew something was wrong.

"What is it, honey?" she asked.

"I have to go. One of my parolees just broke parole and I have to deal with him," Henry stated, sounding apologetic.

"Go ahead. We'll be here," Paige assured him. He disappeared out the front door. Moments later the sound of his car speeding down the street filled the air.

Henry pulled to a stop at a light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe they couldn't just hold the little pervert until dinner was over. He pressed on the gas when the light turned green and pulled into the police station. Henry climbed out of his car and headed inside.

Back at the Manor everyone had moved to the sun room again and were handing Melissa the large pile of presents. Coop was flitting around taking pictures. He caught Melissa off guard and her hand flew up to shield her eyes from the bright flash.

"Dad…could you stop that?" she asked, sounding very much like a teenager.

"Sorry, honey," he apologized and put the camera down.

Melissa continued to open presents while Henry walked through the metal detector at the precinct. He was met shortly by Mike who led him to holding cell. Seated on the hard wooden bench was one of his newest parolees, Adrienne. Mike unlocked the cell and Henry stepped in.

"Hey man…I didn't know she wasn't 18. She looked 18," Adrienne protested immediately.

"Just relax, man. Just walk me through what happened," Henry instructed.

"I was just walking down the street right. And this chick walks up to me and just starts like climbing all over me," Adrienne began.

"I wasn't going to protest or nothing but I guess so cop saw us," he continued.

"So how do you know she wasn't eighteen?" Henry asked.

"I overheard the cop checking her ID. Said she was fifteen. I'm telling you man. She didn't look like no fifteen year old girl I ever seen," he answered. Henry merely nodded and surveyed the young man. He had a gash on his left forearm.

"You put up a fight?" he asked, pointing to the wound.

"Not to no cops I didn't. Your buddy over there was cuffing me and she just pulls a knife and cuts me. Like it was my fault we got caught," Adrienne replied.

"And the cops didn't do anything?" Henry questioned and Adrienne shook his head.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Henry assured him.

"What happens if you can't? Do I go back?" Adrienne asked looking very scared.

"No. If you're telling the truth and you didn't approach her, you didn't really break parole," Henry answered, stepping from the cell. He motioned for Mike to join him at his desk.

"What is it, Mitch?" Mike asked.

"You didn't notice the girl pull a knife and slash him?" Henry asked.

"No," Mike answered simply.

"Where's the girl now?" Henry asked and Mike pointed to a chair partway down the room. She was sitting looking innocent as Henry moved towards her.

"Can we talk?" he asked and she nodded.

"I have a guy in there that says he was minding his own business when you just started climbing all over him. I want the truth. Is that what happened?" he explained gruffly.

"Maybe," she said with a shrug. Suddenly Henry's cell phone rang. He gave her a half ass smile and walked away.

"Henry Mitchell," he spoke into the small device.

"Henry, it's Phoebe. I just…had a premonition. Are you ok?" Phoebe babbled.

"I'm fine. Why…what did you see?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"A girl…a demon stabbing someone with an athame," Phoebe answered.

"You're telling me a demon jumped one of my parolees?" Henry groaned.

"Thank God it wasn't you," Phoebe breathed. "Paige was freaking out."

"Well she's sitting about two feet from me. What do I do?" he asked, sounding nervous. Henry looked over and to his horror saw what looked like a decorative knife in her hands.

"She's armed," he added in a whisper.

"Uh…hang on," Phoebe told him. There was soft, muffled voices until someone picked the phone back up.

"Uncle Henry. I'll be there in like two seconds," Wyatt stated and the line went dead. Slowly Henry closed the phone and moved back towards the girl. Wyatt appeared in the doorway just in time to see the girl look up at Henry and plunge the athame into his stomach. Mike was preoccupied on the phone, his office door shut.

"No!" Wyatt shouted rushing towards his Uncle.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," the demon snickered.

"Here let me wipe that smile off your face for you," Wyatt spat and backhanded her, stealing the athame in the process. He slammed the weapon into her chest and watched her explode. Next he bent over his Uncle, healing him as quickly as he could.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling the older man back to his feet.

"Yeah. I…thanks. I have a parolee to let out. But…what do I do about the girl?" Henry muttered.

"Easy. I'll cast a memory spell so that they won't remember," Wyatt offered. It took him only a minute or two to draft the spell and cast it.

"Adrienne come on. I'll drive you home," Henry ordered the young man.

"Thanks," the parolee answered.

"See you a home," Wyatt whispered and watched his uncle leave. He then disappeared in a flurry of light.

Henry arrived back home just as Melissa was about to cut the first piece of cake. He rushed in, wrapping his arms around Paige.

"Glad you could make it back," she whispered in his ear.

"Wait, Lis. You can't cut it yet. You missed a candle," Chris called out.

"No I didn't. There were fourteen," Melissa retorted. He pulled a lit candle from behind his back.

"But not the one for good luck," he snickered. She rolled his eyes and blew it out.


	27. Chapter 27

Trading Sorrows

The sun began to shine brightly into the window of Rachel Halliwell's room. She groaned loudly and rolled over, trying to block the bright rays with her pillow. It worked for a short while until her door burst open and Paisley ran in.

"Rachel!" the seven-year-old screeched.

"That was my ear, Pais," Rachel grunted.

"Get up!" Paisley begged, shaking her sister violently. Rachel began to open her mouth to respond when she felt a weird sensation ripple through her body. He could feel her baby sister's excitement…about pancakes.

"Mom's making pancakes. What's the big deal?" Rachel asked.

"Cause, Mom never makes pancakes," Paisley retorted and dragged her sister out of bed. Rachel shook the bizarre feeling and allowed her sister to lead her to the kitchen.

"Morning, Rachel," Phoebe greeted her daughter.

"Morning," Rachel replied and sat down across from Melissa. She'd been fourteen for three months but she couldn't stop gloating about all of the great gifts she'd gotten from the family. Rachel caught her sister's eye and that same feeling passed through her again. She could feel her sister's self-centered attitude.

"Lis, stop being so self-centered. Your birthday was three months ago. No one cares about the stuff you go anymore," Rachel spat.

"Hey, it's too early in the morning to be fighting," Coop called as he walked into the room.

"I didn't even say anything," Melissa pouted.

"Whatever," Rachel muttered and accepted the plate of pancakes from her mother.

The family lapsed into silence as they consumed their morning meal. The girls returned to their own rooms to get dressed and ready for school. Rachel was finishing her makeup when a knock resounded on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, putting the top back on her mascara.

"Mom," Phoebe answered.

"Come in," Rachel replied and tossed her makeup bag into her drawer. Phoebe pushed the door open and stepped through the doorway.

"Are you feeling ok?" Phoebe asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Why?" Rachel answered, tossing books and papers into her backpack.

"Well…what you said to your sister at breakfast," Phoebe began but was cut off.

"I'm just tired of her gloating about all her damn presents," Rachel interrupted.

"I think…you might be coming into a new power," Phoebe murmured, catching her oldest child off guard.

"What? No…I can't be. What else is there to develop?" Rachel babbled.

"It sounds to me like you're developing the power of empathy," Phoebe explained.

"I had it you know. It can be scary at first with so many people's emotions in your head but with time you'll to control it," her mother continued.

"I don't want to feel other people's emotions. I have enough problems with my own," Rachel protested.

"I felt the same way. Locked myself in the basement for a few days after I found out it had developed. Led to some…interesting confrontations with my boss," Phoebe mused.

"Elise?" Rachel asked, looking creeped out.

"No…Jason Dean," Phoebe answered.

"Oh…I don't remember hearing about him," Rachel stated, sitting down next to her mom.

"Yeah…I don't really talk about him…or Les or Dex," Phoebe muttered.

"I won't ask," Rachel giggled.

"So…I guess I just have to accept it. I'm going to be late for school," Rachel informed her mother and got up. What she would give to be able to orb to school.

"Have a good day," Phoebe called after her. She followed the sixteen-year-old out of the room and saw all three of her girls off to school. As she shut the front door, she felt a hand wrap around hers.

"Everything alright with her?" Coop asked.

"Yeah…she's just coming into a new power," Phoebe answered.

At school Rachel was leaning against her locker, staring at her planner. She didn't notice the footsteps stop next to her until the voice spoke.

"Hey Rachel," Chris greeted.

"Hey Chris," she stated, smiling at her cousin. She got the bizarre feeling again and this time seemed to be channeling his frustration.

"What's with people thinking we're like a cult or something," Rachel blurted out. She instantly covered her mouth.

"I was just thinking that," Chris murmured.

"Oh God…I have a new power…empathy," she confided in him.

"Uh oh. According to Mom…Aunt Phoebe had a hell of a time getting a grip on it. And school is just a wealth of emotion. Good luck. Maybe we can draw up a quick spell to block other people's emotions?" Chris offered.

"I'll take anything you've got," she answered, sounding desperate. She had a feeling this new power was going to get her in a lot of trouble.

Chris led her away from the prying ears and eyes of the hallway and into an alcove. He pulled a sheet of paper from his notebook and stared at it for a minute. He began scribbling something down.

"Let's hope this works," Chris muttered, handing her the paper. She looked it over and took a deep breath.

"I call upon the ancient power, to aid me in this distressful hour. Other's emotions hide them well. Keep them from me so I cannot tell," Rachel read. She watched the hallway glow brightly before her and then dissipate.

"Well, did it work?" Chris asked.

"I…I don't know," Rachel admitted and walked into the hall. She stood still as people passed her. She didn't get the tingling feeling from anyone.

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver, Chris," she squealed, hugging him.

"Any time," he said with a chuckled as they went their separate ways.

The day progressed as if Rachel hadn't developed the new power. She was currently sitting in history, doodling in the margins of her notebook when she felt the tingling. She looked to her left and a girl named Leanne was holding a note and was on the verge of tears. Rachel was overcome with a very strong hurt feeling. She felt tears spring to her own eyes as she looked away. Why wasn't the spell blocking Leanne's emotions? She would have to find Chris at lunch and ask. As she walked down the hall she caught a glimpse of Leanne's boyfriend Jacob. He looked really pissed off and as she passed him she felt his anger. Leanne had cheated on him. Before Rachel could stop herself she turned to the guy standing next to Jake and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, looking stunned.

"Oh…I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that…I…I have to go," Rachel babbled and ran to the cafeteria. Luckily she saw Chris right away.

"We have a major problem," Rachel whispered, looking around her frantically.

"What?" he asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I can feel people's negative emotions still. I just punched a guy," she confided in him.

"But the spell was supposed to block all emotion," Chris groaned.

"Did you just say 'spell'?" Melinda queried of her older brother.

"Keep it down," Chris hissed at her. She merely rolled her eyes.

"I have a new power and we cast a spell to block it but it didn't work completely," Rachel whispered.

"New power…what is it?" Melinda asked, sounding excited.

"Empathy," Rachel and Chris answered in unison.

"Uh…ok so that's not so cool," the other girl muttered.

"Yeah really. I hope I don't get in trouble for punching that guy," Rachel muttered. Unfortunately she spoke too soon. Shortly the Vice Principle was dragging her into his office and Phoebe and Coop were there as well.

"Mr. Ramon, I'm sure Rachel didn't mean to punch him," Phoebe assured the man seated across from her.

"Mrs. Halliwell we have several students who said your daughter punched this young man.

"I didn't mean to. I just…I don't know felt really angry," Rachel tried to explain without explaining about her power.

"I'm suspending you from school for the rest of the week," Mr. Ramon stated, indicating the matter was closed. Rachel looked rather angry and Phoebe had to wonder if she was feeling her own anger at the Vice Principle or whether it was her own. Phoebe and Coop led their daughter out to the parking lot and towards the car.

"Mom I swear I didn't mean to hit that guy. It's just this other kid just broke up with his girlfriend and he was really angry and I just…channeled it," Rachel explained.

"Hey…don't worry. At least you didn't start a riot," Phoebe assured her daughter.

"But I cast a spell to block other people's emotions and it didn't work," Rachel groaned.

"Rachel…that's personal gain," Phoebe stated sternly.

"I know…I just sort of freaked out…How do we fix it so I feel everyone's emotions again?" she asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Did you write the spell?" Coop asked.

"No…Chris did."

"Piper's going to kill him," Phoebe sighed.

"Well. We can try and fix this," Coop stated calmly as they climbed out of the car and headed inside.

"We'll just write a new spell," Phoebe stated and grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the kitchen.

"Do you remember the wording from Chris' spell?" Coop asked and Rachel nodded. She took the paper and pen from her mother and began to write. She passed it to Phoebe to look over and when Phoebe was satisfied with it Rachel recited it.

"I call upon the ancient powers to help me in this darkest hour. Others feelings let me feel. Give me back and make me healed," she read. She saw the whole room wash over in bright light.

"Well...do you feel anything?" Coop asked.

"Yeah…you're anxiety," Rachel giggled.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked. Rachel took a moment.

"You're happy that I fixed my little mess," Rachel replied.

"Yay it's fixed!" Phoebe squealed.

Across town Piper was in the kitchen when Chris walked in. He tried to avoid her. He got the feeling that she knew about the spell gone wrong at school. Piper caught sight of him and pointed to the empty chair at the table.

"Sit," she ordered and he silently obeyed.

"You're Aunt called me," she began.

"Look…I know it was personal gain and I'm sorry," he shot before she could continue.

"I know you wanted to help her but that's not the way she's going to get control over her power. We don't need her locking herself in the basement," Piper scolded.

"I know. I just…I remember you telling us how hard it was for Aunt Phoebe and I wanted to make it less stressful for Rachel," Chris murmured.

"I'm sure she appreciates that but I think she also realizes the consequences of the spell too. So from now on, no more spells for personal gain. We don't need you all getting suspended from school," Piper sighed and Chris nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Three times over

Low voices rose up from a small cave in the Underworld. A group of shocker demons were congregated, rumblings of discontent on their tongues. Meris had asserted herself as their leader and the group had had high hopes for her.

"We have to make a move ourselves. She's giving demons everywhere a bad name," one demon shouted.

"If she finds out, we're all dead," another countered.

"We're good as dead anyways. Once the Halliwells defeat Meris they're to come after us next," a third interjected.

"Silence," a fourth called out. All eyes turned and landed on him. It was Zikon that had silenced them.

"We will attack the Halliwells, independently of Meris. We are dead either way. It's the fate of any demon. We must accept that," he continued.

"How will we attack? The Manor is full of good magic all the time. And waiting until they are all there is even more certain to lead to suicide," the second proposed.

"We aren't going to attack at the Manor. With the Charmed Ones spread out with their own families. We can attack at their homes, away from the seat of their strength," Zikon answered.

"What about Wyatt and his child?" the third demon queried.

"They may both be powerful but they are not the only ones in the family. I say we strike against the others, ones they would least expect," the leader suggested in response.

"Whom do you suggest, Zikon?" another of the group questioned.

"Paige's son. His powers seem to be limited, an easy target," Zikon snickered.

"But he is half whitelighter. He has the power to orb."

"He won't have time to even contemplate orbing when we attack," Zikon assured the group.

"When do we attack?" a chorus of voices echoed.

"Tomorrow," Zikon concluded the meeting. The demons went their separate ways, all eager for the chance to weaken the Halliwell power.

In the Mitchell household the following morning, Hannah was just walking out of the bathroom in a towel. She turned the corner and nearly collided with her older brother. In the process of avoiding each other, her towel started to slip.

"Oh just what I needed to see…my sister flashing me," Henry grumbled.

"It's probably the most you're going to see til your twenty," Hannah teased.

"Whatever freak," he called as she headed into her room. Chelsea was sitting in front of the mirror, applying eyeliner.

"What did we do to end up with such a dork for a brother?" Hannah wondered aloud.

"Couldn't tell you. What was he freaking out about?" Chelsea replied.

"My towel slipped," Hannah giggled.

"Major dork," Chelsea affirmed as Hannah pulled on clothes. Chelsea caught sight of the clock on the night table that sat between their beds. It read 7:26.

"So you think Rachel's gotten a handle on her new power yet? Since she comes back to school today," Hannah asked. It had been a long week in the Halliwell family.

"I sure hope so. I'm glad I didn't get the power of empathy. It's bad enough feeling what you feel," Chelsea retorted.

"Shut up," Hannah shot, smacking her sister in the back of the head with a pillow.

"Girls come on! You're going to be late!" Paige called. The twins shared an eye roll and headed for the kitchen.

Henry Jr. was seated at the table pushing his toast around the plate. Paige hadn't noticed as she handed out plates to the two girls. Henry had already left for the office. He had a meeting with his boss that morning. Chelsea was the first to notice Henry Jr.'s lack of appetite.

"Mom, I think Henry is bulimic or something," Chelsea informed her mother.

"What?" Paige asked, eying her daughter.

"I'm just not hungry moron," Henry shot at his sibling.

"Is something bothering you?" Paige asked.

"I just had this really weird dream last night. I was standing in this big hall and…and then was in this other room but I could see myself in the hall," Henry explained.

"Maybe it was a mirror?" Hannah suggested but her brother shook his head in the negative.

"It sounds to me like astral projection," Paige murmured, sounding a little unnerved at the thought.

"Is that a power in the family?" Henry Jr. asked nervously.

"Yes…but no one has had it since your Aunt Prue," Paige replied, heading for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" her son questioned.

"Your Aunt Piper," Paige called over her shoulder.

"Piper…I have a question. How did Prue's astral projection start?" Paige asked.

"No I'm not sure. But it sounds like it is. Maybe Leo can come over?" Paige responded to something her older sister said.

"Yeah…I'll just call him in sick," Paige assured Piper.

"Thanks. I can come get him," she offered and hung up. She quickly called the school and informed the woman in the main office that Henry Jr. would out for the day because he was sick.

"He gets to stay home from school because of some weird dream but we have to go?" Hannah bemoaned.

"Yes. Chris will pick you two up in twenty," Paige answered, disappearing in orbs. She rematerialized moments later with Leo, coffee cup still in hand.

"So what's going on?" Leo asked, looking a little startled to be pulled away from breakfast.

"Henry, tell him," Paige instructed. While Henry Jr. filled his uncle in on the dream he had, Chelsea and Hannah cleaned up their breakfast dishes and waited for Chris to show up. He pulled into the driveway and honked. The twins waved goodbye to their brother, mom and uncle and disappeared out the front door.

"Look…I have to go to work. You can stay as long as you need to, Leo," Paige informed her brother-in-law.

"Alright. Would you mind stopping by Magic School and telling them I won't be in today?" he asked and she nodded. With that she was gone.

"So do you really think I'm developing astral projection?" Henry Jr. queried.

"Well I think it is a real possibility. We always knew, you would all develop other powers other than the ones inherited from your moms," Leo answered, sipping his coffee.

"There's more in the pot," his nephew offered. Leo reached behind him and topped off his mug.

"Isn't it kind of weird though? I mean Rachel came into a new power last week…I'm coming into one this week," Henry mused.

"It is a bit strange, I agree. But then again, not all of the Charmed Ones power manifested themselves right away. And you've had your powers a lot longer than they did when they started fighting evil," Leo commented.

"Yeah. I just…I don't even know how to go about figuring out how the whole thing works," Henry sighed, orbing his toast into the trash and the plate into the dish washer.

"Well I showed the girls how to do it when they defeated Zankou. I can show you," Leo offered and his nephew started to glow with enthusiasm. Unlike Rachel, he was excited about a new power. It meant another means to combat Meris and her legions of followers.

The pair got up and moved into the living room. Leo took a seat in the arm chair and Henry Jr. sat across from him on the coffee table. Had Paige been home, she would have yelled at him for sitting on it.

"Now close your eyes and focus," Leo instructed. The sixteen-year-old in front of him did as he was told.

"Now what?" the boy asked.

"Focus on seeing yourself in the room with us," Leo continued. Very slowly a figure began to form in the room. Once it solidified it looked like a perfect replica of Henry Jr.

"Wow…it worked!" the projection exclaimed. Before he could say anything more he disappeared and the real Henry Jr. opened his eyes, inhaling sharply.

"You did it," Leo commented, smiling broadly.

"But it didn't last that long," he complained.

"You're just learning. It will come with time," his uncle assured him.

"Can I try again?" the teen asked and Leo nodded.

Meanwhile, down in the underworld, the shocker demons were gathering together again. Zikon was pacing back and forth as the last of their group arrived. Once the last straggler was present he addressed the small group.

"We strike now. His uncle is with him but he is mortal. He will be easy to take out and then the boy is ours," he called and was greeted with raucous cheers. He pointed to several other demons to accompany him on the mission. The others watched their brethren shimmered out.

Back at the Mitchell residence, Henry and Leo had moved into the kitchen, trying to see if he could project into different rooms. So far he had a projection in the kitchen, the bathroom upstairs and the living room. The three projections all convened in the kitchen.

"You're doing great," Leo told them and they all smiled. Suddenly a lamp smashed in the living room and Leo ran to see what had happened. Seconds later he was sent flying from the electricity of one of the demons. Two of the Henry Jr. projections rushed to his side while the other moved to face the demons.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. The only response he got was shock waves firing at him. He dove behind the couch. The demons continued to fire waves at him until one hit him and he just disappeared. The real Henry Jr. seemed to stir a little in his coma-like state. One of the other replicas left Leo's side to take the place of the lost projection.

"Where'd you come from?" one of the demons questioned.

"I'm just full of the surprises, bitch," the projection sneered. He orbed out just as a shock wave would have hit him. He didn't know he could still orb as a projection. He reappeared behind one of the demons. He tapped it on the shoulder and punched it in the face. The demon went stumbling and took a wave in the back, disappearing in flame.

"Oops," Henry chuckled. He didn't see the wave coming at him from the right side until it was too late and he was gone too.

"Did we get him this time?" one of the remaining demons asked Zikon.

"Nope," the final projection called, leaning against the doorframe.

"What is going on?" another demon groaned just as Henry Jr. number three disappeared in orbs. Much like his other counterparts he soon met his demise. Destroying the last projection, the real Henry Jr. was jolted awake.

He looked at his uncle lying on the kitchen floor. He looked to just be knocked out but he couldn't be sure. He looked at the shocker demons, starting to leave. He had an idea. He orbed up to his parents' bedroom and grabbed Paige's hand mirror. He reappeared and let out a loud whistle. The demons spun around and looked aggravated.

"How'd you like my astral projections?" Henry Jr. asked, smiling innocently at them. Quick as a flash he held the mirror up, reflecting the waves at all the demons until he and Zikon were the only two left in the room.

"Did Meris send you?" he asked, tapping the mirror nonchalantly on his arm.

"No. We work alone," Zikon hissed.

"Well I'm guessing there are more of you so here's a little message. Mess with us again and you're toast," Henry hissed and just as Zikon fired a shock at the boy, it bounced back to hit him. He disappeared mid vanquish. Content that there would be no more demons, Henry turned his attention to his uncle.

"Uncle Leo?" he called, shaking the man lightly.

"Shocker demons," Leo murmured.

"I handled them," Henry Jr. answered.

"You did?" Leo asked, sitting up. Aside from a raging headache he was fine.

"Yeah. The whole astral projection saved my life actually. It also pissed the demons off," he added with a grin.

"Guess new powers do come in handy," the boy sighed.


	29. Chapter 29

The Amazing Shrinking Family

Morning dawned on a relatively calm Saturday morning in the Halliwell Manor. Two months ago there would have been chaos with two of the cousins learning to master new powers. However it was peaceful this morning. Piper was seated in the kitchen, browsing the morning paper, coffee cup within reach.

"Morning, Mom," Chris greeted as he wandered into the kitchen in sweatpants and t-shirt. Piper glanced at the clock. It was unusually early for Chris to be up.

"You're up early," Piper commented.

"Just felt like getting up I guess," he muttered, rummaging in the cabinet for a box of cereal.

Piper set the paper down and folded it in half. Chris joined her, digging into a bowl of Frosted Flakes. They were silent for a while, Piper just watching her son. He seemed uneasy.

"Chris is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No," he answered around a bite of cereal.

"You know lying isn't going to get you very far," she prompted.

"I'm fine, Mom. Demon attacks have been low; Rachel and Henry have gotten grips on their powers. Everything is great," Chris replied with annoyance.

"I know that look. You're hiding something," she accused.

"I'm not hiding anything," Chris cried, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Alright, fine," Piper backed off. She didn't entirely believe him but she would let it go for now. She watched Chris go back towards the stairs. With a sigh she turned to his dirty dishes.

"Lazy," she grumbled as she dumped the cereal down the drain.

Back upstairs Chris tiptoed up the attic stairs and shut the door as softly as he could. He could have orbed but he didn't want the sound to wake his Dad. Sitting on the couch near the stain glass window was Chelsea. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Chels," Chris called softly. She jumped at his voice.

"Don't do that! I thought you were Aunt Piper," she hissed.

"Sorry," he muttered and joined her.

"So will you please tell me what happened?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"I told you I don't know what happened," she murmured, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

"Well tell me what you remember," he probed. If he was going to do damage control with the adults, he had to know as much as he could before they found out anything was wrong.

"Mel and I got bored watching TV last night around eleven," she began, trying to compose herself.

"So we came up here. We were just flipping through the Book when it starting turning pages itself. It always creeps me out when it does that. Anyways it landed on this spell and I…accidentally read it," Chelsea admitted.

"You read a spell out loud! Chels what were you thinking?" Chris railed.

"And I don't give a shit that it was like midnight. You should know better," he scolded.

"Look I know! I didn't mean to. I don't know…I just opened my mouth and read…kind of like I wasn't in control," she murmured.

"Ok…so you read a spell and then what happened?" he pressed.

"Mel disappeared."

"Disappeared? Disappeared where?" he inquired. How could she just make his baby sister disappear?

"I don't know. It was a shrinking spell. I tried to find her but I couldn't. It was dark and I didn't want to turn on the light," Chelsea mumbled, embarrassed.

Chris got up and moved to the book. It lay closed on the pedestal. He laid his hand on it and it opened, flipping pages on its own. When it finally stopped flipping, Chris stared down at the spell. It was indeed a shrinking spell. He quickly read through the notes on the bottom of the page. In addition to shrinking the individual it also shrunk their powers. There was no reversal spell.

"Oh this is bad," he muttered.

"I'm really sorry," she whispered.

"Look…we need to find her. She couldn't have gotten far," Chris answered, trying to calm his cousin down.

"Your mom is gong to kill me isn't she," Chelsea sniffled.

"No she won't. It was a mistake. She'll understand," he tried to assure her. In the back of his mind he wasn't entirely sure how truthful his statement was.

"I'll take this half of the room and you take that one," he ordered and moved towards a large pile of boxes.

"Melinda! If you can hear me, try and push something over…or make noise," Chris called.

"Mel! I'm sorry I shrunk you. We want to help…so just you know…help us find you," Chels tried.

They were both met this silence. Despite getting no response, Chris diligently searched in every conceivable place a shrunken person could possibly hide.

"Find anything?" Chelsea asked after about twenty minutes of searching.

"No…I think…we need help," Chris answered and headed for the stairs.

"Chris…" Chelsea called after him but she was too late.

"Dad…we need your help. Chels accidentally shrunk Mel and we can't seem to find her. But we think she's still in the attic," Chris said in one long breath.

"Piper!" Leo shouted. She appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What?" she asked, looking a little confused.

"Mom…you were right. I was kind of lying," Chris began.

"I sort of shrunk Mel and we can't find her," Chelsea cut him off.

"Oh no," Piper cried and sprinted up the stairs. The foursome began the search anew.

From a small nook in the window sill, Melinda watched her family searching frantically for her. She had managed to climb up there last night and wasn't really in the mood to let them know where she was. It wasn't that she blamed Chelsea for reading the spell…but her cousin didn't look very hard for her on her own. Leo was bent down by the book, flashlight in hand. She had to keep herself from giggling at how silly he looked. As he stood up he bumped his head on the bottom of the window sill and his eye caught Melinda.

"I found her!" he called.

"Here sweetheart, climb on," he told her, offering his hand, palm up. Melinda rolled her eyes but climbed into her father's hand anyways.

"You guys must really suck at hide and go seek," she teased.

"I'm so sorry Mel," Chelsea shouted.

"Chels…I'm shrunk not deaf!" Melinda spat.

"Hey shorty," Chris teased.

"Oh shut up you big jerk," Melinda quipped back.

"Ok…enough fighting…we have to fix this," Piper stated, looking frazzled.

"Mom, there's no reversal spell," Chris murmured, making Piper look like she really wanted to blow something up.

"I know that, Chris. We wrote the spell," Piper snapped.

"Sorry…just trying to help," Chris mumbled, looking hurt. Just then there were footsteps on the stairs and Wyatt appeared, Tristan on his hip. The child had grown substantially in the last two months.

"Whoah…who decided to play "Honey I shrunk the kids"?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not funny," Leo informed his oldest son.

"Hi there sweetie," Piper cooed to her grandson, her demeanor changing drastically.

"Piper…we have our own child to worry about right now," Leo reminded her.

"I know…but I can't pass up a chance to hold him," Piper replied, making Tristan giggle.

"Can't we just write a spell to reverse the shrinking spell and be done with it?" Wyatt suggested. Leo would have answered but he hit the floor, nearly getting hit with an energy ball. Wyatt spun around to see a couple of demons inching towards the book.

"Oh hell no," he spat and sent his own energy at them, vanquishing on the spot.

"Is everyone ok?" Piper asked.

"I lost her," Leo gasped.

"I see her," Wyatt responded, picking his sibling up as delicately as he could.

"Can we put me on a table or something?" Melinda asked, looking aggravated at having been dropped.

"Sure thing squirt," Wyatt answered, sharing a snicker with Chris.

"So about writing a spell?" Chelsea asked, sounding hopeful.

"It sounds doable. We just have to get the wording right," Leo answered.

"Well the shrinking spell affects size and power. So we just have to mention those and we're good," Chris posed, receiving affirmative nods.

Wyatt disappeared in orbs, reappearing with paper and pencil. He dragged Chris to the couch with him and the pair began drafting a spell to reverse the effects of the one Chelsea had cast.

"Chelsea…you should know better than to just read things out of the Book," Piper scolded her niece as Leo took Tristan from her arms.

"I know…I didn't mean to. I just kind opened my mouth and the spell came out. The book flipped to the spell…not us," Chelsea responded.

"Hmm…it does that and we can still never figure out why," Piper mused.

"Ok…we have it," Chris stated triumphantly.

"Don't be so sure yet, dude. It hasn't worked yet," Wyatt reminded his brother. Chris just flipped him off.

"You ready Mel?" they asked the girl seated on the scrying table. She nodded.

"Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Size and magic give her back, all that was altered from the attack," the brothers recited in unison.

They all watched as slowly Melinda began to regain her size. She looked around at the faces before. Before saying anything she picked up a vial and tossed it in the air. She shot her hands out and it froze.

"Perfect," she stated with a smile. She hugged her older brothers and then faced her cousin.

"Hey no hard feeling, Chels. It was an accident," Melinda asked, opening her arms for a hug. Chelsea nodded and pulled her cousin to her.

"I think we've learned our lesson for the day," Piper stated, eying the girls.

"Yes…leave the book alone," Melinda giggled.

"We don't need anymore shrinking relatives," her mother snickered and ushered her family downstairs. As Wyatt was shutting the door he saw the Book close with a soft 'thud'.


	30. Chapter 30

Strategic Planning

The Underworld was rumbling with rumors of the shocker demon attack. Even two months after the fact, demons everywhere were still in amazement that they had managed to conduct an operation under Meris' radar. She had of course found out and vanquished the whole clan. Presently, a small cluster of darklighters were huddled together.

"You know she'll vanquish us if she finds out," one of them whispered nervously.

"It's time we take action because she is all talk," Marcus snarled.

"She is still the ruler of the Underworld," another darklighter hissed.

"Look…what if we work together…with other demons to take the Halliwells down…they won't know what it them," the first suggested.

"And what demons do think will work with darklighters?" Marcus hissed irritably.

"Scabber demons are pretty easy to manipulate."

"What about vampires?" another suggested.

"If you can convince them then fine," Marcus grumbled and dismissed his small gathering.

At Wyatt and Penny's apartment, Penny was pulling her coat on. She and Wyatt were going out for dinner, something they hadn't done in almost a year. Chris appeared, Tristan on his shoulders.

"Don't drop him," Wyatt ordered his younger brother.

"Dude, I'm not going to drop him," Chris retorted.

"Let's go. We're going to miss our reservations," Penny stated, waving to her son and ushering her husband out the front door.

"So what should we do?" Chris asked, setting Tristan on the floor. Wordlessly the one-year-old began to crawl towards the living room. Chris dutifully followed his nephew to ensure he didn't crawl into anything. His doctor was amazed at how well Tristan could get around without injuring himself.

"Baw," the child cried out, reaching for a squishy basketball. Chris sat down next to the boy and handed him the object.

Chris brushed a lock of sandy hair out of his nephew's face just as he felt the phone on his belt begin to vibrate. His brow wrinkled as he checked the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number. Tentatively he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke as calmly as he could.

"Is this Chris?" a male voice asked.

"Who is this?" Chris questioned.

"Is this Chris?" the voice asked again.

"Screw you," Chris spat and ended the call. He turned his attention back to the boy at his side. Tristan was now tugging on the edge of the table, trying to stand up. Chris placed his hands behind the child in case he fell. Just as Tristan got to his feet, Chris' phone rang again.

"Hello?" he stated, sounding a little annoyed.

"Is this Chris?" the same voice asked.

"Stop calling me," Chris snarled and made to hang up again. However before he could so much as move his hand to shut the phone he felt something pressing against his throat. A rough hand grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. His eyes landed on his nephew, still clutching the table. Why hadn't he put his shield up?

"Don't even think of orbing," the captor hissed as he spun Chris around. He was met with several darklighters, all looking eager to finish him off.

"Let me guess…Meris sent you," Chris inferred, making the darklighters look disgusted.

"She's a worthless leader," one of the darklighters snapped.

"What do we do with the child?" a new voice asked. Chris' gaze shifted as best as he could to see what appeared to be a vampire edging towards Tristan. Finally the boy's shield appeared, repelling the blood sucker.

"You realize who you're messing with right?" Chris asked the assemblage of demons.

"You're one witch…you don't pose a threat," the demon holding his snickered.

"Then why do you have a firing squad? You think one will miss?" Chris taunted.

"Shut him up!" the vampire bellowed and one of the darklighters loaded an arrow, aiming directly at Chris. He had to time this just right. He watched the arrow flying towards him and in the blink of an eye he disappeared in orbs. He appeared inside Tristan's shield and watched as the arrow hit the demon that had been holding him captive, vanquishing him on the spot. Chris picked the boy up and disappeared once more in orbs.

"You let him get away!" the vampire howled.

'We'll find him," Marcus replied coolly, appearing from the kitchen. Just then car lights appeared in the window and the demons shimmered out. Wyatt opened the door, looking disappointed. Neither of them could stop worrying about Tristan.

"Chris!" Wyatt called.

"Chris! Come on," he tried again after he got no reply. Slowly, Chris rematerialized with Tristan in his arms.

"Where were you?" Penny asked suspiciously.

"Vampires and darklighters are working together….apparently Meris isn't getting their kicks off or something," Chris replied, handing the boy to his mother.

"Since when do vampires and darklighters work together?" Wyatt wondered aloud. He received perplexed shrugs from the other two adults present.

"We'd better go check on the rest of the family…in case they strike again," Chris suggested. His brother nodded and they disappeared.

"Mom! Dad! You guys home?" Wyatt called.

"We're in here," Piper's voice floated from the kitchen. They found Phoebe and Paige there as well.

"Where's Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry?" Chris questioned.

"And Dad," Wyatt added.

"They took Coop out to play some pool," Phoebe answered.

"Well we have some major demon problems," Chris began.

"What do mean?" Piper asked. The demons had been laying low for months.

"Apparently they're all getting fed up with their current leader and are starting to act alone. Well…the vampires have teamed up with the darklighters," Wyatt informed his mother.

"Vampires and darklighters? That's really weird," Paige commented.

"Yeah…I mean…they were gone when we got home….who knows. Maybe we scared them off. But I don't know if we should handle this or let Meris take out her own traitors," Wyatt expounded, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well we don't know if she will. For all we know, she could have told them to do that and lie," Piper murmured.

"But the shocker demons a few months ago were acting alone," Penny offered, glad to be able to contribute to the conversation.

"True and if there is a lot of dissension among the ranks she may be more vulnerable to an attack," Chris exclaimed, sounding excited.

"So do we take them out or wait for her to get really pissed of and take them out for us?" Wyatt queried.

"I think we need to let everyone else know about the situation just to be on the safe side. Just then Chelsea orbed in with a frightened looking Paisley.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked frantically. She pulled her youngest daughter into her arms.

"Darklighters attacked," Chelsea informed her mother and aunts.

"Were there vampires around?" Chris inquired but she just shook her head.

"Mom!" Melinda shouted, running into the room followed by Henry Jr. and Rachel.

"What?" came Piper's tired voice.

"We just our butts nearly bitten off by vampires," Melinda answered breathlessly.

"Looks like our friends are splitting up," Wyatt muttered to Chris. He started to laugh when Hannah and Melissa appeared.

"Let me guess…vampires? Darklighters?" Melinda asked.

"Both," the older of the two murmured.

"Ok…well they're after us that's for damn sure," Chris grumbled.

"Language," Piper scolded.

"Anyways, we need to decide whether we vanquish these losers or let Meris do it herself," Wyatt explained to the other cousins.

"Why would we not vanquish demons? It's what we do," Hannah muttered.

"Look what we found," the vampire sneered, interrupting the conversation.

"Do you have a death wish or are you just plain stupid?" Melinda addressed the darklighter nearest her.

Wyatt's hand closed into a fist, causing one of the darklighters to gaps for breath unsuccessfully. Chris laughed at the face the demon made before he disappeared in a million little pieces.

"Come on…try and hit me," Chris taunted. Just as an arrow was about to hit him, Paige redirected it back at the darklighter. In the other room, Henry Jr. and Rachel were facing off against the vampire.

"Hey, I'm over here you overgrown bat," an astral projection taunted, making the vampire spin a circle. There were two of him.

"Confused?" Rachel teased and dove out of the way just s he made to bite her.

"Hey…play nice with my cousin," Melinda spat, freezing the demon.

"Can I get an arrow in here?" she shouted and Chris telekinetically orbed one into the chest of the vampire. The remaining two darklighters bunched together as the entire family rounded on them.

"Now…what to do with you?" Wyatt snickered, pacing back and forth.

"We could just vanquish you…but then how would Meris know you all went behind her back," Chris continued.

"I say we send them back and let her deal with them," Henry Jr. suggested with a grin.

"All in favor?" Wyatt shouted and nine hands rose in the arm. He watched them back orb away.

"I'm going to follow them and see what happens," Wyatt murmured and disappeared as well. He found the darklighters both pressed against a wall. Meris was absolutely fuming.

"How dare you go behind my back?" Meris howled, vanquishing one of the darklighters.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," she promised as she vanquished the second darklighter. Wyatt ducked into shadows as he watched go leave the cavern. Carefully he followed her until he found her in a cavern. Thousands of demons were milling about and all stopped when she appeared. Wordlessly she sent fireballs into the crowd. In a matter of seconds the entire room was empty. By Wyatt's estimation, that had to be at least half the Underworld she'd just vanquished. He orbed back to the Manor and let out a whistle.

"She's pissed," he stated.

"How pissed?" Chris asked.

"Pissed enough o vanquish half the Underworld," Wyatt replied.

"Damn," a chorus of voices let out.

"We've got our hands full. I think we should be preparing for a show down," Wyatt informed his family. This was about to get very ugly.


	31. Chapter 31

Kill the Messenger

As they had done when Gideon had kidnapped them all, the whole family was camped out in the living room and sun room of the Manor. The husbands had been filled in when they had returned home from pool. Wyatt was seated on the couch with the Book of Shadows in his lap. He was paging through it absently, not sure what he was looking for anymore.

"Dude, give it a rest. We'll pick up the hunt in the morning," Chris called with a yawn. With a sigh, Wyatt closed the heavy tome and laid it on the end table next to him.

He climbed into the make-shift bed he was sharing with Penny and Tristan. It was always an adventure when he slept with them. He loved to kick in his sleep and often times both his parents woke to find bruised stomachs.

"Night baby," Wyatt whispered into Penny's hair.

"Night," she murmured half asleep. The rest of the family settled in for a hopefully uneventful night's sleep. In the kitchen Piper and her sisters sat conversing in low tones.

"A demon with the power to vanquish half the Underworld….is a bigger threat than we thought," Phoebe whispered.

"Well the way Wyatt described it, she sort of set the whole thing in motion. She didn't literally herself vanquish them all," Paige corrected.

"Still…" Phoebe tried to refute her sibling.

"The point is…even with half the Underworld gone, there have to be demons who stand behind her. And I don't know if the kids are unified enough to fight that kind of evil," Piper interrupted.

"Well…do you think the Powers that Be would object to a little Charmed Ones back up?" Paige asked.

"Paige…it's not our fight. If we step in whenever the stakes get high, how are they supposed to learn to defend themselves?" Piper shot back.

"This coming from the woman who wanted a life without magic," Paige grumbled.

"I know…but I have to realize that magic is who we are…and it's who they are. We just need to help them be ready for what's to come," Piper murmured.

"So how do we do that?" Phoebe queried.

"We tell them to be careful…to believe in their power and that they can do this," Piper answered with a decisive nod.

"Ok…well let's let them sleep. They're going to need all the strength they can get," Paige whispered.

"I'm heading to bed," Phoebe announced and wandered to find Coop. Paige stared after her older sister.

"Do you think she's going to let Paisley do this?" she asked.

"I think they're going to need all of the power they can get. I know she's young but she doesn't have a choice," Piper sighed. She was just as apprehensive sending her niece into the proverbial lion's den as Phoebe was.

"I know what you mean. I'm kind of glad my kids are older…and they have Wyatt and Chris looking out for them," Paige agreed.

"Yeah….they have each other and I just hope they can learn to use that," Piper breathed as she too headed for bed.

Paige was the last sister awake, staring out the panes of the windows. She watched as the sun began to rise. She was oblivious to her husband seeking her out.

"Paige, honey. Have you slept at all?" Henry asked in a soft voice. She turned her head and looked at him with sleep-deprived eyes.

"No," she replied shortly.

"Honey…I know you're worried but the kids are going to do fine," Henry coaxed, rubbing her back.

"It's my job to worry. We fought demons a lot longer before we had to make a big vanquish like this. It's unfair to them…springing it on them so soon…" she trailed off.

"Life is never fair. We just have to trust that they can work together as a unit," Henry murmured just as Piper walked in, looking like she had only slept for a few hours.

"Who wants coffee?" she asked and both Paige and Henry nodded.

"I smell coffee," Wyatt called, wandering into the kitchen as well.

"Morning sweetie," Piper greeted him.

"Aunt Paige…you look exhausted," he commented and she merely nodded. She took the steaming cup of dark liquid from her sister and held it to her forehead.

"She'll be fine," Henry assured his worried nephew.

"Mom, is there any moldy bread around?" Chris asked, leaning into the doorway.

"What?" Piper asked, looking confused.

"Well…we're trying to make a potion and we figured, she's nasty like mold…maybe we should use some," Chris answered, smirking a little.

"Check the bread drawer," she muttered. Wyatt had to take a large gulp of coffee to keep from laughing at his brother.

Chris searched through the bags of bread, finally finding a piece or two with mold starting to grow. He took the parts with the mold and tossed the bag out.

"I'm going to see what they're up to," Wyatt mumbled and followed Chris.

He found his cousins huddled around a bubbling cauldron, the Book in Melinda's lap. Wyatt set his coffee down on the table and joined her on the couch.

"Find anything useful?" he addressed his sister.

"No," she sighed.

"How's the potion guys?" Chris asked from his spot next to Penny.

"Ok…we think it's pretty strong…we sort of cleaned out the potion making reserves," Rachel replied.

"What if the potion doesn't work?" Paisley piped up.

"What do you mean?" Melissa questioned.

"Just…what if it doesn't?" the seven-year-old pressed. Chris got the feeling that Paisley knew something she wasn't sharing.

"Pais...did you see something?" he probed. She looked away from him, twisting the bottom of her shirt in her hands.

"Yes…" she admitted after a few seconds of quiet.

"What did you see?" Rachel pressed her baby sister.

"The potion doesn't work," she answered glumly.

"Ok…well we can work around that…we can write a vanquishing spell," Henry Jr. suggested.

"We also need to figure out who is going to do the actual vanquish," Chris added.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but can we put in a word?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Sure," Chris replied.

'We think…you should all go," she announced, looking nervously at Paisley.

"Aunt Phoebe…do you think we need to put Paisley in danger like that?" Wyatt objected.

"You're going to need all of your power to defeat her," Piper interjected.

"You're sure?" Leo asked, coming up behind his wife.

"Yes…think about it. It's the power of three times three," Paige answered.

"Ok…so everyone goes…but we need to keep an eye on Paisley," Wyatt affirmed.

"Do you want help on the…" Paige offered but Piper cut her off with a glare.

"…vanquishing spell," she finished.

"No…we can handle it," Chelsea assured her as the group congregated together.

"Come on," Coop whispered, dragging the other adults out of the room. Penny got up and followed them, Tristan glued to her hip.

"I'm scared," she voiced once they were out of earshot.

"I know…you have every right to be. But all we need is a little faith. They're Halliwells…the strongest source of Good magic there is," Leo assured his daughter-in-law.

"Leo and his motivational pep talks," Phoebe mused.

"I miss them," Paige added.

In the other room Wyatt tossed a crumpled piece of paper behind his left shoulder. Chris tried to suppress a chuckle but failed miserably. Wyatt eyed him with annoyance.

"What?" the twenty-year-old asked.

"Do you want a basket or something…you look like you're practicing for the NBA," Chris managed through fits of hysteria.

"Whatever. Grow up and focus," Wyatt snapped.

"How does this one sound?" Hannah asked, handing her cousin a sheet paper. Wyatt carefully read it over.

"I like it," he stated finally and passed it around for everyone else to read. Once they hd all agreed upon the spell, they stood, ready to get this over with. Piper heard the other room go quiet and walked back in.

"What's going on?" she asked, arms folded over her chest.

"We're ready to get this over with," Wyatt answered.

"Please be careful…" she murmured, fighting back tears.

"We'll be back before you know it, Mom," Chris assured her, hugging her tightly.

"Go on…" she shooed them off. Together the cousins nine disappeared in a mass of blue and white orbs.

They appeared in the Underworld. It was the same cave where Wyatt had seen Meris invoke havoc. He signaled for the rest of the group to be quiet as he tried to sense any presence in the room.

"Looking for something?" Meris called, causing the entire group to turn. She walked towards them, wearing a devious sneer.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Chris spat, placing a protective hand on Paisley's shoulder. Wyatt took hold of Melinda's hand. Slowly they formed a hand chain of sorts. Meris merely watched them.

"All come to die together…how brave," she taunted.

"Now!" Wyatt shouted and in unison the cousins began to chant the spell.

"We call upon the ancient power, to aid us in this darkest hour. Banish forever this cause of pain, end it now her terrible reign," they chanted over and over, watching as Meris began to squirm in pain until she was finally vanquish. The group of nine let out a collective sigh of relief only to be greeted by several hundred demons. Wyatt's shield went up instantly.

"You got rid of her," a demon with blue scales covering his body stated, looking grateful.

"Yeah…well don't think any of you are going to take her place," Chris called and all of the demons backed up fearfully. With a satisfied smirk, the whitelighters in the group orbed them home to expectant parents.

"Thank God you're safe," Phoebe cried, pulling her youngest to her.

"I don't think demons will be bothering us for a long time…they all seemed pretty grateful to be rid of her," Wyatt informed them all.

"So it's over…for now? Maybe even until Tristan is old enough," Penny murmured and received an affirmative nod from her husband. He picked up his son and swung him high in the air.

"We're free little guy," he sighed, making Tristan smile broadly, showing the few teeth he had.

"We're all free," Piper repeated, smiling at her family, her sisters close by.


End file.
